The Search for Excalibur
by Flautist4ever
Summary: After the sword Excalibur is stolen and lost, Kayleigh, a young noblewoman, must team up with her father's former squire, Garrett, and a two-headed dragon to find the sword and help rescue Camelot from the clutches of Ruber.
1. Chapter 1

In an emerald green field, completely empty save for a curious circle of mammoth boulders around a single rock, a boy- hardly older than twelve- and an ancient man trod along. The boy glanced at his elder, anxiety emanating from every portion of his face. For a time, no words broke the silence.

Finally, a young, timid voice dared to ask, "Merlin, are you certain?"

The elderly man, whose eyes smiled though the rest of his face remained composed, answered, "Never, so much as now, Arthur."

The silence resumed. Not even birdsong penetrated the grey dawn as the pair entered the ring. As if rehearsed, the old man remained just barely within the stone borders. The boy continued, so dwarfed by his surroundings as to appear years younger than he already was. As if stricken by his insignificant size, the boy slowed as he neared the single boulder in the center.

The boulder was nearly as tall as the boy himself. A magnificent sword stood within the stone. The sword's hilt spread like outstretched wings and just below the hilt, embossed into the blade, were three rings intertwined. The boy took a deep breath and ascended the steps. His outstretched hand brushed the sword's grip.

At the top, the boy wrapped his hands around the sword's hilt. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Slowly, the sword slid from its resting place. The boy's eyes shot open as a radiant blast of magic swept from the sword and radiated across the land. The old man raised an arm to shield his eyes from the sheer brilliance of the flare.

The boy's sides visibly heaved as the burst subsided. Slowly, he brought the blade down, leaning on it as if his legs would no longer hold him. The elderly man swiftly made his way to the boy's side. As the elder reached out to steady the trembling lad, the boy panted in a voice barely above a whisper, "Merlin, is this Excalibur?"

The old man only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that was on my birthday, daddy?" the young girl who had asked the question ran her fingers through the sand. Across from her, a man garbed in rich shades of blue nodded.

"Yes, Kayleigh*," the man replied, standing. He gazed in the direction of the ocean before continuing, "and so, I became a knight. To protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur."

The girl stared at her father, the admiration that only children seem to be able to possess written on her face. She glanced away as the awe gave way to a look of gloom as she asked, "And that's why you have to go?"

The man turned and knelt beside the girl, running a hand through her hair. His hand nearly eclipsed her head, but the girl didn't seem to mind as she glanced back to her father. The man looked the child in the eye as he responded, "The king has called the knights to Camelot to divide the lands. It surely won't take long, but it is imperative that everyone attend so that nothing goes wrong." The man lifted his child to her feet, setting her gently on the ground before continuing, "I'll be back before you know it." The man then turned to a woman, also clad in hues of blue, and continued to address the child, "Mind your mother while I'm away."

The woman smiled and the young girl nodded with no small level of enthusiasm evident. A sound carried from the cliffs above. The trio on the small peninsula simultaneously turned to face the sound's source. A group of horsemen had assembled at the top of the cliff. The man quickly helped his wife onto her horse while the child leapt onto her pony. Finally, the man climbed into the saddle on his own horse and the three galloped up the path to the cliff. They slowed at the top, where the man brought his horse closer to that of the woman, giving her a quick kiss. "Goodbye, my dear Juliana," he whispered before trotting forward, calling over his shoulder to his wife and daughter, "I love you!"

Without warning, the child spurred her pony forward, shouting, "I'm coming with you, daddy!"

At this, the man turned again in the saddle to address the girl, "Not 'till you're old enough Kayleigh! I will take you to Camelot when you're older! I promise!" He paused, then added, "I love you!" once more before turning his attention to the group of men waiting for him. He paused only long enough to say a curt "let's go" to the other knights and took off down the road.

As the men disappeared into the distance, the woman took her daughter by the hand. The child did not seem to notice. She only murmured, half awe and half determination, "One day, I'm going to be a knight, like daddy."

* * *

* Author's note: I changed the spelling of the name, Kayley, to match the Anglicization of the word, Ceilidh, which is derived from older words meaning "companion" or "visit". I felt it would be a little more authentic that way, as Kayley is an extremely recent name and would not have been used in its current form as far back in time as Arthurian legend.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group of knights approached the massive castle of Camelot, the drawbridge, which was large enough on its own to support an army, opened with a resounding thud. Nearly everyone in the city seemed to have assembled to greet the knights as they arrived, each dressed in his unique family colors. The man in blue seemed to search the crowd. A look of recognition flashed across his face and he dismounted, leading his horse towards the stables where a squire dressed in green was diligently practicing battle techniques.

"Garrett!" the knight called, "your technique's coming along well."  
At the sound of the blue knight's voice, the squire turned, staring with milky-white pupils in the direction of the speaker. The young boy smiled, "Thank you, Sir Lionel!" he responded.

The man in blue, Sir Lionel, smiled as he took care of his horse and replied, "Before long, only your youth will prevent you from sitting at the Round Table like your father and I."

The squire straightened his posture and replied hesitantly, "You do not jest?"

Sir Lionel nodded, though the squire wouldn't see it, and continued, "Your progress surpasses that of some squires two years your senior."

Garrett stared blankly ahead, "You fail to mention the obvious. Surely you'll never be able to teach a blind boy to mount a warhorse and joust? Or to hunt with a bow and arrow?"

"The boy speaks the truth," a voice from behind Sir Lionel interrupted. The speaker, a knight garbed in shades of crimson, continued, "How _would_ one train a blind squire to fight on horseback or hunt with a bow and arrow?"

"Sir Ruber," Sir Lionel answered as the older knight cast a measuring glare at the squire, "You underestimate the boy's ability to learn that which should be impossible for him."

Sir Ruber's eyes narrowed to emerald slits before the older knight replied, "We're to meet at the round table in an hour to divide the lands. I believe I shall leave you to ponder the further training of your squire."

Sir Ruber turned on his heel and left, swiping a hand through a silver streak in the hair that had earned him his nickname a long time ago while the blind squire glared in the knight's general direction. In the silence that followed Sir Ruber's departure, the squire gripped his quarterstaff defensively. Finally, the squire relaxed, a disheartened look coming over him.

Sir Lionel seemed to catch the squire's insecurity. "When the king finishes dividing the lands, I will begin teaching you to use a bow and arrow."

The knight in blue left to join the meeting at the Round Table.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I can explain.**

**Immediately upon getting out of school this summer, I attended the State Governor's School for the Arts, which- although it was possibly the most fun I've had in months- had me up from 6am to 11:30pm every day for four weeks. Upon returning from Governor's School, I had my wisdom teeth out and have been working on this chapter since regaining my ability to think after the anesthesia wore off.**

**I am making a fast recovery and will be attending a film festival in about 3 weeks, so further chapters will also be delayed. Just hopefully not as much as this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the tower which housed the famed Round Table, two figures waited in silence. The first, a man barely into his twenties but who bore the countenance of a king in his prime, sat motionless even as his eyes surveyed the intricate decorations of the chamber with a carefully tempered pride. On the man's right-hand side, a fairly small woman whose eyes betrayed wisdom far beyond her deceptively few years glanced occasionally at her husband with an expression of affection riddled with concern.

"Guinevere," the man spoke finally, his voice calm but hushed, "Speak your mind."

The woman paused, pensively taking her bow and quiver from their place on the back of her chair and running a finger along the bowstring before answering, "I worry that the new division of the land may offend some of your vassals, dear Arthur, as many of those whose territory you reallocated have long considered their estates to be their birthrights."

Arthur frowned and slouched in his chair, a thoughtful expression replacing the measured pride that had previously occupied his features. After a lengthy pause, the king spoke again, "As always, my fair Guinevere, I do not doubt you are correct." Arthur turned in his seat and took Excalibur from its sheath on the back of the chair. He examined the markings below the hilt before continuing, "However, each was made aware of the division method when I took the throne ten years ago. If any should object, he may present his case to me."

Guinevere replaced her bow and quiver to the back of her chair, "If any should object, he shall present his case indeed. I only pray his oath of loyalty and civility will overcome his offense."

Arthur replaced Excalibur to its sheath, "It is time." With that, the king and queen rose from their seats and opened the massive doors which separated the chamber from the rest of the castle.

One by one, the knights filed in, exchanging pleasantries with the king and queen. When the last knight had entered the chamber, King Arthur closed the door and started toward the Round Table, Guinevere at his side.

"United we stand, now and forever," every voice called in unison before each person sat at the same time.

"Let us begin," the king commanded as he unrolled a map large enough to cover the massive Round Table, "Sirs Lancelot, Kay, and-"

"Your highness," Sir Ruber's voice interrupted, "I apologize for the outburst and any inconvenience, but I have yet to see the new borders of my territory."

"I had hoped such questions would remain unspoken until the new borders could be explained," King Arthur sighed, "In order to make the land's resources equal, Sir Ruber, It was necessary to drastically reduce the size of yours, Sir Lionel's, and Sir Galahad's lands so the neighboring areas would have access to necessary food and water. Rest assured, your lands will still support you and your people with some surplus."

Sir Ruber's eyes widened, "Your highness, have we not served you loyally? I would have expected the true king to reward those who best serve him."

King Arthur's eyes flashed, "Did I not make each of you aware that when I divided the land, it would be so each could support his people and not according to those who most endeared themselves to me?" A chorus of agreement filled the room before Arthur continued, "With regards to your protest, Sir Ruber, my decision has not changed. I expect you'll abide by your king's decision."

Sir Ruber's fists clenched as he reclined in his chair, "Perhaps a man who would fail to reward his most loyal vassals ought not to be king…"

Before the king could respond, Sir Lionel sprang from his seat, "Would you make yourself a traitor, Sir Ruber?"

"It would not be treason were Arthur not king," Sir Ruber growled his retort, "And I believe I would make a suitable replacement…"

At Sir Ruber's retort, Sir Lionel's hands gripped his shield as he leaned over the edge of the table. "I will not serve a false king," the blue knight growled, now reaching instinctively for his sword.

Sir Ruber frowned, "Then serve..." the red knight's hands clasped around his mace under the table. Ruber gave one last look of what might have been regret before he leapt onto the Round Table, "A DEAD ONE!"

Before any other knights could move, Sir Lionel dashed across the table, tearing the map as he raised his shield to counter the red knight's charge. As if in slow motion, Ruber grabbed Sir Lionel's shield mid-charge and swung the mace into the blue knight's throat, tearing a wide gash as he tossed Sir Lionel backwards, droplets of blood staining the map. As the other knights drew their weapons and charged, the queen fitted her bow and took aim, letting an arrow fly as Ruber batted aside the other knights and charged toward Arthur.

Ruber screamed and continued as Guinevere's arrow embedded itself into his left arm. Arthur, now wielding Excalibur, countered Ruber's mace strike and swung again. This time, a blast of magic from the sword caused the red knight to fly across the room.

The red knight landed and rolled with the impact. He struggled to his feet and fled the chamber, shouting, "One day, that sword will be in _my_ hand, and every one of you will regret it!" The remaining knights rushed to apprehend him, only to be stopped as he slammed and locked the doors to the great chamber.

As the knights regrouped, Guinevere knelt beside a limp form on the Round table. "He does not draw breath," the queen said quietly as Arthur and the others gathered to inspect the body, "I feared some horror like this, dear husband…"

"Lionel," Arthur murmured as the heavy air of realization seized the room. The king stood, becoming the personification of authority, and commanded, "As of this moment, Ruber is no longer a knight of the Round Table but a murderer and a traitor. His lands are mine until such time as they can be divided among the rest of the knights. The departed Sir Lionel's remaining family shall rule his land. Nobody is to dispute regarding what I have just said."

In the stables of Camelot, a blind squire in green tended the horses, occasionally speaking to the creatures to calm them as he attended to their care. From the direction of the castle, Ruber ran into the stables, still clutching his arm above the arrow, "My horse, page," the traitor knight shouted, "Now!"

"Sir Ruber," The shocked boy responded as he brought out a large, black warhorse, "What's happened? Who's bleeding?"

"There's been an attack!" Ruber shouted as he mounted his horse, "Sir Lionel's dead. I'm going for help."

"What? Who attacked?" The squire questioned as he handed Ruber the horse's reins, "Shouldn't you be fighting to the last?"

Ruber rolled his eyes as he lifted his mace, "Oh, by the way, boy…" Ruber's warhorse reared as he spurred it into a charge, knocking the squire over before dealing a final blow with the mace, "You're a traitor now!"

The traitor knight left Camelot as fast as his horse would carry him.

* * *

**For those of you wondering why I haven't updated in so long, I'll explain.**

**1\. I have been debating a change in perspective. The change in question would add intensity to the story but completely defeat my original purpose in writing it. Additionally, I feel the sudden shift into third-person limited (focusing on Kayleigh) would be confusing. What do you think? I'm fine with throwing away my original intent for a better story, but only if the audience is fine with the changes.**

**2\. I am debating the execution of a plot twist. It will not be relevant for several chapters at least, but I would like to know what I'm doing with it and write it with an attempt at subtlety when I finally get around to it. I will not spoil it here, but if you would like to help me out with it, send me a private message and I will let you in on it.**

**3\. I have been doing loads of research on medieval culture and Arthurian legend. I do not wish the setting to be irrelevant to the story, so I have been researching cultural values, feudalism, chivalry, heraldry, and technology that would appear in the time period, which I believe to be the 6th century (Although the legends we know are 15th-century rewrites of the 6th-century folktales. As such, ideas such as chivalry and heraldry wouldn't really exist yet, but I am using them anyway because they exist in the legends we know now.)**

**4\. A lot of great things have been happening. Unfortunately, they are the kind of great things which require a great deal of time. I have had little free time in which to continue writing. I have made a habit of carrying my trusty sketchbook around to sketch ideas as they come, so when I finally have free time, it should only be a matter of putting the story in Microsoft Word, proofreading, and uploading.**

**Thank you for bearing with me.**  
**Yours truly,**  
**Flautist4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter had set in early, painting the lands in a sparkling, flawless blanket of whiteness. It was in the house of the blue knight that a regal woman sat beside a roaring fire as she attempted to gain the interest of a fidgety young girl.

"Kayleigh," The woman reprimanded, "It is unbecoming of a noblewoman to impale snowmen on horseback."

The girl fidgeted, grabbing fistfuls of the hair she had obviously inherited from her mother, "But how am I to practice to be a knight if I'm confined to the house to do nothing save for sewing and reading?"

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled the child's hands from her fine hair, "There is more to being a knight than jousting and roaming everyplace. Your father wishes you to be both a lady and a knight when you come of age," the woman paused, "Now read aloud the principals of knighthood he left for you before he went to Camelot."

Kayleigh slouched and replied, a surly note in her voice, "_Again_ mother? I _know_ what it says!"

The woman interrupted, "Kayleigh! If you had paid any attention, you would know that neither a knight nor a lady is to ever address a person in such an impudent manner! Now correct your posture and pay attention!"

Kayleigh sat straighter and answered dejectedly, "Yes, mother."

"You need not act as if this is a punishment," the woman soothed in a motherly voice as she lifted a book from beside her chair and handed it to the young girl in front of her, "Your father's squire in Camelot had to commit everything your father wrote in this book to memory when he began his training, and that was at the same time he was learning to fight _and_ conduct himself in a becoming manner."

"Are not only the sons of knights eligible to train?" the girl asked skeptically, "Surely the boy would have already learned to conduct himself as you say."

A distant look crossed the woman's face before she looked sternly at the girl and answered coolly, "Yes, but are _you_ the son of a knight?"

The girl immediately became annoyed, "You are aware of my meaning, mother."

The woman chuckled, a note of dark humor in her voice, then straightened up, "That is irrelevant to the matter at hand, now. Open the book your father left, and read the next less-"

The sound of horns and horses in the distance interrupted the woman, who looked to the window. Kayleigh dashed to the window and immediately stepped back, lightly bouncing as she called to her mother, "It's the knights! Father's here!"

The woman rose from her chair and threw a thick cape about her shoulders, "Kayleigh, do not rush out there without a cloak. Heaven forbid you fall ill, I know not what your father and I would do."

"Yes, mother," the girl answered, hastily mimicking her mother's actions and putting a cloak over her own shoulders, "Hurry! I want to meet father before he reaches the stable!"

The woman strode over to her daughter and opened the front door, following at a walk and scanning the approaching procession. Her eyes widened as if some terrible realization had made itself known.

"Kayleigh," the woman called, a note of urgency not veiled in her voice, "Stay here with me!"

The girl, however, gave no indication of hearing her mother's call and continued toward the ranks of mounted knights. As the procession began to pass the little girl, made even smaller among the tall warhorses and their riders, a few knights glanced at the child, a note of unspoken sorrow in their eyes. The child did not seem to notice the solemn air of the procession until a cart, drawn by oxen, came within a few feet of the child. The body of Sir Lionel lay, pale and motionless in the position of death's final rest, upon the flat bed of the cart.

Kayleigh stumbled backwards, "No. No, it cannot be." Tears streamed down the girl's face and the child seemed to give no notice as two more ranks of mounted knights passed her.

A second cart, in which sat a man and a woman wearing royal colors, stopped briefly. The man gently lifted the child from the snow and placed her next to the woman on the cart.

"I am Arthur," the man introduced himself with a voice of resignation, "and this is Queen Guinevere."

Guinevere continued, soothing the child, "We have come to offer our condolences to you and your mother, Lady Juliana. Your father died a hero's death."

The girl sniffed and replied, her voice cracking, "I apologize, your highnesses-"

Guinevere interrupted, "It is we who apologize that we come under such terrible circumstances, young maiden. Sir Lionel was a brilliant knight. Nothing we can do can console his loss."

Kayleigh began to cry again, and the queen continued to soothe the child until the cart reached the house where Lady Juliana waited. King Arthur took up a shield, scratched from its final battle, and stepped down from his seat on the wagon. The king stepped ahead of the procession, his eyes averted as if carrying a burden of shame for which he had never thought to prepare, toward Lady Juliana, who now stood motionless though a tempest of emotions stormed across her features.

Finally, the king stopped, holding the shield towards the tall lady in front of him, "Lady Juliana, your husband died saving my life."

Lady Juliana gasped audibly, her eyes betraying the sorrow of a new widow. Wordlessly, she took the shield from king Arthur, running a finger along the scratch where it had been pulled from her husband's grasp for the last time. Finally, the woman raised her head to meet the king's eyes.

"He knew well he might one day give his life in service," the widow answered, her voice strained as her sadness fought to surface, "As did we. Thank you, your highness, for offering your presence in this time," The woman regained control of her voice and spoke commandingly, "I bid you and your companions come in…" The lady took her daughter, who had since left the queen and joined her mother at the doorway, by the hand and entered the house without another word.

A few days later, when everything could be arranged, the funeral occurred. At Juliana's behest, Kayleigh did not attend. Instead, the child sat in her room, clutching the book her father had left for her. Tears streamed freely down the child's face. As time wore on, the child wiped her face and opened the book, following the words with her small index finger as she struggled to read aloud, "…T-the strength of a knight…"

Suddenly, Kayleigh slammed the book shut, "I _can't_ be a knight anymore, father!" The child cast a glance at the funeral from her window and sank to her knees, crying into her sleeve as she wailed in between sobs, "You can't train me now! Nobody else will!" The child sank to the floor and cried a few more minutes before whispering, "I'm not even strong enough to say goodbye, father… How can I ever be strong enough to be a knight?"

The child started as the sound of the funeral-goers' return carried into her room. She quickly threw herself onto her bed, tossing the book aside with a grunt of contempt. The book hit the floor, sending a carefully folded piece of parchment flying from it. Kayleigh sat up, wiping her tears away as a look of curiosity took over her features. She jumped from her bed and picked up the piece of parchment, which was oddly fresh compared to the book from whence it came. The child sat on the floor and squinted at the writing on the paper. A look of recognition flashed across her young features. The distinctive handwriting was Sir Lionel's.

"My beloved daughter," the child read quietly, opening further the folds of paper, "If you are reading this, then it is likely you have been diligent in your studies as I asked and have stumbled upon this letter as you approach your next lesson. I am glad of this. I look forward to good words from your mother when I return from Camelot. Continue to mind her in my absence. If I should be kept longer than expected, do not make yourself a burden to your mother whilst you train yourself, as I do not doubt you will; you are as stubborn now as I was at your age.

Continue to study your etiquette and social graces as you grow. They will take you farther than you probably believe at the moment. Do not discount your mother's teachings in these matters.

Finally, should I not return for whatever reason, know that the book I have left contains all the instruction I meant to give you. You are intelligent enough to teach yourself in time. I have confidence that you will do great things when the need arises. Never disgrace yourself by allowing a threat to Camelot, King Arthur, or your honor to go unchallenged.

Your loving father,

Sir Lionel"

Kayleigh stared at the letter, a shocked expression across her face. There was a knock at the door. He child quickly stuffed the letter under her pillow and placed the book on the shelf next to her bed before answering, "You may enter!"

As if in reply to the child's words, Lady Juliana opened the door, "Kayleigh, come downstairs. The king and queen request both of our presence before they return to Camelot."

"Yes mother," Kayleigh replied, wiping her face again as she crossed the room to meet her mother at the door.

Downstairs, the king and queen stood waiting for the widow and child. Lady Juliana and Kayleigh met them in the main hall.

"Please be seated," Arthur said as he and Queen Guinevere sat at the table which had yet to be set for the evening meal, "There is one more matter to which we must attend."

Juliana sat next to Kayleigh with a serious look on her face, "Yes, my king?"

"Lady Juliana, Maiden Kayleigh," King Arthur addressed the pair, "It is important that you should know that the traitor knight Ruber has not yet been captured. We will not rest until he is brought to trial in Camelot and executed for his crimes."

Kayleigh gasped and Lady Juliana only nodded. There was a brief silence before Juliana spoke, "And what of my husband's squire? Is it not fitting he should dwell with us?"

"Your husband's squire disappeared not long after he learned the truth of Ruber's betrayal," the kind replied. The king looked slowly up, his voice heavy as he continued, "We tracked his steps as far as the Forbidden Forest."

Lady Juliana gasped, "You mean he-" The noblewoman caught herself midsentence and regained her composure, "My apologies for the outburst, your highnesses. There is no manner in which he could survive?"

The king nodded, "There is not, to my knowledge, any record of anyone returning from the Forbidden Forest. It is likely the boy has already met his fate at the hands of whatever manner of creature may inhabit that place." Arthur paused briefly before continuing, "It is for this reason that I speak of the next matter. It is to my understanding that Lionel sought to ensure young Kayleigh's education as a knight. Unorthodox though this offer may be, if you wish, Lady Juliana, your daughter will be allowed to travel to Camelot and train as a knight in the absence of Lionel's squire."

Juliana's eyes widened, "I do not wish for that at this time, your highness. It is best for my daughter to remain here for the time being."

Arthur nodded, "I had thought as much. Regardless of young Kayleigh's training, Lady Juliana, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you."

"Thank you, your highness," Lady Juliana replied, "Have you everything you need for your journey back to Camelot?"

"We have more than sufficient," Queen Guinevere answered, "Thank you for your hospitality during this time."

A few hours later, the king and queen departed for Camelot, leaving what remained of Sir Lionel's family to manage the vast estate.

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**Regarding this story, I have not abandoned it and am working on the coming chapters. Certain plot elements necessitated the addition of an OC, and I apologize because I tried desperately to avoid using one. My original idea for the OC's relationship with Kayleigh- I found after writing it- made the story stiff and boring, so the next chapter is further delayed while I work out a suitable manner with which to treat this section of the plot.**

**It is my goal to improve the story with each chapter and not to let it become dull for you, dear reader, so I hope you will forgive my lack of scheduling and novice writing approach. I hope to have this next chapter up soon.**

**Yours truly,**

**Flautist4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone down on a gorgeous late summer day. Waves caught the sunlight as they crashed against the shore, sending brilliant diamond droplets spraying back into the sea.

A fair distance from the shore, a young woman swam, clearing wave after wave in succession with powerful strokes of her muscular arms. With a grunt, the lady pulled herself toward a great boulder a small distance from the shore. As she climbed atop the rock, her tunic clung to her slender figure, outlining unusually solid musculature. She sat atop the rock for a moment before standing, her hands wringing out her long brown hair, then with a quick leap, bounded up the shore.

The woman stopped next to a cream-colored mare, reaching into a saddlebag to pull out a dry cloth before leading the horse to a cleft beneath a rocky overhang. She tied the horse's reins to a small spire before removing her tunic to dry herself. Once dry, she reached for a rolled bundle tied beneath the saddle. She unrolled it, smoothing out an ornate midnight blue dress with fine silver detailing. Quickly, she put on the dress before placing a lacy circlet of silver with matching blue gemstones atop her head, entwining the delicate silver chain and clasp with her hair.

A distant sound of a rider seemed to catch the woman off her guard. She untied her horse's leads and leapt into the saddle, scanning the path atop a cliff in the distance. A lone man on horseback made his way along the path. The woman cursed under her breath and spurred her horse into a hasty canter, her still-wet hair streaming behind her.

As she neared the other rider, a tall man garbed in purple with blond hair that caught the sunlight, a look of shocked recognition crossed her features. She urged her horse faster.

The other rider turned, then stopped, "Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh slowed her horse as she drew near to the man, "Finton? What brings you here?"

Finton laughed, closing his blue eyes as he did so, "An invitation from the noble Lady Juliana and a mission from my dear father," The man straightened up and averted his eyes as he scratched the back of his head with one hand, "I am to attempt to court and wed the young Lady Kayleigh…"

A shade of pink crossed Kayleigh's face as she ran a nervous finger through a lock of her hair, "I thought you had married after I refused you five years ago."

Finton shook his head, "My father determined that only the daughter of his good friend Sir Lionel would suffice to bear his grandchildren. He saw to it that I remained occupied at all times with my training."

"Has he remained adamant that I renounce my father's name and crest," Kayleigh asked, "And that not one son may carry on my father's name?"

Finton nodded, "May I assume your answer remains unchanged as my father's mind?"

Kayleigh looked down, a note of despair in her voice, "I may have no choice but to accept your father's terms, dear Finton…"

Finton looked around, then placed a hand on Kayleigh's arm, "We may convince him to agree to some of your terms in time, my friend."

Kayleigh looked up, her face somewhat surprised at the unsolicited touch, "You are certain?"

Finton nodded, a comforting expression on his face belying the determination blazing in his eyes, "That you are a competent woman will not escape his notice as a wedding draws near. Eventually he will see your cause is reasonable."

Kayleigh straightened up and Finton removed his hand from her arm, "It would please me to have your words guaranteed."

Finton started his horse forward, "Let us abandon the matter for now. Shall we race to your front gate?"

Kayleigh spurred her horse to a trot, "Are you certain you wish to lose to the very maiden you court?"

Finton laughed, matching Kayleigh's pace, "Nonsense, it is only fitting I prove myself worthy of your hand."

Kayleigh's eyes gleamed mischievously. With a quick, light kick to her horse's side, she galloped down the path, calling over her shoulder, "I shall wait for you at the gate!"

Finton laughed and spurred his horse forward with a click of his tongue and gave chase.

The two raced. Kayleigh held the lead, but Finton's well-bred warhorse quickly caught up. Kayleigh flattened herself against her horse and urged it faster, widening the gap slightly.

As the gate drew closer, Finton crouched atop his saddle. Kayleigh glanced at him, a shocked expression on her face. Finally, Finton launched himself into the air. He twisted, righting himself before landing catlike on a fencepost. Kayleigh skidded to a stop as Finton touched a foot onto the gate.

"It appears I am the victor, my lady," The man said with a smirk.

Kayleigh swung a leg over and dismounted, "I thought you had gone mad!"

"You need not be so concerned," Finton chuckled as he jumped from the post, taking his horse by the reins, "It was merely a small piece of trick riding."

Kayleigh opened the gate, walking with Finton to the stables, "You are every bit the daft boy I bested and befriended as a maiden of fifteen."

Finton laughed again, "And you are every bit the spirited maiden of fifteen who bested me when nobody could see and then befriended me so I would conceal her secret."

Kayleigh chuckled, "It appears you have repaid me for that defeat." She removed the saddle from her horse and checked the mare for injury. As she led the horse to its stall, she continued, "I suppose we had better make haste; Mother is likely expecting you."

As Finton tied his horse in the vacant stall kept for guests, he replied, "I was expected to arrive tomorrow, but the path was far clearer than I had predicted." Kayleigh turned to help Finton with his saddlebags, but he had already slung them over his shoulder as he continued, a distant look in his eye, "It has been unusually peaceful of late…"

"I suppose that is a testament to the knights' abilities and the fairness of our good king Arthur," Kayleigh replied as she led Finton along the path to her house.

Finton shook his head as if to clear it, "Perhaps you are correct. Regardless, it still gives me cause to be wary…"

Kayleigh stopped, a look of intense anger and terror mingling in her sharp brown eyes as she met the blond man's eyes, "Do you suspect that the scoundrel Ruber may be planning something?"

Finton's crystal blue eyes narrowed and blazed as he took Kayleigh's hand, his voice low and unusually serious, "That traitor has managed to avoid capture since his stunt ten years ago. I promise you now, Kayleigh, that if he dares to make a return, I shall see him slain for his crimes or else perish in battle."

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

**I apologize for the use of an OC; I worked this chapter a billion different ways trying to avoid it, but as you can tell, it had to happen. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Kayleigh and Finton rarely strayed from each other's side. Kayleigh's mother made no attempt to appear a neutral party; Kayleigh could not believe that her mother failed to chastise Kayleigh for discussing battle strategies over dinner. In fact, the young maiden found that Juliana seemed to be working as intently as Finton for Kayleigh's acceptance of his proposal, allowing the couple an almost brazen lack of supervision whenever she was not incessantly chattering about the couple's future. In spite of her mother's awkward and needless mediations, Kayleigh found that she might even be inclined to wed the knight-to-be.

On one particular day, the young maiden rose early. It was on this morning that Kayleigh donned an oversized blue tunic and pants- formerly her father's- and shrouded herself with a dark blue cloak before silently leaving the house. She made her way to the barn in the dim pre-dawn twilight. Wordlessly, she opened her horse's stall, placed and cinched the saddle, and led the creature onto the path. The maiden pulled herself into the saddle. With a quick pat to the cream mare's side, Kayleigh rode at a brisk trot away from the house.

It seemed only a few minutes had passed before the Kayleigh arrived at her destination. She dismounted and secured her horse to a fencepost. Her mind a flurry, she strode among the waist-high stones toward one that was larger than the rest. She glanced down at the dewy grass beneath her feet, wondering what she would say if anyone followed her here. Finally, she stopped a few yards short of the largest headstone.

Kayleigh's breath caught in her throat and she had to pause before speaking, "I'm sorry. I wanted to preserve your name, father. I-I just have no choice, now. Had I a brother to carry on your name…" Kayleigh swiped her hand across her eyes and regained her composure, "I think, father, that you would approve the proposal I must accept today. At least, I hope that you would. Finton thinks as I remember you did; yet, he must follow his father's bidding…" Kayleigh stood, clearing her throat, "Even if our name cannot continue, I will fly on my father's wings, as you made me believe I could. I will keep our line in knighthood."

With that, the maiden turned, feeling stronger than she had in ages. She stopped short, feeling the color draining from her face. There was another horse next to hers- and she knew well to whom it belonged. She looked around wildly, embarrassment rising despite her best efforts to remain calm.

"You need not be alarmed," a voice from the horses' direction called. Kayleigh whirled around. By the fencepost was a tall man with distinctively blond hair. Kayleigh watched as he strode towards her, a serious light in his crystal-blue eyes, "I heard you sneaking out and deigned to follow at a distance."

Kayleigh felt annoyance bubbling from her core, "I never once heard you-"

"Of course you failed to hear me," Finton replied, "you were listening to your thoughts as opposed to your surroundings. For now, that is beside the point."

"And what point would that be?" Kayleigh inquired.

Finton's eyes softened, and immediately Kayleigh regretted her harsh tone. He took a deep breath and answered, "I know that, did tradition not demand it, you would not accept my father's terms, nor will I pretend that I would do anything different were our roles reversed."

Kayleigh stared. She had no idea what could be said.

Finton continued, "I may still find a method of compromising my father's terms; you have no brother to continue your family name, yet I have five that will suffice my own family name and crest."

Kayleigh stared blankly at the man in front of her. She knew she ought to be thankful; no other man would have offered to go so far to help her. She bit back whatever she was feeling and replied, "Thank you," She paused, debating her next words.

In her interim of speech, Finton spoke, "Perhaps we ought to return. Your mother may be concerned to find neither daughter nor guest present."

"Of course," Kayleigh murmured, glancing at the sunrise, "She may already be aware of our absence."

The two walked to their horses. Absent-mindedly, Kayleigh reached up to pull herself into her saddle. On a strange whim, she glanced to the side. Finton was holding out his hand.

"Is it not proper to help a fair maiden onto her horse?" The man's blue eyes were sincere, yet Kayleigh felt less than flattered. She reached out her hand and allowed him his propriety. The two began their ride along the road to the house.

For an uncomfortable length, neither said anything. Finally, the blond man garbed in purple broke the silence, "How long have you managed to keep your persistent self-training a secret from your mother?"

Kayleigh paused, "On many occasions, I have entertained the possibility that it is no secret to her, but as for my self-training, I have maintained it for ten years."

Finton gave a pensive grunt, then replied, "Would it please you to demonstrate?"

Kayleigh stared at him, shocked, "You would seek a demonstration from a woman?"

"You gave no indication that you would prefer otherwise five years ago," Finton pointed out with a note of humor in his voice, "And a woman peculiar enough to train herself is a thing of interest to me."

Kayleigh straightened up, "Very well, then, I suppose you'll have no reservations if I show you." With that, she spurred her horse into a gallop, bypassing the fence of her house. Finton pulled alongside her.

"Have you gone mad?" He panted, "I never meant to imply a demonstration _now_!"

Kayleigh laughed, "Are we not already on horseback? I usually am absent from breakfast, so mother will be unconcerned as long as we return before noon."

Kayleigh jumped an upcoming stretch of fence, looking back to make sure her betrothed had managed the same. It was not long before they reached her secret training ground, a barren stretch of land with sparse grass that few people ever bothered to visit. There, the pair squared off several times to spar, then demonstrated their abilities on horseback. Kayleigh thought she had even impressed her guest with her jousting ability.

They had scarcely been there an hour when the distant sound of a horn caught their attention. Kayleigh knew from one of her father's lessons that it was an emergency signal. Beside her, Finton gasped.

"What is it?" Kayleigh asked.

Finton turned to face her, his face pale with fear, "Excalibur- it's been stolen!"

**Author's note:**

**It is great to be back! I haven't got much to say about this chapter. I hope to be able to release on a weekly basis, but I'm only set up for two more weeks. If you want my full explanation, it's here: u/5753868/Flautist4ever . I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me and my erratic schedule and to tell you that a new chapter will be up next Friday.**

**Yours truly,**

**Flautist4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

"No!" Kayleigh's mother shrieked, "Absolutely not!"

"Mother, Excalibur is missing," Kayleigh persisted, casting a glance at Finton for support, "And every person available must look for it!"

Lady Juliana's face was an unfamiliar mask of fury to her daughter, "The _knights_ will find the sword, and they'll do it without an overreaching _damsel_ who clomps around in her father's clothing pretending to be one of them!" Juliana's expression changed from fury to one of desperation, "_Please_ Kayleigh! Stay here and plan your wedding. Let your dress be fitted. _Please-_"

Kayleigh could not take anymore, "Camelot is in a state of emergency and you would concern yourself with a _wedding_?! Father would be-"

"Your father isn't here to help, Kayleigh!" Juliana shot back, "We can do nothing more than keep our lands under control as usual! And part of that is minding our responsibilities as noblewomen!"

"Which is precisely why you failed to provide another knight to the king's service when you had a chance," Kayleigh could not believe what she was saying, but was powerless to stop, "Or have you forgotten the King's offer from ten years ago?"

"And what if I lost you," Juliana answered, her voice low and trembling with rage, "Just as we lost your father? Have you once considered that? Has it once occurred to you that your father's bloodline cannot continue if I let you get yourself killed like he did?"

Hot tears forced themselves into Kayleigh's eyes, "I should think, mother, that you of all people would know to put honor before bloodlines!" Kayleigh turned and stormed past Finton and out of the house.

Finton put a comforting hand on his future mother-in-law's shoulder, "I wish my visit could have ended with so much less grief than it has, kind Juliana, or that I could stay to see this resolved. I must bid you farewell for now."

Juliana stopped him, "Ten years I have raised that child in the absence of her father. Ten years of bittersweet peace and prosperity," Her voice cracked, "Why, then, on the very anniversary of the day her father was taken from us does she wish to follow him to his violent grave?"

Finton said nothing for a while, then answered, "Perhaps, as she is your last remnant of your husband, that dream is her last remnant of her father. Yet, she will never know of your anguish unless you tell her of it. I cannot remain here any longer; it will not aid in the search for Excalibur. I shall return as soon as the sword is once more at Arthur's side."

Finton left, leaving Juliana alone with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Juliana helped the servants prepare the table for dinner; as the landlord in her husband's absence, it would be her responsibility to inform those she oversaw of the present situation. She glanced toward the window. It was well past sundown. The matriarch found herself quite worried; her daughter was usually home within a few minutes of sunset. She stifled a sigh. She was not surprised after what she said to the girl. A movement from the corner of her eye jerked her out of her thoughts. She stared into the darkness outside the window, but could see nothing. She looked for only a moment longer, and then turned around to gaze at her immaculately kept house.

As if someone had been waiting for precisely that moment, a flaming arrow broke through the window and embedded itself into the table where Juliana's hand had been only a second before. She turned around in time to watch the door fly from its hinges as a barbaric figure strode through the frame.

"Oh, Juliana," the unknown figure sang as he strode up to the table and slumped into a chair, "I have a matter of urgent business for you."

Juliana stumbled forward, trying to draw herself to full height, "W-Who are you? You have no business here!"

The man pulled off his helmet and smoothed his grey and red hair, "Of course I have business here, Juliana." He got up and took Juliana's hand to kiss it, "I am here to visit a beautiful widow. Or are you still in mourning?"

Juliana slapped him. Hard. "Impertinent pig!"

The man stepped back, the look of badly-feigned hurt on his face barely masking the shock seeping through, "And after I took great pains to arrange this visit," his mocking tone enraged Juliana even more.

Juliana snarled, "I demand you leave immediately, _Ruber_!"

A look of self-satisfaction crossed Ruber's features, "Ah, but I have some plans. And you, pretty Juliana, are going to aid in their execution."

"I would sooner _die_," Juliana spat as Ruber examined the tapestry with a glazed look in his green eyes.

Ruber casually tilted his head, "Such a lovely family you had, Juliana." He drew his sword, examining it, "It _is_ a pity about your husband," he slashed his sword through the image of Lionel and cut around Kayleigh's visage, "But I think you shall find my offer too good to refuse." He slowly drew his sword across tapestry-Kayleigh's throat. As the thick fabric fell to the floor, Juliana saw three sets of feet. Juliana gasped as Ruber stepped aside; struggling between two young men, each of whom heavily favored Ruber's appearance, was Kayleigh. Juliana felt dizzy. Kayleigh was covered in bruises and cuts- as were her captors. Ruber walked over to the trio, patting one of the men on the head, "What do you think of my sons, Juliana? They inherited their father's brawn. Unfortunately, they are somewhat lacking in their father's brains. Nevertheless, they more than sufficed to overpower your daughter. It is such a _pity_ watching a poorly-trained daughter overtaken like her inept father."

Juliana watched as her daughter continued to fight her captors' grasps in vain, "Mother! Do not give him anything! If we die, Camelot and all father fought for wi-" Kayleigh was cut off by a sharp kick in the stomach from the muscular boy on her left. Juliana winced as her daughter coughed and gasped from the shock.

Ruber leaned close to Juliana, his foul breath making the woman curl her lip, "You cannot simply allow your daughter to be killed in front of you, Juliana. Only grant me what I wish, and she may only find herself in poverty as opposed to a grave."

Juliana only breathed her response, "Fine."

"No!" Kayleigh screeched as she threw her weight backwards, grabbing one of her guards' swords and charging at Ruber. The traitor glanced out of the corner of one eye and caught Kayleigh's wrist, throwing her to the side as if she were no more than a troublesome rat. Kayleigh skidded across the table and landed with a crash on two chairs, which scraped as they slid backwards, unceremoniously dumping the maiden on the floor with a thud. Juliana gasped.

"Keep her enclosed until we need her," Ruber commanded his sons as they lifted the girl from her place on the ground. Juliana could see Kayleigh's eyes were barely open and her hair stuck out at odd angles. The older woman was unsure whether the shaking she saw was sheer exhaustion and injury or if her daughter was still trying to fight.

Ruber stepped into her view as the trio reached the stairs, "Do not be afraid. She shall probably recover- assuming she is somehow more durable than her father." Juliana said nothing and Ruber continued, pulling a vial of glowing green liquid from his pocket, "You see, after I was exiled, I wandered the outskirts of Camelot's border. A life in exile, as you might imagine, is a lonely existence, but I had my brood and their mothers. And just as I was ready to forget my ambition to rule Camelot, I happened upon a clan of witches. They, too, were in exile and deigned to aid me on reasonable terms: Arthur will be slain and they shall return to their former place." Juliana averted her eyes as a wave of shame threatened to stop her heart. She did not react as Ruber lifted her chin to regain eye contact, his already green eyes glowing evilly in the sickly light from the vial, as he continued, "Which brings to light your importance, Juliana. All I require is that you sit in the wagon at the front of our army. When we reach Camelot, you will show your face to the guards, and when Arthur falls, you and your daughter will remain alive."

"Then what need have you of that vial?" Juliana murmured, looking back at the torn remnants of the family tapestry behind her. The wall looked stark where the torn sections once proudly hung.

Ruber laughed, "A unique and rare potion. A solitary drop is enough to turn your well into the life-spring of my new army. You, however, will be spared the sight of its horrors; the transformation it incurs is far too gruesome for an unfortunate widow such as yourself to bear. Rest assured that my sons may well be invincible after tonight." Juliana avoided his cruel gaze as another wave of hate tore through her body.

"Father," a voice called from the stairs, causing Ruber and Juliana to look toward the man who was speaking, "We are assembled save for one guarding the maiden. It is a mystery how she continues her resistance." The young man ran a hand through his flame-colored hair as he awaited his father's orders. Juliana found herself turning as cold and hard as if her heart were deadly ice instead of flesh. She only wished it could have happened sooner.

Ruber paused, glancing around the warmly lit room, and then shoved Juliana into the man's arms, "Lock her in the room with the girl. Once the first have been transformed, you and your brother will be relieved to make the transformation yourselves. You need not worry about the widow, but it would be an inconvenience if the girl were to escape; it would be regrettable to kill our valuable pawn, would it not?"

The man tightened his grip on Juliana's shoulders, causing the blue-clad woman to gasp in pain as he began to lead her up the stairs, "Yes, father."

**Author's Notes:**

**So this week, I've uploaded two chapters since chapter 8 is a bit short.**

**I may have to raise the rating on this next week. Kayleigh's escape in the movie just wouldn't work, but the one I originally had wasn't exactly better... I won't spoil it for you here, but if you'd like to see it early in exchange for some critique, let me know in a Private Message.**

**Thank you for reading. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Contains some violence/blood. I may raise the story's rating later.**

Kayleigh sat across the room from her guard, glaring in a futile attempt to gain some opening for her freedom. Although her injuries ached and throbbed, she barely felt the pain; her loathing occupied most of her attention. Her guard seemed disinterested since she had given up her futile direct attacks, which had apparently been amusing since her hands were tied behind her back as soon as her guards found a suitable rag with which to secure her hands. Their feud seemed to be a waiting game now. Occasionally, the man would chuckle at her as if he found her state humorous. The way his smile twisted across his angular face made Kayleigh sick.

The sound of footsteps brought Kayleigh from her thoughts. She glanced toward the door as it opened, and gaped in shock as her mother was escorted into the room by the younger guard. Kayleigh got up and stumbled toward her mother as the guards shoved the older woman over to the bed, gesturing for her to sit.

Kayleigh sat beside her mother, "Are you unharmed?" Juliana looked defeated, older. Her hair seemed silver in the dim light spilling through the window, which also seemed to highlight the handful of creases in the widow's features.

Juliana covered her face with her hands, "What have I done, Kayleigh?" The widow sobbed, "I've doomed Camelot…"

Kayleigh stifled the words she wanted to say. "The knights will find Excalibur in time for Arthur to fight this threat," she offered lamely instead. Under her pillow was a dagger that Finton had given her in secret only a few days prior. Kayleigh pondered how to tell her mother without alerting the guards.

Suddenly, ghastly screams filled the air. Kayleigh glanced at her mother, who looked as though she might vomit. The older of the two red-clad guards by the door erupted in laughter, doubling over as he bellowed his twisted sense of humor. Kayleigh stared at him as he finished his outburst and looked up, his face- whether by moonlight or Kayleigh's hatred- seemed to look snakelike as he looked again at the women in his charge, and then back to his brother, who looked confused.

"Father was right in keeping the women away from the transformations," The guard to the right joked, elbowing his brother in the ribs. He laughed again as if the bloodcurdling din were a sweet melody to his ears.

"I would have preferred the witches' demonstration on anything other than our last rooster," The other moaned grimly as he moved a hand to his stomach with a look of longing on his face, "At least then we would have been able to eat it." Kayleigh decided she hated the younger brother slightly less, not that that really meant anything; she was going to be free again, and she knew that once she was unrestrained, she would be ruthless as the northern winter storms as she wiped the stupid expressions from her captors' faces.

Kayleigh did not have much time to ponder the brothers' meaning. Before a minute had passed, there was a harsh, unnatural clanking of what must have been footsteps ascending the stairs. The door opened and she only got a glance of what looked like a metal man before the guards left the room. She quickly got up and sat on her mother's other side, straining for the dagger behind her pillow. She grabbed it just in time for the older brother to reenter the room, his red hair and clothing overpowering even in the cool moonlight. She pressed the blade against her tight bindings, fighting not to reveal the satisfaction she felt as the cloth gave way like butter to the finely crafted knife. She glared at the guard as he spoke, a saccharine note of false affection in his voice.

"It appears I shall have to guard you two ladies a little longer. It must be that I'm the oldest," the guard laughed, not noticing the sound of Kayleigh cutting her bonds. He looked at Kayleigh for longer than she was comfortable with, and she averted her eyes, pretending her hands were still tied. His eyes felt as if they were burning through her skin and she felt as though she were naked in front of him. He strode across the moonlit room to the young woman, throwing a challenging glance at Juliana before he ran a finger along Kayleigh's jawline, "Perhaps when this is over," he purred as a malicious grin twisted across his features, "you shall find yourself consort to the crown prince, if my father would allow it." The guard leaned his face in, but his eyes flicked over Kayleigh's shoulder, "Wha?" This was his mistake, Kayleigh realized.

Kayleigh plunged the dagger into the guard's throat before she could think of any other way. She stood staring horrified as the man stumbled backwards, gurgling unintelligibly. Kayleigh watched as he fell against the wall and then slumped to the floor, his blood trickling from his wound and from a corner of his mouth, staining his already crimson clothing. She felt herself trembling and looked down at her hands, which were flecked with the guard's blood. Her ferocity left as the realization of what it was to kill set in, chilling her to the bone. The moonlight felt as if it were only there to antagonize her and expose her as a murderess. She thought she heard the guard gurgle a last curse as he struggled for breath.

Kayleigh looked up and stared dumbly at her mother, and then back to the guard, who still glared even as the life faded from his eyes. She took a step forward, then another, and so on until she found herself standing in front of the freshly dead guard. Her hands shook as she pulled her knife out of the wound with a nauseating sucking sound. She turned away from the body and heaved, hoping there were none of Ruber's men left in the house to hear her. She never wanted to kill again as long as she lived.

"Kayleigh!" Juliana whispered, "You must go to Camelot while you can! Forget what you have done! Warn Arthur!"

Her mother spoke again, more urgently, as her eyes seemed to bulge in the uneven light, "Kayleigh, go! Now! You have to warn Arthur as quickly as you can! Camelot needs time to prepare!" Kayleigh looked up; her mother was standing over her. Juliana grabbed Kayleigh's bloodstained tunic and lifted the maiden until their eyes met. Kayleigh thought her mother looked insane, "If I do it, they'll kill you, and they'll not feel the way you do about it. I am safe if you flee _now_!" Juliana gently shoved Kayleigh away, "Redeem your foolish mother's mistakes. You're our best hope, now, in this moment of war."

Kayleigh glanced at the dead man slumped by the door, and felt a strange, fear-fueled strength entering her limbs as she realized that she would be next, then Arthur, if she stayed. She dashed over to the window and looked around, her lifelong home suddenly a treacherous nest of bloodthirsty enemies. Luckily, nobody seemed to be returning and the path to the barn seemed clear. She looked at her mother, who nodded at her gravely.

"I shall see you if I survive," Kayleigh told her mother, her voice determined. She climbed from the window and snuck carefully around the house, chancing a look in the main window as she tried to keep to the shadows. She allowed herself a sigh of relief and bit her lip to prevent an odd nervous chatter threatening to rise from her core. Her mother was alone, and it would be a while before anyone noticed Kayleigh was missing. She willed a silent prayer of thanks for Ruber's clumsiness in leaving only one guard.

She slipped her bloody dagger into her father's belt and ran for the stables, trying desperately not to make a sound. Her horse was still saddled from earlier, and her heart soared at the flow of luck as she prayed it would not end soon. She took the horse by the reins and began to lead it toward the front gate. She prayed desperately that the animal would not spook as they neared the path by the well. The water gave off an unnatural green light by which she could see Ruber's army. Now she prayed she would not spook: each man looked as though made of black, living chainmail that shone with a malicious rainbow of sickly hues of decay. Each monster had an assortment of hellish weapons instead of limbs. The overall impression was that of a godforsaken, inhuman mangle- and she could see that they were more than twenty strong.

Kayleigh ducked as a deafening screech filled the air. She looked up and saw a massive, winged, catlike figure that she had assigned to mythology. She ducked and held her arms protectively over her face as the griffon landed with a hiss, apparently unaware of her presence at all. From her low vantage point, Kayleigh recognized a very familiar silhouette approaching the beast.

"My faithful pet," Ruber greeted the monster, his narrow, angular face contorting itself into a twisted smile, "Tonight, we have won. Panic sweeps the land, without Excalibur, Arthur is useless, and in only a matter of weeks shall I rend his head from his shoulders with that very blade." At Ruber's words, the griffon began to stammer. Ruber turned to the beast, "What is it?"

"Master," the griffon hissed with a note of embarrassment in its voice, "Arthur is without Excalibur… But we are without it as well." The great creature seemed to sink inside its thick, dusky covering of fur and feathers. It was strangely pathetic.

Ruber grabbed the creature's bat-like ear, paying no attention to the creature's yowling, "You wretched mythological moron! I. GAVE. YOU. ONE. TASK! How could you possibly fail?"

"I was ambushed," The griffon explained, averting its glowing amber eyes, "By a falcon."

"My magnificent beast," Ruber said as if trying to understand the creature's words, his face contorting into a hideous mix of confusion and rage, "was outmatched _by a pigeon_?"

The griffon snorted, "It was not a pigeon; it was a _falcon_ with silver wings. I reached to ensnare it in my claws, but it flew beneath me and knocked the sword from my grasp. Before I could recover it, the cursed Forbidden Forest itself rose against me, and I had to abandon it."

"Terrifying," Ruber commented sarcastically, as he held the creature's head closer to him. Kayleigh caught a glimpse of the fury in the traitor's eyes as he responded, "_Where _is the sword_, now?_"

The foul beast growled, "I told you: the Forbidden Forest, master. The danger is untold."

Kayleigh did not wait to hear the rest. She swung herself into the saddle, jumped the gate, and barreled down the road as fast as she could, willing herself not to be seen, even in the bright moonlight.

Inside her confined room, Juliana silently prayed for her daughter's safety. She thought she saw a speck moving along the road, hoping it was not a trick of the light and willing her daughter as much ground as possible before Ruber's men gave chase. The other guards had not yet come back, which was fine with Juliana. Even if they left her to rot with the dead man, Juliana could not say she cared as long as each day they delayed was one that her daughter had to put more distance between Ruber and his goals. Juliana reclined on the bed and tried to put her mind elsewhere. She examined her hand and saw a little blood on it that she reasoned had come off when she grabbed her daughter's shirt. She shuddered, wishing she had not had to be so harsh to her daughter. War was not a thing for which the girl was ever prepared, having been born just in time for the last battles of the land's bloody civil war and spared the worst of her father's war stories. Juliana prayed that her daughter would be as strong as Lionel had promised before he died.

The door slammed open, interrupting Juliana's thoughts. Juliana gasped at the sight before her: a vaguely man-shaped, grotesque pile of metal with hands- if they could be called hands- that seemed to have blades for fingers. The metal was iridescent black and glittered menacingly in the moonlight. Ruber shoved his way in front of it, then stopped short, his eyes widening at the sight of Juliana alone. The fiend whirled around violently, gasping as he seemed to catch the smell of blood. Juliana sat up as Ruber slammed the door to see what was behind it. Juliana never expected what she saw next. Ruber sank to his knees and seemed to shake, and Juliana thought she heard the man crying. Surprised as she was, Juliana felt no empathy for her captor, only a cold, smug, feeling of vengeance.

"Where is she?" Ruber shouted at Juliana as he stalked across the room, swiping a hand across his eyes as he left the dead man where he lay. He grabbed Juliana's arm, "She could not have disappeared into thin air, woman."

"Who?" Juliana asked coldly. She was going to stall as long as she possibly could.

"That murdering wench you spawned into this world," Ruber growled, clenching Juliana's arm. She gritted her teeth so as not to give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurt her as he continued, "Where is she?"

"Do you think I possess a psychic bond with my daughter," Juliana's voice could have frozen the sea, "that I would be aware of her location from here?" She secretly relished the moment that Ruber's eyes flashed with primal anger. It crossed the widow's mind that she had turned as cruel as the man in front of her, but Camelot was at war, and she would do anything to hinder the man who ripped her husband from her arms. She only regretted that the resolve had not come sooner.

She inhaled sharply as Ruber hoisted her in the air and whispered in a voice dripping with murder, "Consider yourself fortunate that we need you alive for now. I _will_ slay you and your daughter as soon as I sit upon the throne, and I shall do so where your husband fell. Remember that, woman."

Ruber tossed Juliana back onto the bed and drew his blade, pointing it at the monstrosity that had entered the room with him, "Throw her in the wagon and prepare to leave. I shall handle the girl _personally_."

Juliana continued to pray that her daughter made use of every second she had, and that somehow, her daughter would evade Ruber's grasp before he could find her. Mostly, though she knew the chances were slim, she prayed that her daughter would find a protector.

**Whew! This was a hard chapter to write, but that only means I am all the more open to critique. I hope it did not make anyone too uncomfortable. I ran it by my IRL friends several times to make sure it would not be too extreme, but still put the warning on it just to make sure that anybody who might be a little more sensitive to this stuff would be warned.**

**That said, I will not be uploading on Friday, December 26, due to the fact that 12/24 through 12/27 is a string of birthdays in my family. Instead, I will upload on Sunday, December 28 before returning to the Friday schedule on January 2.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**Flautist4ever**


	11. Chapter 11

Kayleigh fought to keep herself focused as she pushed her horse as fast as it would go down the road; if she could somehow catch up with her promised husband, they could both search the Forbidden Forest. Surely with the Griffon's unknowingly given information, she could help Finton locate the sword and return it to its rightful place. She gave the cream mare a light kick to keep the pace as she involuntarily thought of her escape. She searched her memories. Had her father ever had to do what she had done? She thought of his war stories and how she had enjoyed them as a child. They took on a far more terrifying meaning now. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes against the wind in her face. The road was empty, a stark, pale stripe against an otherwise dark landscape made only slightly lighter in the full moon's light.

She did not travel much farther when she spotted a dark speck on the road ahead. She spurred her horse even faster, her vision blurring as her eyes watered against the rushing wind. Her eyes widened as the speck grew closer and took shape. It was a man. She pulled her horse to a stop and sprinted the last few yards to investigate.

Kayleigh felt sick again. The man was dead, as she feared, and lying face down. She examined the body, turning him over as her stomach churned painfully with fear. He had several deep cuts on his limbs, but the fatal wound was much more grotesque: he had been impaled several times through the chest and abdomen. Kayleigh looked at his face, which was eerily familiar even under the blood that distorted the features. She took the edge of her tunic and wiped it as clean as she could, hoping her sudden suspicion was wrong. She gasped and stumbled backwards. It could not be that she was right. She looked at the face again, trying not to cry. No matter how she tried, there was no mistaking the crystal blue eyes or the way the distinctive blond hair, even stained and smeared in dark red, glinted silver beneath the stars. She reeled dizzily, panicking as the realization that she had nobody to help her sank in; no matter how she screamed and cried, nobody would hear her. Behind her, the faint sounds of a freshly-begun pursuit dragged her from her shock and grief. She dragged Finton's body to the side of the road and closed his eyes, pausing only to pray that she would live to return his body to his father when this nightmare ended.

She returned to her horse and spurred the cream mare forward, galloping as fast as she could toward the fork in the road. She briefly considered going straight for Camelot. Instead, she steered onto the path to the Forbidden Forest. If nothing else, she could hide Excalibur and prevent Ruber from ever using it- assuming she survived long enough to find it. A faint memory rose in the back of her mind at the thought: nobody had ever returned from that place. She fought not to think of the death she would face in the wilds; at least whatever killed her there would grant her the dignity of dying free from Ruber's clutches. She heard the sound of galloping behind her, and it was loud.

Kyleigh stole a glance backwards and immediately regretted it. They had transformed their horses, too. Her mare would never be able to outpace the glimmering monstrosities on which Ruber's weapon-men rode. She heard a whooshing sound as two enormous bolts flew past her head, knocking over a large dead tree ahead of her. She pulled her horse back and steered it into the stream that ran alongside the road. She cursed under her breath; the mangles had given themselves a further gain in ground. Still, she could see the Forbidden Forest ahead. She leaned forward on her horse, jumping a ditch and gaining even more ground towards her destination. Just as she reached the first trees, a strange mist shot out, spooking the horse. As if time had slowed, Kayleigh tumbled from her saddle, catching a brief glimpse of the monstrosities pursuing her, and hit the ground with a jolt of pain. She pushed herself to her feet and dashed into the forest with all the speed she could muster on her exhausted legs.

With every step, Kayleigh felt that the forest was trying to banish her as she would spit out a moldy piece of food. Every branch that snagged at her was a hand trying to push her back out. The more she struggled forward, the more the forest fought her. She looked over her shoulder and tried to press on faster, but one of the hand-branches snagged in her hair, catching painfully in the tight knot that held her hair out of the way. She struggled to get herself free but found it futile, her panic suitably drowning out everything but the pounding heartbeat in her ears. Frantically, she reached for her dagger, but found one of the unholy weapon-soldiers already had its blade-hand poised to strike. She closed her eyes and pulled. Pain sliced through the nape of her neck, but she found herself free. The ground was less rocky and the trees were thinning as she continued running as fast as her body could take her, yet as the silver dawn began to filter through the trees, she began to truly feel her wounds. Her mind fogged and her vision blurred as she began to stumble through the dense undergrowth.

She looked back again. She had maneuvered somewhat more easily than the bulky weapon-men and had gained some ground. She blinked, unable to do anything else to express the small glimmer of relief that flooded through her. As she turned her head to look forward, her foot caught in a root and she fell forward. She prepared to pick herself up, but there was no ground beneath her. She watched as the cliff sped by her while she reached for something-anything- to break her fall, but there was nothing. As the air sped past her, she saw her life flash before her eyes. She had just enough time to feel her first tears in what felt like a lifetime begin to flow.

Hitting the water felt like being thrown against a brick wall. What breath she had was knocked out of her, and she tried to pull herself up to the surface. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes. In what dim light there was, she could see a net stretched around her. She reached for her dagger and hacked at the net, which seemed to fight her razor sharp blade with every strike. Finally, she freed herself enough to swim. She clawed her way out of the water just in time to watch her pursuers sink beneath the surface. She swam frantically to the shore and managed a short distance before she sank to her knees, unable to go any further. She crawled behind a tree and examined herself. Her hair was gone below the nape of her neck, and she was covered in blood and was more than certain that not all of it was her own. She looked at her arms and under her tunic to find that she had several leeches on her. She took her dagger and set to removing them, getting the last one off just as she slipped into a fitful, tormented half-sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys for sticking with this through these dark chapters. The story lightens up again starting next week, and I will begin adding some alternate chapters alongside the normal ones. The alternate chapters will lead up to an alternate ending and will be clearly marked so that they do not interrupt the flow of the story I originally started.**

**I look forward to your reviews.**

**Thanks again,**

**Flautist4ever**


	12. Chapter 12

Something prodded Kayleigh in the side, jerking her from her nightmares. Her eyes flickered open and her vision focused. She screamed and pressed herself against the tree. In her tired, devastated mind, it looked as if her victim had returned for his vengeance. Her mind cleared as the strange man backed up, pressing his hands over his ears.

"Will you stop screaming?" the strange man barked as Kayleigh stared at him. She shook her head and fell silent, realizing her mind had played a foul trick. This man clearly could not have been the guard from the previous night. She looked more intently at him. His face had sharp features, but was somewhat broader and framed with long hair that obscured his eyes. In his left hand, he held a walking staff nearly as long as he was tall. And he was tall.

Kayleigh began to stammer an apology, "I-"

"What are you doing here?" The man questioned, an odd expression that Kayleigh guessed was a snarl forming across his features, "This is no place for you!"

"I had no other choice!" Kayleigh exclaimed as she stood, using the tree for support, "Excalibur was stolen and-" A series of heavy clanking footsteps jerked Kayleigh's attention to behind the man. "Look out!" she called.

The man spun around, tossing his head in every direction as if he could not see the unnatural, mangled piles of man-shaped chain mail advancing on him. A screech filled the air, and Kayleigh thought she saw a flash of silver overhead. The man tightened his grip on his quarter staff and took a fighting stance. The first of Ruber's minions advanced, and Kayleigh thought the monster would dispatch the man with one blow. Kayleigh heard a chirp, and the man dodged, slamming his staff into the monster's midriff, twisting it and throwing the monster back into the second one. Kayleigh could see that the creatures were not finished yet, and dashed forward until she stood next to the man. In the morning light, she could more clearly see the monsters. Each had a skeletal face that had enough moving plates to render expression, and below the head, a tangle of chainmail orchestrated by mechanisms Kayleigh could not understand seemed to serve for muscles. Their massive forms sent a chilling fear running down her spine, but Kayleigh was done fleeing.

"I will not run from these things anymore!" She shouted as the man inclined his head.

"Just stay out of my way!" He growled as the monsters advanced again.

Kayleigh nodded and dashed forward, dropping to the ground and sliding beneath one. She tried to drive her knife into its leg, but the chainmail skin was impenetrable. She quickly flailed, trying to slice through a metal string that seemed to control the foot's movement, but was too slow. She screamed as metal hands grabbed beneath her arms and she found herself looking into eyes that glowed a putrid, soulless green. An idea clicked in her mind and she fumbled to unfasten her belt as she felt herself about to be tossed like a pebble. She left the creature's hand as she managed to draw the belt backwards like a whip. She whirled it above her head and lashed it forward just in time to catch her adversary's hand as it recoiled. She yanked on the belt and positioned herself. A jolt ran up her legs as her feet collided with the beast's head, and she grunted as she landed on top of it, grimly satisfied at the crunching sound as its neck twisted unnaturally. She seemed to have at least managed to immobilize it.

She looked up and saw the strange man fighting the other monster. She stood, mesmerized as the man in green nonchalantly dodged blow after blow, his form a blur of movement against the foliage behind him. She blinked and he struck the other monster, knocking it backwards into the swamp, where it sank beneath the surface again. Kayleigh stepped over the one she had fought, about to thank the man, when a cold, metallic hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her feet from under her. She screamed as she hit the ground, flailing uselessly as the mangle began to drag her away. She writhed and twisted, but her opponent seemed to have learned its lesson; no matter how she flailed, she could not get free.

She heard a screech from above and her captor lurched forward, letting go of her. She caught herself and watched as her rescuer caught the retaliating monster with a spin of his quarterstaff and threw it into the swamp with its partner.

Kayleigh pulled herself to her feet, gingerly testing her ankle and grateful to find that it held her weight, and pulled herself into a fighting stance. To her surprise, the man-weapons pulled themselves up on the other side of the bank and fled.

She glanced at her strange rescuer, who still held his fighting stance and a snarl across his face. Who on earth was this man and where did he learn to fight?

She stepped forward. She had no idea what she could say, but she knew she had to say something.

"That was incredible," Kayleigh blabbered, "How you fought those creatures. How you avoided that, that thing!" Kayleigh now willed herself to cease talking, but could not, "You are amazing! You're-" She finally stopped herself long enough to watch the man continue to stare into the distance, "not even listening to me."

The man paid her no attention, "What did those look like to you?"

Kayleigh briefly forgot her composure, "What- You just _saved_ my _life_! Thank you!"

"Well," the man said, turning around and brushing past her, "Anyone can make a mistake. Now would you mind answering my question?"

"Oh, I understand now," Kayleigh said before she could stop herself, "This is where King Arthur banishes those jesters who are not amusing." She reached to entwine a finger in her hair, but remembered that her hair now only reached the nape of her neck, where she had been cut.

The man laughed sarcastically, turning to smile at her, "And now I shall thank you to leave. I didn't need any reminders of my hermitage. Good day."

Kayleigh felt the words bubbling up again, "Might I at least know your name?"

The man did not look back, "It's Garrett."

Kayleigh followed him at an awkward sprint, "My name is Kayleigh!" She got in front of him and gestured for him to stop, "Garrett, why will you not look at me when I speak to you?" As if in answer, he stopped just short enough of her that her outstretched hand brushed aside a lock of his red hair to reveal blank green eyes with milky white and sightless pupils. She stifled a gasp, "My apologies. I failed to realize you were-"

"I'm what?" The man interrupted, "Tall? Rugged?" He paused, "Handsome?"

Kayleigh tried not to let his offense temper her answer, "blind." Her answer sounded sympathetic enough.

To her surprise, Garrett laughed, "You know, I _always_ forget that one." Kayleigh grunted and opened her mouth to speak, but the man interrupted, "Now why are you here?"

Kayleigh had nothing to lose by telling the truth, "Excalibur was stolen, but Ruber's griffon lost it over this forest. I intend to find the sword and return it to Arthur before Camelot and my mother-"

"Isn't this a job for your husband, woman?" Garrett interrupted as he strode beneath the trees. Kayleigh was surprised how much it seemed that he was a natural part of the forest, at least in his pitilessness.

"I am a maiden," Kayleigh replied resentfully, "And the man to whom I was betrothed was murdered at the hands of Ruber's men as he was trying to find the sword, not that it concerns you."

"Uh-huh," Garrett grunted, showing no sign of remorse, "This forest is no place for anyone else. You're not so far in that you'll be lost if you turn around and go home. I'll look for the sword. Now go away." Kayleigh mused about the similar callousness with which both the forest and the man treated her. She was not entirely sure she trusted him, and hesitated. This man was obviously stronger than she was, and in her tired and hungry state, she would be no match if he intended harm. Still, she reasoned, he had not hurt her yet, and she still had her knife. She took it from her belt and looked at it. It was still a little bloody and dull from fighting Ruber's minion, but it would suffice if she needed it. She made her decision.

"I will not turn back," Kayleigh asserted, "I have been abducted, beaten, and nearly drowned, but I am alive and loyal to Arthur, and I refuse-" A falcon landed on the man's shoulder. Kayleigh gasped as the bird extended a wing to preen beneath it, "Your falcon has silver wings!"

"Really," The man asked sarcastically, turning toward the maiden, "I'll have to take your word for that."

Kayleigh lurched forward, "I apologize! The griffon said it was ambushed by a falcon with silver wings!"

The man turned to the falcon, his face questioning. For a second, Kayleigh thought about how well the hermit was taking her story. It sounded absurd even to Kayleigh, and she had heard the griffon's story with her own ears.

As if the falcon sensed what Garrett was about to say, it chirped affirmatively and flew over to Kayleigh. She gasped as it landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her face, chirping happily. She knew the man could not see what was going on, but she could not help the triumphant smirk that spread across her face, "Your falcon seems to think I have not told you any untruths. And I am not completely incompetent in battle. "

The man turned around, "'Not completely incompetent' and 'useful' are very different terms. Aiden and I will find the sword. We always work alone."

"I see no reason why I should allow you to search alone whilst I return to my captors," Kayleigh shot back.

The man turned his back to Kayleigh and started forward, "I never said you had to return to your captors." He placed a hand on a tree next to him, "I've lived alone here a long time, and this place means life for me. It's death for you, one way or another, if you stay, so you mustn't follow me if you have a mind to survive."

"If I die here, I will have done so with the dignity of not being a traitor's captive," Kayleigh replied, "On my word as a woman of nobility, I shall tell nobody of this place if I survive, and whether I die or live, when Excalibur is returned, I will leave you to your peaceful hermitage and you will never have to hear of me again." She meant every word of it and hoped the strange hermit would not turn her away again.

The man turned around without a sound and continued his walk forward, wordlessly ascending what looked like ancient steps. Kayleigh followed, wondering where this man would lead her. She found herself atop a cliff. On one side, the woods continued along the rim of a small canyon. On the other side, the cliff dropped gently off. Ahead, a massive log provided a sort of bridge under a waterfall. She looked up to try to trace the waterfall's source and was floored to find a massive cavern ahead, which had been obscured by the cascade. She watched as Garrett placed his walking staff in front of him and lifted it, making a dry path through the fall. Kayleigh hurried behind him.

She gasped and nearly slipped as the water hit her in full force. She pulled herself forward, shaking as a breeze made the already cold water feel even colder. Ahead, she could hear the man chuckling to himself. She pushed the cold to the back of her mind and jogged ahead. She was going to prove that she could keep up, even in the darkness. Eventually, they reached the end of the cavern and stepped into the sunlight. Kayleigh stretched a hand to block the harsh light as her eyes adjusted.

Ahead, Garrett continued, unfazed. Kayleigh realized that she had forgotten he was blind. As she continued to follow him, she began to find herself distracted by the forest's beauty. As far as she could see, the trees were laced with what looked like flowering ivy vines. Occasionally, she would glimpse an odd purple pod situated atop a boulder, and overhead were heavy yellow hulls that shone brilliantly in the sunlight. On an impulse, she reached out and touched one of the translucent yellow pods. She gasped as thick, purple mucus covered her.

Ahead, Garrett chuckled, "This is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Aiden."

Kayleigh brushed the purple goop from her body, "Hey! This is not so bad! I'll have you know that I have had more trouble collecting eggs!" Kayleigh shouted as her indignation swelled.

She watched as Garrett turned around. A smug, childish grin crossed his features as he replied, "Somehow, _my lady_, I doubt that."

Kayleigh growled as she brushed the last of the mucus from her arms, shaking her legs as she walked forward. She was certain that he had made a point to show her his expression. The cur.

She followed at a distance as the substance dried and became sticky. She tried to keep her focus on her surroundings instead of wishing she had anyone but the hermit for a travelling companion. She watched as his green-clad form half disappeared against the forest ahead, and she jogged forward to close the gap before he disappeared entirely. That was a mistake; she nearly ran into the man as he stopped short.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly, unable to see what was ahead.

The man stalked forward and opened what looked like a door made of twigs intertwined with strips of leather. He turned his head so that Kayleigh could hear him, "If you're not going to go away, you're going to need a few things." He stepped into what Kayleigh could see was a makeshift hovel built into a tree, "Now are you going to come in or not?" With that, the man turned and stepped inside.

Kayleigh sighed and followed, eager to find Excalibur and leave this man to his forest as she promised.

**Author's Notes:**

**I felt that the way the characters met in the movie was a little forced. Although one could argue that it was early morning, it implied that Garrett traveled at least a short distance through the forest at night, which is then contradicted later. One could also argue that perhaps he slept near the area, but for some reason, I just don't think so. As for the minions, I think it would take them a while to figure out how to swim...**

**Thank you guys for reading, and I hope to finish the story over the two-week break I have. Even if I do finish it, though, I will continue weekly uploads so that I have time to spellcheck, edit, spellcheck again, and refine it.**

**I look forward to your critiques and reviews.**

**Thanks again,**

**Flautist4ever**


	13. Chapter 13

Several hours had passed. Kayleigh followed the man in front of her, still wondering what to make of him. He had wordlessly given her a pack of food and a water pouch earlier, only asking that she not touch anything in his small shelter. Other than that it was small, it had not been what she expected of a hermitage; it well-kept, and everything showed signs of at least rudimentary repair, though most things showed great skill and care in their upkeep. Now, as she struggled to keep up with his pace, she noticed that even his clothing- he had put on a shirt beneath his tunic earlier- had signs of careful keeping, and his hair had not been allowed to grow unchecked, even though it was longer than she had ever seen on a man- longer than her own at this point.

She reached up to feel her once long and flowing hair, which was now only long enough to reach the nape of her neck, and glanced to the side just in time to see a pink orb hurtling toward her. She squealed as she hit the ground. The hermit jumped in front of her, holding his walking stick defensively. Kayleigh saw the odd purple plant that had attacked her swing around to bludgeon her defender. She gasped, but in a split second, the man dodged the plant's pink, club-like appendage and hit it squarely into the ground. He grabbed Kayleigh's arm and pulled her out of the plant's range.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

Kayleigh stood, "I am unharmed- merely winded."

He took a few steps forward, "Good. Let's move on."

Kayleigh followed, "Why did that plant attack me?"

Without turning his head, Garrett replied, "You're bleeding. Or at least, you have blood on you. That's going to be a problem when we reach Dragon Country…"

Kayleigh flinched, "Dragon Country?"

"It's not much farther," Garrett replied dully, "we'll be there not long after midday, even at _this_ pace. The dragons'll be able to smell you, but if you stay close and follow my lead, you won't be eaten… Probably."

Kayleigh felt her face go pale, "C-Cannot- Is there nothing I can do to tend my wounds?"

"Not before we get past it," Garrett replied with an annoyed tone in his voice, "I'll show you how to treat yourself if you live."

Kayleigh sighed, resigning herself to the fact that a show of gratitude was still in order, "Thank you for defending me from that plant."

"You wouldn't have died quietly," Garrett answered coarsely, "and in this place, things that come when they hear death come before anything else can escape."

She wanted to ask how he could be so unconcerned about another person's life, but she knew she would have to save her breath if she wanted to survive until the next morning. She had not slept well enough to manage, given recent events, and had little other recourse than to force herself to put one foot in front of the other.

In the meantime, Kayleigh fell silent and kept her eye out for any more violent plants, but had barely gone a couple steps when she noticed a high cliff rearing up in the path. She opened her mouth to ask Garrett what to do, but looked around as she heard a strange whirring. She was surprised to find that she was in a field of giant flowers, some purple, others yellow, which were nearly the height of a sizeable house. She gasped when she saw the source of the noise: one of the flowers was rising into the air, its purple petals a spinning blur. Garrett was holding onto it, she realized as she stood gaping like a fool. She watched as, at length, he stepped away from the flower and onto the ledge.

She looked around, spotted another purple flower, and grabbed onto it. To her surprise, nothing happened. She felt along the stem, trying to determine what manner of touch would be necessary to provoke it into flight. She brushed against an indent not far above her head, and the petals began to spin. She quickly hugged the stem and tried not to fall as it dragged her through the treetops. Before she realized it, she was her own height above the cliff. She closed her eyes and jumped as far forward as she could and prayed that she would not fall short.

She landed with a grunt and opened her eyes tentatively. Relief flooded her as she realized that she had made it. She straightened up and took a step forward, feeling satisfied that she was able to survive even this far into the Forbidden Forest. Ahead, she thought she heard Garrett mutter something.

She took another carefree step, but there was no ground beneath her foot. She fell forward and twisted to try to right herself, but found herself lying winded on her back, staring at the mockingly blue sky. A familiar faced slid into her field of vision and peered blindly into the general vicinity of her eyes, the rusty-hued hair that framed it glowing in the sunlight.

"I said, 'watch out for the dip in the ground'," Garrett disdainfully repeated. He got to his feet and extended a hand. Dazed, Kayleigh prettily offered her fingers, lightly brushing them against Garrett's hand. He ignored her delicate gesture and grabbed her forearm, pulling her ungracefully to her feet, "Watch where you're going next time," The man released her arm and stalked forward, lightly probing the ground in front of him with his quarterstaff, "Even _I _can do that."

Kayleigh bit back her retort. It would do nothing. All she wanted to do was survive whatever horrors this _Dragon Country_ would throw at her. She resented the hermit's every insinuation of her inferiority, but she knew she was terribly inept in this place. Somewhere in her heart, against her every wish, she felt a glimmer of respect for the man.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I said I'd upload on Sunday this week, but the person whose birthday it is wanted to stay home and chill out today, so I figured I'd just upload today as usual. I've also got enough written that I can estimate this thing is going to be around 35 chapters, give or take. I have decided to give up on the alternate ending for now, since it doesn't change the story very much- only a few scenes and details would be altered- and my IRL friends said it was a really harsh ending and that they preferred the one that follows the movie.**

**Also, Thank you guys for over 200 views this month! You are all awesome!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Flautist4ever**


	14. Chapter 14

Not enough time had passed before the blind hermit crouched, sniffing carefully.

"Have you got a cold?" Kayleigh asked unthinkingly before cringing at her thoughtlessness.

"This is Dragon Country," Garrett replied, making her feel worse, "Can't you smell it?" Kayleigh sniffed at the air and recoiled at the terrible stench that slithered up her nostrils. She opened her mouth to detest the odor, but Garrett spoke before she could complain, "Stay close and do as I do. Since you're here, you might as well not be eaten. Just be careful; I'm not fighting an attacking dragon."

Kayleigh watched, fighting her sudden timidity, as her guide stepped into the open, quickly and lightly probing the ground in front of him. She followed, glancing warily in every direction and hoping the crippling fear in her stomach would not paralyze her in the face of danger. The vast emptiness of this blood-hued sandstone wasteland intimidated her- and that was a gross understatement. She felt nervous words bubbling up and fought to keep them contained as she neared the vast canyon ahead.

They reached a large structure suspended over a chasm and began to climb. Massive spikes jutted and curved from the narrow main column at regular intervals. It was halfway across the structure that Kayleigh realized what it was. Her grasp on her nerves slipped, "Are all dragons the size of this one?"

Garrett replied, not turning to show her his expression, "I wouldn't know; I've never actually _seen_ one."

"Oh. Right," Kayleigh mumbled back, unable to stop herself from muttering incessantly as they passed what she knew was the remnants of the beast's once-massive wings and stepped onto the other side of the abyss, "Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? I-is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?"

"Quiet!" Garrett hissed from ahead, turning his head- Kayleigh knew- just to show her his disapproving expression.

Kayleigh looked wildly around at the orange canyon walls that enclosed the area, "Did you hear something?"

"I wouldn't be able to," Garrett growled, "Over your babbling. Now _please_ stop."

Kayleigh glared at him, forgetting briefly that that would do nothing. A roar shook the canyon and Kayleigh spun around just in time to see an enormous shadow fly across the top. She stumbled backwards and heard a sickening crack from behind her. She turned around to see that her left foot had broken the shell of an egg the size of a large dog. From the smell of it, it had gone rancid long ago. She shook the gelatinous rot from her foot and looked around. Her blood froze, effectively chaining her to her spot. Garrett was nowhere to be seen.

"Garrett!" She called, looking frantically around as another shadow flew overhead, "Where are you?" The shadow landed in the distance, throwing a cloud of dust into the air, and Kayleigh backed up, holding her breath, until she could go no further. She glanced back and found herself pressed against what appeared to be a much larger, hatched egg. The shadow began to advance through the dust. Suddenly, something grabbed Kayleigh's shoulder and yanked her backwards. She let out an involuntary squeal that was quickly muffled as another hand found its way over her mouth. She inhaled sharply through her nose, startled- yet inexplicably comforted- to find the clear forest scent mingling with the rotten dragon stench that filled the air.

"Shh," a voice hissed into her ear as the hand on her shoulder cautiously moved along her arm and pulled her closer to a warm, solid, and decidedly human form on her other side. She looked towards the larger form, and immediately felt both grateful and irritated as she recognized her escort. She removed his hands and peered over the edge of the egg. The shadow turned around a few times as if confused, and then flew away.

"It's gone," Kayleigh whispered.

"I know," Garrett breathed, "Let's go."

Kayleigh shook as she pulled herself up and lifted a foot and stepped over the crumbling edge of the egg. She began to stretch a hand out to help Garrett, but saw that he was already climbing over the opposite edge. She thought she heard a sound from the egg on her other side, but before she could turn, she felt the air explode from her lungs as her body became acquainted with the stony ground. She tried to push herself up, but could barely turn over beneath the crushing weight that pinned her helplessly to the rocks beneath her. As she choked for even a small mouthful of the rotten air, she became aware of two sets of catlike eyes staring her down.

"Run, human," A voice hissed into her ear. She began to make out the shape of two heads pressed close to her face as her vision cleared. She vaguely became aware that each head's slender neck joined at a single origin.

"That is, human, if you can when we're done with you- Ough!" The second voice was cut off as Garrett swung his quarterstaff into its neck.

Kayleigh scrambled to her feet. Garrett battered at her attackers until they were pressed against the canyon wall, cowering in a way Kayleigh never thought possible for dragons, "Stop, human! We command you!" one of the heads shouted, lowering to a level close to its feet.

Garrett slammed his staff into the ground, causing both heads to flinch, "And I thought you were going to eat her. Some ferocious dragons you are."

The second head, which had dark purple horns and amber eyes, responded, "We were trying to scare you away!"

Kayleigh stepped closer to the strange creature, "Why would you do that? What are you?"

The first head, which had tan horns and green eyes, replied, "Frankly, we are a fine example of why cousins ought not to marry."

Kayleigh forced her laughter back, "Why did you not eat us? I though dragons were-"

The green-eyed head snorted, "How the other dragons can stand the taste of such bland things, I shall never know."

"Yeah," the amber-eyed head interjected, "You can't even eat a human 'till it's been beaten for a day, and by then, what's the point?"

"And so unhygienic!" The first head added, "Do you humans ever bathe?"

Kayleigh felt strangely offended in a way she did not quite understand. Before she could ask any further questions, Garrett grabbed her hand and started walking, "Come on, Kayleigh. Let's go."

She started behind him. She did not know how vast this stretch of near-wasteland was, nor did she want to delay finding Excalibur. She cast a glance backwards at the still-cowering purple dragon- or was it dragons- against the canyon wall. She had an idea.

Kayleigh stopped, turning to address the two-headed creature, "Do you know of a more expedient path through this territory?"

Behind her, she heard Garrett make an annoyed sound, "Kayle-"

"Yes," The green-eyed head answered.

Kayleigh smiled, "Would you please be so kind as to show us the way?"

Both heads nodded and the amber-eyed one replied, "As long as the green one doesn't attack us anymore." Kayleigh thought she heard a displeased sound from her guide.

Kayleigh nodded to assure the dragons that she would not allow any more harm to come to them. Suddenly, she remembered an important detail and asked, "Might you have names?"

The green-eyed head looked back, "I am Dulathcathhul, and the other head is also Dulathcathhul."

"You are not individually named?" Kayleigh asked.

"Dragons are named before they hatch," The amber-eyed head answered, "Which makes it hard when you're stuck sharing an egg."

"Then, if you will permit me, might I call you individually?" Kayleigh asked, hoping neither Dulathcathhul would take offense.

The heads shared a confused glance before the amber-eyed one inquired, "How'd that work?"

"Well," Kayleigh stalled, trying to think of suitable names. "I think I would call you, 'Cornwall'," she blurted, "And you, 'Devon'." She finished, pointing to the green-eyed head.

The dragons looked at her as if completely befuddled. "So long as the names are not insults, human, we will allow you to call us by them," The green-eyed head, now Devon, answered.

"Your names are honorable names," Kayleigh said quickly, hoping to hurry now that she knew how to call the two-headed reptile, "Now, about this expedient route…"

"This way," Cornwall gestured forward. Devon turned to face the same direction and the dragon bounded forward a few steps before turning to make sure the humans were following.

Kayleigh grabbed Garrett's hand, to the man's grunted protest, and followed the two-headed dragon along the deep ravine. She was glad the ground was fairly flat. Fear could only push her into focus for so long, and it seemed to last less and less time before she began stumbling in exhaustion. She thought that Devon and Cornwall were slowing their pace for her, but every time she asked, they insisted otherwise. She began to take in her surroundings now that her exhaustion was interfering with her focus. To her surprise, she began to think the canyon somewhat beautiful; the russet sandstone walls reflected the sunlight from all angles so that it was comfortably warm, but not overwhelmingly hot. She fought to stay awake, to see danger in every shadow, to be alert, but found herself strangely enamored by this place. Even the sharp, sulfuric odor could not stop her fascination.

She shook her head and picked up her pace. The dragons probably nested there because it lulled people the way it lulled her. She stepped forward until she was even with the massive reptile.

"Why are we walking? Can we not fly?" She asked the nearest head, Cornwall.

"It's obvious you humans can't fly," Cornwall answered gruffly, making Kayleigh prickle that the dragon thought her so unintelligent, but before she could protest, Cornwall finished his sentence, "But as for- as you call us- Devon and me, we haven't figured out how to fly since Devon's completely useless." As if to demonstrate, a massive wing stretched over Kayleigh's head. She looked across the dragons' back, where Devon flapped his wing indignantly.

"Have you forgotten that wings work _in tandem_?" Devon shot to his other head, "I am not the only one of us who cannot fly."

"It's only because you're holding me back," Cornwall spat, "If I didn't have you, I'd be the fiercest dragon around!"

"I see," Kayleigh said quickly, wondering how she had failed to think of it and hoping to disrupt the argument, "I had not thought of that."

There was a thunderous crash behind the group.

**Author's Notes,**

**Special thanks to my totally awesome brother for his help with the dialogue for both Ruber and the two-headed dragon. I've tried to encourage him to write his own, since he has some really funny ideas that I can't use in this retelling, but he doesn't like writing. Thanks are also in order for 299 views last month. You guys are incredible!**

**As usual, thank you for taking your time to read. Reviews and critiques are appreciated, and I look forward to uploading next week's chapter.**

**Thank you,**

**Flautist4ever**


	15. Chapter 15

Kayleigh turned around and felt her heart stop. Behind the group, easily thrice the size of Devon and Cornwall, was a hydra, with the tallest of its five heads standing nearly half the height of the canyon walls. It drew closer and seemed to leer at the group, each head moving in tandem with the other four. Kayleigh blinked, and the hydra charged.

Kayleigh leapt onto the dragons' back and reached out for Garrett. She felt her eyes widen. Of course he could not see her trying to help him! She jumped as far as she could, ducked beneath Garrett's arm, and started to run behind Devon and Cornwall. Garrett quickly caught on until she was only guiding him by his wrist. She did not chance a backwards glance, but the sudden heat she felt on her back told her that the hydra was getting close.

"Wait!" She cried as a vast lake of green stretched in front of them, "What is this?"

"Keep going!" Garrett shouted as she stopped just short of the lake's edge, "It should be safe!" She grabbed his staff and poked the liquid with it. The man recoiled at the hissing sound, sniffing the now-singed edge of the stick, "Just don't step in it!"

Kayleigh scanned the lake desperately. She jerked her guide to the right, "There are stepping stones!"

Garrett yanked his hand from hers and gave her a slight forward shove, "You go! I'll catch up!"

Kayleigh leapt onto the first stone, then the second. She looked backwards. The hydra was rearing right behind Garrett. She planned her way back, "I'm not leaving without you!"

As if to answer, Aiden flew over the first stone and gave a sharp chirp. To her amazement, Garrett jumped, landing perfectly on the first stone. Kayleigh steeled her nerve and jumped to the third stone, then the fourth, and so on until she had crossed the lake. She turned around and her heart skipped a beat. Garrett was only halfway across the lake. She could see, even from the distance, that his face was creased with concentration. Of course, the sickly light illuminating him from below exaggerated his expression.

"Garrett! Hurry!" She urged him as the black hydra behind him ducked into the acid lake, seemingly unaffected.

"You think this is easy?!" The hermit shot back as he cleared the next stone. She stood helplessly as he got closer, stone by stone. He had only two left when the beast attacked, sending a wave of the substance crashing towards the shore and almost knocking Garrett into the lake. Kayleigh bounded forward, grabbing him and barely getting him to the shore. He struggled to get up, and she threw his arm over her shoulders and ran behind Devon and Cornwall as the man regained his footing.

A shadow covered the wall in front of the odd group as they reached a series of peculiar holes in the ground.

"That shadow!" Cornwall exclaimed, "It's a dragon!"

"The mere scent should have told you it is a griffon," Devon scolded the other head, "you dimwit!"

As Kayleigh instinctively crouched, covering her face, Cornwall shouted, "False alarm, everyone!"

"It's Ruber!" Kayleigh shouted as the fiend came into view, "We have to get out of here!"

At Kayleigh's words, the reptile pulled away, "Down here!" one of the heads called as the massive body disappeared down one hole in particular. Kayleigh looked around, and then followed, dragging Garrett with her into the abyss.

Ruber could not believe his eyes. He stared down the hole, preparing to leap down it himself, when a deep bellow caused him to look up. He found himself staring down a giant black hydra that was dropped his sword, backing up to the canyon wall. The hydra opened the mouth closest to its intended victim, bathing Ruber in its foul breath.

Ruber glared into the eyes locked coldly onto him, "I would have your heads if they wouldn't double!" Without warning, he dealt a stunning punch to the creature's closest head, knocking it to the side. He charged beneath it, picking up his sword and slicing down the hydra's belly, his human adversaries momentarily forgotten. He had more important things to think about, anyway.

Kayleigh groaned as she landed sandwiched between Garrett and Devon and Cornwall. She tried to push herself up and fell backwards as the dragons rolled to one side. Beneath her, Garrett squirmed and grunted. Kayleigh found some space just as Garrett hissed for her to get off. She rolled to one side, picked herself off the ground, and stretched out a hand to help the man get to his feet.

"Are you sure we are safe down here?" She asked the dragons, who seemed to be stretching out their limbs, though she could barely be sure in the dark.

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there," Cornwall replied.

"We know all the best escape routes," Devon added with what sounded like a flap of his wing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Garrett growled from where he stood. In the darkness of the cave, Kayleigh could not see his face. She felt that he was overreacting. They were safe for the moment and all that left was to survive long enough to find Excalibur.

"At least we are alive," Kayleigh breathed, "and perhaps the hydra up there will solve our Ruber problem."

"Let's hope so," Garrett said as he pushed past Kayleigh, "We shouldn't wait here. Even if Ruber dies up there, Excalibur must be returned to Arthur." He addressed the dragons, "Which way out of this cave?"

"This way," Devon gestured with his head toward a small speck of light in the distance.

Kayleigh jogged until she was right next to the blind hermit, "Why did you tell me to take the stepping stones ahead of you? You nearly got yourself killed."

"Better one than both," Garrett replied curtly, "now I suggest not talking until we make camp for the night."

Kayleigh had a feeling the man was hiding something, but still could not suppress the wave of respect she felt for him. She did not bother trying to brush it off as she continued wordlessly behind Garrett and the dragons. Any good feeling she had for him, however undeserved, was one she was going to cling to for her own sanity.

It did not take long for the group to reach the mouth of the tunnel, though Kayleigh could see that it was late in the afternoon. Garrett strode toward a cliff, stopping when the silver-winged falcon flew defensively in front of him, giving a warning screech. The hermit planted his left foot, holding his walking stick perpendicular like a proud cat's tail. Kayleigh mused, on that note, if that would be a good indicator of the man's mood and made a note to watch that detail more closely in the future.

"Finally," the man sighed, "We're out of Dragon Country. We can treat your injuries when we make camp for the night. More importantly," The hermit turned to face the group, "The dragons, unlike me, can go back to whatever they did before you came along."

Before Kayleigh could retort, Devon replied, "Obviously you know nothing of dragons. As we have aided humans, we shall be eaten promptly upon our return."

"Not that it wouldn't be fun," Cornwall added over Kayleigh's shocked gasp, "if it meant getting rid of this moron."

"Indeed," Devon shot back, "'Tis my dream to be rid of my lesser half!"

"That's not my problem!" Garrett shouted, disrupting the dragons' banter, "The point is goodbye!"

"Garrett!" Kayleigh scolded him though she knew it was not her place, "Let's take them with us! Please!"

The hermit groaned, placing his palm to his forehead, "I've enough to deal with when it comes to you!"

"Excuse me," Kayleigh shot back, propriety forgotten, "But in what way does turning them away _help_ our cause?"

"In what way does _keeping_ them help our cause?" Garrett retorted, "They can't fly."

"But Garrett-"

"They're not coming!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, I changed the movie's dragon into a hydra for ****_one joke..._**** I enjoyed writing the banter and I hope this chapter has been fun for you guys.**

**Speaking of you guys, I'm going to gush a bit here. medievalist1, your review on last week's chapter made my day awesome, and I want to thank you for it. I would have thanked you in a private message, but since you're a guest reviewer, that wasn't possible.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Flautist4ever**


	16. Chapter 16

Ruber watched in satisfaction as parts of the freshly-butchered hydra roasted on no fewer than five separate fires. He had not expected, given the environment, to be able to have such luxuries as roasting spits, but such was the advantage of having a griffon accompanied by iron men with hands of steel; it had not taken much effort to find the things necessary to cook the bizarre creature.

It disgruntled him that the curing of the meat would take too long to save it all. He paced among the fires where a select handful of cuts hung in what would be a painfully rushed process. The rest of the carcass remained in the canyon a fair distance from Ruber and his men. Over his shoulder, Ruber could see where the forest was indeed forest again. He preferred the view from the cliff; if his adversary dared to chance a fire, he would be able to see it and thus take his revenge in the night.

The man sat down, stroking his chin pensively as one of his transformed sons brought him a strip of the meat to sample. He tore into the still-hot food, briefly noting that hydra meat had a rather bitter taste to it, and downed a massive chunk. As soon as he swallowed, he pointed at the monstrosity before him. "Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on," he commanded, "They are to stop no less than one hour's ride from Camelot if we have not rejoined them before then. If the guards spot them before I can lead the attack, everything we've worked for will be for nothing and your brother will have died in vain."

The metal soldier bowed and ran in the direction of the road, leaving Ruber to his thoughts. As Ruber finished the meat, he played and replayed what he had seen earlier. He knew the girl had disappeared into a hole in the ground and that she was not alone. What remained to be discovered was the identity of the man who accompanied her. Ruber knew for certain that it was not the pathetic squire whose father had been seeking a betrothal since Sir Lionel's daughter had been born. Ruber had personally nullified that possibility. Besides, the man had been clad in green- a peasant color, to be sure.

A fragment of a memory shoved its way into Ruber's mind, and his hand clenched around the last scrap of meat. As far as he knew, it was possible- and utterly unacceptable.

"I'm starving," Cornwall whined. Kayleigh had come to realize that dragons had a dimension of pitiful to them that she had thought impossible. Her left eye twitched, and she could concede that Garrett had had a point about bringing them along, though she was not about to admit that aloud.

"I suppose," Devon replied, undoubtedly able to relate, "We could hunt along the way." Kayleigh was relieved at the sound of the dragons' footsteps receding. She silently wished them a successful hunt and continued behind Garrett. The late afternoon sunlight filtered gently through the canopy above, creating a dappling of light and shadow that made the man much harder to see than in the sandstone canyon earlier. Kayleigh looked at her formerly blue tunic. She imagined that of anything that could describe her at this moment, 'presentable' was likely not it. She scolded herself for thinking herself lucky the man could not see her in her current state just as he planted his feet in the middle of a clearing. Kayleigh had just enough time to see that a stream ran along one side of it.

"This is where we stop," Garrett announced. At this, Kayleigh watched as the silver-winged falcon gave a few chirps and flew away.

"Stop?" Kayleigh asked, secretly grateful for the opportunity to rest, but much more concerned with the mission at hand, "But what about Excalibur?"

Garrett walked over to the edge of the stream, where a variety of colored plants grew, "It's not a good idea to travel through the Forbidden Forest after dark. Not while healthy and especially not while injured."

Kayleigh stared at the blind man as he rooted through the plants, knowing she ought not to protest, "Well I did," she argued in spite of herself, "And my father, Sir Lionel, most certainly would have as well."

Garrett stood bolt upright and was instantly well across the boundary lines of decency. Once again, his disregard for appropriate distance reminded Kayleigh that he was, in fact, quite tall and muscular and capable of things of which she dreaded to think. She tried in her sudden fear to stammer an apology, but he interrupted, "You're Sir Lionel's daughter?"

Kayleigh stared dumbly at the hermit as every other sense faded from her consciousness. Of every possible question in spoken language, he had to ask that one. In the pre-sunset light, his hair blazed, and her stomach sank with an inexplicable feeling. She shook the sensation aside as she remembered that she had a mouth… and a voice, "You knew my father?"

The hermit stepped back, but did not stumble. He turned his face away, and Kayleigh thought she heard him mutter something she could not quite understand.

She took a deep, silent breath and stepped forward. This needed explaining, "Did you know my father?"

Ahead, the man once again turned to her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is that so?" Kayleigh challenged him as her anger bubbled up, "Need I remind you that we have spent nearly half of today in the company of a two-headed dragon? I have little doubt that however you knew my father, it will be almost as believable as this story will be when I relate it to Arthur in Camelot."

"Fine," Garrett shot back. Kayleigh thought she could see him bracing himself, but bit her lip so she would not interrupt him. Finally, he spoke, "I used to live in Camelot. After I lost my sight, your father trained me. He-"

The man did not get to finish. Kayleigh dashed forward, grabbing his tunic, "You were my father's squire?!"

"Y-yes," he choked as Kayleigh released her death grip on his clothing.

"Why didn't you come to reside with my mother and me?" Kayleigh questioned, unable to contain what was bursting forth, "We thought you were dead! What happened?" She searched his face as she came out of her impassioned flurry of speech. There was a deep sadness written on his features, "Garrett, what happened?"

He tensed and turned around, gesturing for her to follow, "Your injuries need to be treated, don't they?"

Kayleigh followed, catching on that he did not want to press the matter. Her mind was racing and her front teeth were digging into her lower lip. She was going to ask the man to explain as soon as she had another opportunity. Kayleigh wondered what her mother would say if she knew-

"Here," Garrett's voice interrupted Kayleigh's thoughts and she could see that his arm was outstretched in her direction. In his hand was a generous bundle of odd purple leaves.

"What are those?" Kayleigh asked, taking the bundle and examining a leaf. It felt strangely smooth and strong for something that moved like a large feather in her hand. She held it up to the light. It was almost clear and seemed to glitter with what looked like small dew droplets inside the leaf itself. "It's beautiful," Kayleigh breathed.

"I'll take your word for it," Garrett replied.

"I'm sorry!" Kayleigh tripped over her words, "I did not intend-"

"Don't apologize," Garrett interrupted, "Just clean yourself off and put it on your open wounds."

Kayleigh grunted her affirmative and crouched by the stream. She reached to remove her tunic, but stopped. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Garrett had turned around. She shook her head, but was grateful he had done so; even after everything that had happened, she was still not comfortable being any further undressed in front of him, even though she knew he would not have any real way of knowing.

She placed her tunic on the ground beside her and used her shirt to wash away the blood that had accumulated on her body. Once she was satisfied that she was sufficiently clean, she placed a leaf on one of the cuts she had accumulated. She shivered as the dewdrops in the leaf began to glow and a gentle, radiant heat enveloped her body. She watched in awe as the leaf disintegrated from the inside out, leaving behind only a thin ring around the wound. Kayleigh guessed the ring would have been a scar under different circumstances.

"Hopefully you won't need to get used to it," Garrett's voice made Kayleigh flinch. She had not realized the sound that was coming from her mouth.

"Er," She stammered. Looking over her shoulder again to see that he had not turned to face her, she became aware that the warmth had not left her face, but seemed to be intensifying so that her cheeks felt as though they were burning, "H-how- er… Do you know how they work?"

Over her shoulder, she could see Garrett shake his head, "Only that they work until dawn after they're picked and that they can't heal what's scarred over."

Kayleigh grunted a reply and placed the rest of the leaves over her wounds, reveling in their gentle heat before washing her clothing in the stream. She quickly scrubbed away the encrusted blood from her shirt, which was long enough to reach almost halfway down her thighs, and wrung out the water. She slipped it on, shivering as a light breeze pressed the damp cloth against her skin. She repeated the process with her tunic and pants before she finally stood, wrapping her belt around her waist, "Thank you."

The man grunted, "I'll take watch tonight. We don't need to set up much."

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow, "Are we not having a fire?"

Garrett shook his head, "If Ruber's still alive, he'll be staying on the cliffs at the edge of dragon country. Lighting a fire now would be like painting our clothing in archery marks. Tomorrow, maybe, but not tonight."

Kayleigh stepped toward a large tree on the other side of the clearing and placed her satchel beside it, "How do you know what Ruber would be doing?" She sat down, turning just in time to see Garrett stiffen.

"I knew him before he turned traitor," Garrett answered coarsely as he set to rationing his food, "He often visited my mother for dinner whenever he was in Camelot, but he and I never got along. His status as a knight and his visits ensured us a few luxuries, so I stayed out of his way."

Kayleigh stifled her initial shock. It stunned her that the traitor could have been respected so many years ago. Of course Ruber had been a knight- a knight of the Round Table no less- and would have been respected as such before… Kayleigh shook her head, "It must have been a shock when he-"

"By that time," Garrett interrupted, "My mother had been dead for about two years. I had nothing left in Camelot, so I came here."

Kayleigh offered her condolences before she opened her satchel and surveyed the contents. From the amount of food that had been packed, she had no doubt that Garrett fared much better in this forest than in Camelot. She sifted through the food, "How long do you think it will take to reach Camelot?"

"A week," Garrett answered, "Maybe a few days more depending on how far out of the way Excalibur is. I don't think it'll be far out of the way. No matter what, you won't starve here."

"Thank you," Kayleigh replied, carefully separating her food into nine piles. Each day's ration was small, but would suffice with room for a few more divisions if needed. To Kayleigh, the small ration of dried meat seemed like a feast.

A screech from overhead announced the return of a silver-winged falcon. She watched as Aiden flitted around and barely managed to swallow her food before she asked, "How did you find Aiden?" She repacked the obviously handmade satchel and placed it gently by the tree where she intended to sleep.

Garrett chuckled, "I didn't. He found me not long after I got here." Kayleigh watched as the falcon's wing caught the light, sending a tiny spark around the camp.

On the other side of the camp, Devon and Cornwall returned from what appeared to have been a humiliatingly unsuccessful attempt at hunting, "Well, that little nuisance has hardly been helping _us_," Devon commented miserably, "It's been chasing off everything we almost manage to catch."

"It'd be nice if the bird would let us do what we set out to do," Cornwall added plaintively, "But having a useless half doesn't help, either."

"I could not agree more," Devon added, "and in uselessness, you are most certainly paragon."

Kayleigh glanced at Garrett, but was surprised to find him smiling. After what she had learned, it was nice to watch him smile as he continued, "And somehow, he taught me how to survive out here. With Aiden as my eyes, I can survive pretty much anything out here. Look, we'll show you." As if the falcon understood the man's intent, it chittered and flew past him, chirping for him to follow. Kayleigh stepped into the forest after the two.

She could still see the camp in the dimming light as Garrett stopped, pointing in the direction of one of the plants that had attacked Kayleigh earlier. He stepped forward until he was a body's length away from the plant.

"You see," Garrett said as he took up his quarterstaff and planted his feet, "I take my position," He turned his focus to the plant, "Face my fears," He prodded the flower, which opened to reveal the club-like stem, "And I hold my ground until the last _possible moment_," His voice was a whisper now, "Waiting for Aiden's signal."

At once, the plant shot forward, Aiden screeched, and Garrett side-stepped the attack, hitting the plant just as he had earlier that day. As the plant slowly recoiled, Garrett turned around and tossed Kayleigh the quarterstaff.

Kayleigh was caught off-guard and fumbled, but caught the stick as Garrett strode confidently toward her, "What is this for?"

Garrett gestured to the plant, which seemed to be gathering itself for another round, "You try."

A thrill of nervousness ripped through Kayleigh, but she steeled herself and stepped forward, "Alright." She repeated what he had said as the hermit guided her stance, "I take my position, face my fears, and wait for the last possible moment. That should be easy."

She saw Garrett slowly backing away out of the corner of her eye and tried to focus on the plant. It shot forward and she moved, raising the stick. She realized her mistake just as the plant dodged her attack and sent her careening backwards. She was not sure when Garrett stepped over to catch her, but in the early moonlight, and in her slightly dazed state, he looked oddly familiar, though Kayleigh's weary mind fought to place where she had ever seen a man like him before.

"You moved too soon," Garrett told her gently. Kayleigh searched his features without replying. Where had she seen him before?

Before she could place it, she found herself pushed from Garrett's arms by a very familiar two-headed dragon.

"Pardon us," Devon began with a note of embarrassment in his voice.

"Isn't it a bad time for that?" Cornwall finished, completely unconcerned for anyone's feelings, "This doesn't look like a good place to hatch a nest."

"We are not," Kayleigh began. She stammered the rest of her rebuttal and fell silent, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Garrett, whose face glowed pink in the dim light as he explained that he was teaching the girl to fight and nothing more.

Not wanting to make things any more awkward, Kayleigh stayed on opposite side of the dragon from Garrett for the remainder of the night

**Author's note:**

**Whew! This one was almost late! I had it written out and ready to go, but while I was proofreading, I realized the dialogue didn't flow right, so I took out that chunk and rewrote it into what we have now. Critiques are always welcome!**

**See you next week,**

**Flautist4ever**


	17. Chapter 17

Once again, Kaleigh awoke to Garrett prodding her in the side, though this time, it was with his hand as opposed to his walking stick when they had first met. She locked her hand around his forearm and stood, brushing off some of the grass that stuck to her clothing. A slight mist had set in overnight, and she blinked sevral times before realizing the cause of her slightly obscured vision. She yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth as the unladylike behavior would not be stopped. She was still tired, but not as sore as she had been the previous day. She still had managed to have nightmares, though she reasoned that was normal enough.

"Good morning," The hermit greeted her as he pulled the maiden to her feet, "sleep well?"

Kayleigh decided to answer cheerfully, having grown more used to the man's demeanor, "Never better." She waited for the man to add a witty reply, yet none came.

The man stepped past her, picking up his satchel, "Let's go, then. No time to waste."

Kayleigh picked up her own satchel and followed him, "Lead the way."

As they started away from the camp, Kayleigh found her still-tired mind thinking that something about the man had changed. She shrugged it off and kept moving. Behind her, Devon and Cornwall were already arguing. Kayleigh tuned it out and focused on her surroundings. The early morning sunlight was beginning to chase away the slight mist from earlier, and the dew was evaporating with every step. Ahead, Garrett was following their strange avian guide's intermittent chirps. The man said nothing as he lightly scanned the ground in front of him. Kayleigh forced herself to pry her eyes from him and scan the trees above, which seemed as though they might have been pillars to hold the sky in place. She could not even hope to see their topmost branches. The Forbidden Forest seemed much more vast than she had imagined as a small child when her parents had warned her about it. It also seemed much more peaceful. She could understand why Garrett had stayed. She heard Aiden give a warning screech and Garrett's footsteps come to a sudden halt. She stopped midstep to see him standing in front of a chasm. It was wide enough that three people stretched out would not bridge it, but was still narrow enough that they could climb down and travel through. She could see that it would be a long, fatal, and fearful fall for the poor soul who did not reach the other side.

"Is there a way across?" She asked her guide.

"I can get across," Garrett answered, a pensive note to his tone, "And even if they can't fly, those two should be able to manage. It's you who might not be able to make it. We should go around. It'll slow us down, but not by more than a day or two."

"Absolutely not!" Kayleigh exclaimed. It was stupid to protest a measure taken for her own safety, but as she looked at the ancient tree on her left, which had roots that stretched and twisted into and above the chasm and branches that nearly reached the other side, an idea formed. It would be difficult, but she knew she could manage, "I can make it! This tree-"

"I know," Garrett interrupted, "Even vaulting from the roots, I can barely manage it."

"If I climb most of the way along the branches," Kayleigh explained quickly, "I can make the jump. There are several branches that are almost long enough to bridge the gap entirely. I think they will hold my weight for most of their lengths."

Garrett turned his head toward the canyon, where Aiden once again fluttered across and gave a chirp. The man tilted his head, apparently judging the distance. She thought she saw him cringe before he answered, "I'll cross first. If you don't make the landing, I'll try to help you. The dragons can cross after you."

"Very well," Kayleigh agreed, "As you wish."

Garrett nodded and climbed up on a massive root nearly as tall as Kayleigh. He took his staff above his head and seemed to wait. Kayleigh blinked, and an enourmous vine shot out from the tree's branches. It wrapped itself around the man, and Kayleigh screamed as it recoiled with a force that looked as if it would break Garrett's back. Before she knew it, he was flying through the air. He kicked out his legs and landed on the farthest root. His torso seemed to sink entirely into his legs before he bounded forward, propelling his weight with the staff. He landed gracefully on the other side before Kayleigh's stunned eyes.

He calmly strode to the edge of the canyon and crouched, "I'll help you up if you fall short!" he called across the distance.

Kayleigh shouted a hasty answer and climbed up on the root, backing up as far as she could and preparing to dash. The vine shot out before she had prepared herself. Everything blurred as she sailed forward. Her wits returned just in time for her to grab one of the branches. Using her momentum to swing forward, she let go and reached for the next branch, barely catching it in time to pull herself on top of it. It wobbled slightly beneath her weight as she carefully stood. As she forced herself to dash forward along it, she felt as though she was going to plunge into the abyss and her fear swelled such that it might consume her. She steeled her nerve and gave a slight bounce before she dropped down, grabbing the springy limb. She let go as it recoiled and propelled herself forward as frantically as she could. The air rushed past her and her heart pounded. Surely she should have landed by now! This was the end! She had fallen short. She wanted to open her eyes and get her last glimpse of daylight, but they would not open.

Her right shoulder slammed into a solid, decidedly human mass that let out a pained shout as the momentum drove them both away from the canyon's edge. Her limbs contorted in strange and unpleasant ways as she rolled, entangled in what she knew had to be Garrett. Her back burned as she finally skidded to a halt, panting in pain and exhilaration. On top of her, Garrett coughed and seemed to try to disengage his own limbs. A heavy thud from a fair distance told Kayleigh that Devon and Cornwall had completed their own crossing. Finally, she opened her eyes and assessed her situation. She was grateful not to be in the presence of other people; this was a very compromizing position. She carefully slithered out from under her guide as her face flushed.

"Er," she stammered as she scrambled to her feet, her embarassment showing through as she tentatively rubbed her pained shoulder, "S-sorry... that I... I didn't mean to-"

"You're alive," Garrett murmured as he pulled himself to sit on his knees. Kayleigh ducked under one of his arms and helped him to his feet. He quickly turned away, callously brushing past her, "We should get going. With luck, we'll be able to cover more ground while Ruber and his men bypass that chasm."

"Yes," Kayleigh quickly agreed, trying not to be any more awkward, "Of course."

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed uneventfully, though Kayleigh made a point to remain silent until they made camp in another, somewhat smaller clearing surrounded by high, colorful bushes. She placed her satchel where she intended to sleep before turning to face the man. She needed to get away and think for a while.

For the first time in hours, she spoke, "Garrett, I am going to see if there are any edible plants around. Should I gather some firewood while I am away?"

"No need," came the man's reply as he loudly snapped a branch from a nearby bush, "You can eat these."

"Oh," Kayleigh replied, cringing as her disappointment showed through her voice, "How wonderful!"

"You don't have to worry about earlier," Garrett reassured her as he stood and walked to the middle of the clearing with a small bundle of sticks, "You're alive and that's what matters."

She watched as he arranged the sticks into a careful pile well away from any of the bushes, "I just thought- I wanted to apologize for embarassing you."

The man turned to face her, scratching the back of his head as a barely visible shade of pink spread across his narrow features, "Is that it? That's why you've been avoiding me since...?"

Kayleigh felt laughter bubbling up, "Why would I not apologize for knocking you down?"

Garrett walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kayeligh did not flinch away from the touch as he replied, "I should apologize for doubting you."

A strange giddiness reared its head as the man waited for her to respond. Kayleigh studied him a little more. His narrow chin seemed to point to his broad shoulders and muscular chest... Kayleigh shook her head and ducked away from him. She had no business in becoming any more attached to him than she already was. Finally, Kayleigh spoke, "I did not mean to be so improper..."

Garrett returned his attention to attempting to light the fire, "Nor did I..."

Kayleigh trudged over to where she had placed her satchel, but left it closed. She was not hungry.

A rough hand shook her awake. Kayleigh sat and drowsily wiped her eyes as Garrett calmly explained himself, "Aiden caught a rabbit. I thought you'd like to share a fresh meal." Kayleigh started to refuse, but an unpleasant sound from her stomach belied anything she could say. Ignoring her stammered protests, Garrett pulled her to her feet, his voice gentle, but determined, "That settles it." He led her, though she hardly needed it, to where the kill was already almost fully cooked over the fire.

Kayleigh sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before finally asking, "How did you learn to prepare that?" It was a stupid question, she knew, but lately silence was unnerving to her.

Garrett chuckled grimly, "You learn these things when you're hungry. Besides, a long time ago, I watched a butcher in Camelot-"

Kayleigh could not stop herself, "Watched?" She covered her own mouth a little too late, watching as Garrett's blank, sightless gaze almost met her own.

"Did you think I was always blind?" Garrett asked, his tone almost amused. A smile began to form on his lips and it looked almost like he was trying not to laugh.

Kayleigh looked away, embarrassed, "Well... I- I suppose so..." She hesitated. Asking would be an intrusion into what was probably a sensitive subject, but her curiosity overwhelmed her. "How did it happen?" She blurted, unable to rein in her need to know.

Garrett took the rabbit from the makeshift spit and began portioning the meat, looking suddenly much older as he explained with a strange fondness, "I was a stable boy. My father wanted me to support my mother in Camelot, so he had me apprenticed to the farrier there. I was young, so my work was simple: cleaning the stalls, grooming the horses, bringing my master tools... I was about seven when he gave me my first important job. It was a harsh winter, so I was to stay the night in the stable and tend the forge so the horses would stay warm." He handed Kayleigh her portion, which she accepted politely as he continued, his expression distant, "I was bringing another log to add to the fire. Somehow I tripped, and the log landed in the furnace and scattered some embers. I put out the stray ones, but they'd scattered farther than I thought. Before I knew it, the whole stable was alight. I rushed to save the horses, but the one farthest back- a draft mare that had never been any trouble before- was too spooked to get out. I tried to save her, but she reared. I saw her hoof coming towards me. Then nothing." Kayleigh stared dumbly at him as he finished his story, "It took several weeks, but the burns healed. My eyes never did. The farrier wouldn't take me back after what happened, so I tried to run errands for a living. That is, until your father found out about me."

Kayleigh smiled, "He chose well." Now, in the firelight, Garrett's seemed much less threatening than before. Kayleigh kept her gaze on his face, waiting for his reaction. She realized that she could see the faintest indention in his cheek just below where his hair covered his eyes- a scar she had never noticed before, but certainly not a new injury. Before she realized what she was doing, she brushed aside his hair and traced one side of the scar with her fingertips.

Garrett flinched and gently removed her careless hand from his face. His calm actions did not entirely mask the disappointment in his voice as he spoke, "I don't think he would have chosen me if he knew the man I would become." The words frightened Kayleigh in a way she did not quite understand.

"Then come to Camelot," she implored, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. Her stomach flew as she realized the boundaries she had just crossed, and she weighed her next words carefully. "If we return Excalibur together," Kayleigh tried to keep her voice steady even as her nervousness shook her entire being, "Arthur will make you a knight!" She tried with everything she had to control her breathing, "You're already as good as any knight in Camelot!"

To her surprise, the man turned his head. She leaned to try to see the expression she knew he was hiding from her. Of the many emotions Kayleigh had heard from him, she never expected the bitterness that dripped from his next words like rotten slime, "There's no place for me there. I can't go back."

"Garrett," Kayleigh pressed, knowing she had hit a nerve, "You are wrong."

"Kayleigh," his voice was irritated, but the maiden was not going to let herself be intimidated by it. Suddenly, he jerked slightly backwards, his shocked expression turned in her general direction. When he continued, his voice held a shocked and distressed curiosity, "Didn't the king tell you how Ruber escaped?"

It felt as if her innards had fallen down a chasm, leaving Kayleigh's body to remain gazing at her blind companion. She did not know what he was about to confess, but she knew it would be an unpleasant truth, "Garrett," She breathed, bracing herself for whatever she might learn, "What happened?"

The man stood, and Kayleigh's hand trailed down from his shoulder to his hand. He gently clasped her slender fingers in his own muscular hand. Kayleigh delicately placed her other hand on top of his, and he tightened his grasp, though not painfully. She recognized the dispair on his face as he spoke, his voice strained as though he were trying not to weep, "I was tending the horses in the royal stables. There were footsteps running towards me. Ruber told me to bring his horse so he could get help. I smelled blood and believed he told me I was a traitor and struck me down." He paused, taking in a shaky breath, "When I woke up, I learned the truth..." Kayleigh felt her hands clench beneath his. She did not realize until he had gently guided her to the ground that she was swaying from dizziness. Her vision went blurry, and she could only make out his last two words, "I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to make sense of it all. When she sat a little straighter to look around, she saw that Devon and Cornwall were fast asleep. She felt her face burning, and pulled her hand away in surprise. She had not even realized that she had been crying. Kneeling in front of her, Garrett was holding her up with a gentle hand on her shoulder, concern written plainly throughout his expression.

Kayleigh placed a firm hand on the man's forearm, her decision made. When she spoke, her voice was strong and though she knew he would not see it, her eyes sparkled with determination, "For what it may be worth," she began, her voice growing in intensity as she pulled herself closer to him, "I still trust you." She stood and clasped his hands as she added, "And nobody in Camelot should have any reason to doubt your loyalty."

She did not flinch away as he gently embraced her; she simply accepted it, secure in the confirmation that they were comrades.

* * *

**Author's note: UPDATED! I feel much better about this chapter's ending. What do you guys think? Critique is always welcome, and if there's anything you'd like me to try to do with this story, let me know so I can try to work it in.**

**Thank you guys,**

**Flautist4ever**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, the group set out as the first rays of dawn streaked the sky. Kayleigh, though barely awake, was happy to be moving again. She again had not slept well, but found herself growing more comfortable with her companions... She pushed the stubborn thought to the back of her mind, gradually pulling herself into focus as the morning wore on. For hours, nobody spoke, but Kayleigh found herself enjoying the sounds of the forest, which was getting less and less frightening as time wore on.

It was around noon when Aiden began fluttering about madly and chirping in a way that first unnerved Kayleigh, and then elated her.

"Aiden's spotted Excalibur!" Garrett exclaimed, dashing forward. He stopped just short enough to reach out for Kayleigh's hand, "It must be near!"

Kayleigh placed her hand in his, "Let's go!" She took off behind him, jubilant that they would return the sword as quickly as their feet could possibly carry them. Kayleigh was surprised at how nimble Garrett wove through the tight path lined with giant brambles on either side, but she did not care how the large thorns tore at her clothing.

She stopped short as the brambles opened into a clearing. Something was wrong. Aiden hopped along an indent in the ground and flew back, dropping a tether-like object into Garrett's hands.

* * *

From his vantage point, the man crouched behind a high shrub, poised like a cat in the tense moments before the pounce. His eyes were locked onto a singular target, and all the beauty around him blurred in his periphery. Not even the slight warmth of the day made its way into his consciousness. His entire being existed for one purpose. In the center of his vision, his arrowhead traced his target as if it, too, sought the same ends as the man controlling it.

Ruber watched as his enemy turned around as if confused. He allowed himself a grin; it had been a good idea to track her from a distance. Even if she did not have that cursed sword, she would be easy to overtake. If he aimed clearly and disabled his target, he would have his revenge, the sword, and Camelot within days of each other. His prey moved to one side and another head poked up from an indent in the ground.

Ruber's blood ran cold. He had almost forgotten about that detail. How was that boy still alive? Ruber forced himself to focus once more; he regained his hold on his bow, gripping his arrow anew. He would make sure that that man in particular did not live much longer. Besides, it appeared that ending the boy would cripple the girl better than any physical injury Ruber could inflict. He bit back a grunt of disgust at the thought.

The tension between the string and his fingers was echoed in his heartbeat. He gazed at his target, deciding whether to go for the kill or to mortally wound so he could watch the boy's life fade from up close. Ruber made his decision and pulled the bow tighter as he checked his aim, knowing he could not afford to miss.

"Time to finally end this hiccup in the family line," Ruber allowed himself to whisper as he made the final calculations.

* * *

"Where's the sword?" Kayleigh asked uselessly as she paced the clearing again, her nerves bubbling up uncontrollably.

Garrett looked up from where he crouched on the ground, "If we follow these tracks, we'll-"

Kayleigh was in a panic now. Her mind fogged and a terrible throbbing took over, "This is your fault!" She accused the blind man as he prodded along the edges of the indent. Somewhere in her mind, Kayleigh knew she was being irrational and tried to make herself stop.

"My fault?" The man exclaimed as he stood, pacing toward Kayleigh, who was too panicked to fear offending her guide.

"Yes," Kayleigh accused, unable to make any sense of her own actions, "If we hadn't stopped-" Aiden began to flit around the clearing, screeching wildly.

"Quiet!" Garrett shushed Kayleigh as he tilted his head as if listening to something far away, his expression blank.

Garrett's command went ignored, "I have to save my mother!" Kayleigh exclaimed frantically, her nerves consuming her so that it was as if a spoiled child had assumed control of her being.

"I need to hear!" Garrett shot back. There was a whooshing sound, and he fell forward with a scream. Kayleigh had just enough time to see that Garrett was bleeding from his side. As if time had stopped, she realized that he had been shot. They were not alone.

"Get them!" Kayleigh heard from behind the clearing, snapping her attention into real-time.

It was Ruber and he had two minions with him. Kayleigh gasped and ran to help Garrett. She was too slow and Ruber made it to the man in green first. Kayleigh watched in terror as Ruber lifted his sword to strike, the sunlight glinting from his blade casting a terrible light onto his features. Garrett swung his staff into Ruber's head, knocking the traitor to the ground for just enough time that Kayleigh could reach her injured guide.

She lifted him so that she half-carried him on her shoulders. She shuddered as she cast a downward glance to see the blood seeping from Garrett's side, staining her own clothing. She ran to the edge of the brambles, a last, desperate idea forming in her mind.

She carefully set the hermit on the ground and jumped as high as she could as Devon and Cornwall escaped the thick bramble patch. She grunted as she seized a branch in her bare hands, crying in pain as thorns dug into her palms. She dragged the tendril to one side, gritting her teeth as if it would help.

"Devon! Cornwall!" She cried, fighting back the tears of pain and fear, "Can you weave these together?"

As if in reply, the dragons intertwined another branch with the one Kayleigh held. She dragged Garrett backwards again. She reached for another tendril, but stumbled backwards as she realized that a new factor played in her escape: the branches were intertwining themselves as Ruber and his men hacked at the other side. Kayleigh was not about to question it now.

She half-hoisted Garrett onto her shoulder again and stumbled as fast as she could while carrying the injured man. She fought to keep a manageable pace, knowing time was short. As soon as she was well out of sight from the bramble patch, she grabbed the sleeve of her tunic, crudely tore off a strip of the blue fabric, and tied it against Garrett's side. She chanced the time to look for purple leaves, but could find none.

Kayleigh prayed desperately that the man would live as she hobbled through the forest away from the path, the search for Excalibur forgotten for the moment. Her fear mounted as she wandered through the forest, looking for the distinct, magical leaves as she struggled under Garrett's deadweight.

"Aiden," She cried as a drop of rain landed on her head, "Which way do I go?" It was an inane move, but Kayleigh was desperate. As if the bird understood, it fluttered in front of her and darted ahead, chirping frantically. Kayleigh readjusted her hold on Garrett and stumbled after the falcon with renewed haste. She trampled through the underbrush for longer than she had hoped before the forest gave way to a pool with a waterfall on the far end. Kayleigh felt an insurmountable relief flood her as she saw that the pool was ringed with the plants she knew would heal the man. She mustered as much strength as she could and followed the glimmer of silver in front of her as the rain began to fall in its full force. The falcon disappeared behind the waterfall and Kayleigh followed, laying Garrett against a wall in the cave behind the cascade just as a flash of lightning split the sky. She dashed out of the cave, grabbing as many of the translucent amethyst leaves as she dared. She shivered as she reentered the cave. The sight of the strong, hardy man she had come to respect brought to death's door made the cave's frigid chill even worse. She shook herself and dashed to his side once more.

She leaned over the man and whispered, "Please, don't die." She unfastened his belt and untied the binding she had put on the wound before carefully removing the man's tunic and shirt. Even in the darkness, she could tell the wound was bad. Her heart raced as her mind cleared and her emotions blurred. She carefully worked to wipe the deep cut clean but to no avail. She attempted in vain to close the wound before placing the leaves in a way she hoped would stifle the bleeding. She choked as she watched the man's injury. The leaves were not working yet, and Kayleigh could not see the tiny beads of magic within them. A fresh wave of despair rocked her core as she wondered if they would work on such a loathsome wound. She cried as she rifled through both satchels for something- anything- she could use to close the terrible gash, but found nothing.

She finally resigned herself to the grim reality and sat next to Garrett to check his breathing. It was ragged and shallow, and a thin stream of blood dripped from a corner of his mouth. It was a hauntingly familiar and unwelcome sight. Kayleigh cried as she watched, unable to do anything more. Her tears flowed against her will, though she did nothing to stop them. This was her fault, and now her friend, who should have been left peacefully away from this conflict, was going to die because she could not control her nervous chatter. She opened her eyes in shock as a rough hand gently brushed against her own.

She clung desperately to Garrett's hand as she waited for the leaves to heal him. A fresh wave of guilt enveloped her as she watched him tremble, braced against the cave wall and gripping her hand in deathly pain. She pressed his hand against herself, hugging his arm, "Please," She repeated, though it was an imploration now, uttered through a voice that would not remain steady, "Don't die. I can't do this without you." Kayleigh realized too late that she was babbling again, "I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I was prattling on like an idiot when I should have been quiet! I'm no help to anyone!"

His rough hand slipped from her grasp, but before she could react, she felt it make its way to her tear-soaked face, gently wiping away the persistent streams from her eyes, "Shh, ssshhh," the man weakly interrupted, "Look at the sky and tell me what you see."

"W-what?" Kayleigh sputtered. Surely the man knew there was nothing to be seen in the rain! This was the last scene she would want to describe to anyone- let alone this man whom she had come to-

She opened her mouth to question him when his hand dropped from her face. She caught it and held it firmly. He placed his other hand on top of hers, "The sky, Kayleigh, describe it to me. Please." Kayleigh could not refuse his pleading expression. The rain could wait for another day.

"The whole night is lit with moonlight," She began, her voice becoming stronger as she realized for the first time how handsome the man truly was, "And the stars, Garrett, glitter like rare jewels on a sky of finest silk."

Before she could continue, Garrett's hand again found its way to her face and slowly, almost tenderly, traced her every feature, "See," the hermit whispered as he tried to pull himself upright, only to fall back against the wall. Kayleigh caught him and laid him gently back, cushioning his head with her hand before she pressed herself closer. He gently entwined his fingers in her short hair as he continued, "I can see through your eyes, you know."

Kayleigh wrapped her arms tightly around him, bittersweet tears streaming from her eyes. At that moment, a gentle wave of heat filled the cave. Kayleigh looked to the ghastly wound. It was gone.

Neither party said anything more as they clung to each other. The soft rattling of the falling rain lulled Kayleigh to sleep in Garrett's arms, silently praying that their embrace could last forever and let her remain with him eternally.

**Author's note: I am a lot more confident in this chapter than last week's chapter (which has been extended and now ends on a much better note, in my opinion). I hope you guys enjoy it and I should have next week's chapter out on time... This is where we hit a little bit of a problem: although I had it done through chapter 25, I was re-reading what I had and felt like it was complete garbage. Naturally, the chapters demanded re-writes. Because I am really busy in life right now, I may have to slow down the upload schedule or take another hiatus, though I really hope it doesn't come to that.**

**I hope to get enough time on my computer this weekend so that I can get another chapter (or hopefully two or more) done and keep the schedule, but I can't make any promises. I can promise that I will not leave this story unfinished, but it's not going to be particularly soon- even on a regular upload schedule, I predicted it would be finished in mid-to-late May...**

**As always, critiques are welcome! It's very hard to hurt my feelings and I legitimately want to improve. If something doesn't seem right to you, point it out and I will see if I can fix it.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get some writing time,**

**Flautist4ever**


	19. Chapter 19

Ruber laboriously pulled himself from the massive bramble thicket. The enormous thorns had torn through some of his armor and given him some deep cuts. He had given up trying to slash his way through the thicket as soon as he realized that the more he cut away, the tighter the thorny tendrils wrapped around him and his men. He pulled himself the last arm-length and fell to the ground outside of the thorny entrapment. He lay, panting as first his men, then the damned griffon emerged in much the same manner. His fury mounted and his breathing intensified as he brushed away some of the blood dripping from his face. He rolled over to get up, pausing when he realized that he had a choice to make.

To one side, trampled undergrowth dotted with flecks of dark scarlet denoted the path the plaguesome* wench and that blasted hermit had taken, but ahead, gigantic tracks told him where he would likely find Excalibur. He weighed his options carefully. Though he hated to admit it, he was nearly helpless in this wilderness and the weapon-men of which he boasted were not faring much better. The forest, he reasoned on that note, would likely kill those two nuisances for him- surely the boy would die from his wounds and the girl would meet her fate without his protection!

Ruber glanced at his men, who seemed to be regathering their meager thoughts. The griffon seemed to have one of the thorns in its hind foot and was alternating between trying to remove it and snarling at the bramble thicket. He stalked over to the animal and unceremoniously yanked the thorn from its pad. The griffon screeched in pain, but Ruber unflinchingly stared it down.

"Do we find our adversaries or take Excalibur," Ruber hissed as the griffon tested its weight, "Advise me."

"Why do you ask me," The griffon snorted, "when you are going to be king?"

Ruber grabbed the creature's ear and yanked it to his level, "You are the reason we are in this forest! You decide how much longer we stay." He shoved the creature away.

"There is a possibility that our adversaries have survived," the griffon answered as it rubbed its ear, "but they will not return here for at least another day. We may be able to retrieve Excalibur in time to take over Camelot by the time they make it there to warn Arthur if we follow the trail."

"Then that is what we will do," Ruber replied. He resented it- he wanted to see the boy dead and the girl captured first- but he knew that he had to do what would serve his ultimate objective. He dusted off his armor and addressed his sons, "We follow those tracks. If we happen upon the girl, the hermit, or both, the man is to die and the girl is to be kept alive for now. What you do if they have the dragons is at your discretion. We go now!"

Ruber and his men set off, following the giant tracks they knew would lead them to Excalibur and victory.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the forest, casting dappled shades of green and gold mingled with the dark shadows of branches. The cascade in front of the cave glittered with its clear water, reflecting the many hues of the forest in a rainbow mist that spread across the pool. By the pool, which reflected the mist like a turbulent mirror, a woman with dark hair that did not quite reach her shoulders sat contemplating the beauty around her.

Kayleigh basked in the warm afternoon sunlight, allowing herself to enjoy this brief moment of rest. After some earlier deliberation, the group had decided to rest for a day unless Ruber followed them. Garrett was in the shadowy part of the cave, still recovering; apparently, though the wound was sealed, he was still affected by the blood loss. Aiden had flown away earlier (Kayleigh could not claim to know the falcon's intentions), and the dragons had gone to hunt; therefore, Kayleigh was alone with her thoughts.

She sprawled on the warm stone beneath her, shielding her eyes with her arm as she contemplated recent events. She could not ignore what she felt, that much was certain. Yet, she reminded herself of the tumultuous nature of the past three days; it was not impossible that she was confused. Further, her responsibilities as Sir Lionel's heiress meant that even if Garrett returned to Camelot with her, they would likely go their separate ways, though it would not be impossible...

Kayleigh sat up at the sound of approaching footsteps from the cave's direction. She scrambled to her feet and met Garrett by the cave's entrance, "Are you alright?"

The man smiled the most handsome smile Kayleigh had ever seen in her life, "Yes, thanks to you." Kayleigh watched as he smiled slightly wider, leaning on his walking stick as if hesitating. Finally, he spoke again, "Would you like to train with me?"

Kayleigh tilted her head in confusion, "Now? You should be recovering."

Garrett chuckled, "That goes a lot faster when magic is involved." He stepped forward, reaching out for Kayleigh's hand, which she offered willingly. His one hand tightened around hers as he tentatively reached for her face. His calloused fingers were gentle as he felt along the contours of her face. At last, he added with what sounded like a hint of sadness in his voice, "Besides, we don't know how much longer you'll be here, and the forest taught me some techniques Ruber won't know. I'd like you to know them, too, if we have to fight him again."

Kayleigh sighed, pulling away so he would not feel the heat from her slight embarassment, "You're right. Should we train here?"

"I don't know," Garrett began, placing his other hand on hers, "Describe the layout. I know where the cave and the pool are."

Kayleigh looked around, trying to take in as much as she could of her immediate surroundings and distinguish what information would be useful, "On the end of the pool opposite the cave, there's a log that stretches from this side of the pool to the other. On the other side, there's a tree with some low branches, but past that, there's a clearing that looks like a good place to train..."

She looked back to see what the man thought of her description. He smiled, "Then that's where we'll go." He tightened his grip on her hand, "lead the way."

Kayleigh nodded and stepped forward, pulling gently on Garrett's hand to tell him where to go. She looked back as she moved toward the log. Garrett was still feeling along the ground with his staff, but not as much as he usually did. She carefully stepped onto the log, exaggeratedly raising her hand to let him know he would have to step up. Garrett caught on quickly and let go of her hand, allowing her to balance. She made her way across the bridge-like structure, stopping at the end, where she again took Garrett's hand and stepped down, pulling a little further so that he knew to duck the branches.

Finally, she led him into the center of the clearing, realizing with a thrill of satisfaction that she had not failed him. She looked at him, and saw that he was smiling.

He slightly tightened his grip on her hand, "Well? Are you ready?"

Kayleigh nodded as she replied, "Yes. What did you want to teach me?" At her question, Garrett released her hand and walked freely around the clearing. Kayleigh watched as he made his way to... Why had she not seen the pod earlier?! She panicked, "Garrett, it's one of those pods!"

Nonchalantly, the man turned his head to her, "Perfect." He gestured for her to join him, and she complied. He reached around her with his quarterstaff in one hand, "Put your hands by mine and move like I do."

Kayleigh grunted and placed her hands accordingly, matching Garrett's hold on the weapon. Without a further word, the man widened his stance and edged towards the plant, Kayleigh copying his every move. There was a slight impact as he prodded the lavender bulb resting on top of the roots. Kayleigh echoed his defensive posture as the enormous armored petals unfurled to reveal the plant's striking appendage.

The stem circled in midair and drew back slightly. Kayleigh's hands instinctively tightened around the staff. The plant began to go forward and Kayleigh instinctively tried to swing the weapon, but in Garrett's grasp, it did not move. At last, he smoothly dodged out of the way, taking Kayleigh with him and swinging the quarterstaff to land a firm blow on the offending vegetation.

Releasing the weapon and Kayleigh, Garrett stepped back, allowing the plant time to recover. "You're anticipating the attack," He explained as the maiden also stepped out of the odd flower's range, "Which isn't bad, but you move too soon, and that gives your opponent time to counter your attack." Kayleigh payed rapt attention as he continued, "So you have to wait until the last possible moment, and don't let your body go tense or you'll move at the wrong time."

Kayleigh nodded, "Shall we try again?"

Garrett stepped forward and the two once again assumed a fighting stance. As the plant waved around, Kayleigh fought to keep her hands from tighteneing around the quarterstaff. The plant shot forward, and Kayleigh waited just a heartbeat longer. As if she and the man were one, they spun out of the way and countered the plant's strike. As the stem retreated behind its armored petals, Kayleigh turned to face Garrett.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, "We did it!"

Garrett smiled, opening his mouth to answer, but a distinctively familiar voice from across the pool interrupted, "Excuse us, but since the green one has recovered, might we know our plan of action?"

Kayleigh started forward, guiding the man as she had before, "I thought you two were hunting!"

"We were," Cornwall answered, shooting Devon a disgusted look, "But useless here can't be quiet long enough to catch anything!"

Kayleigh saw Devon open his mouth to counter and decided to interrupt before they spent the rest of the day bickering, "I will share some of my food with you, just wait for us to get over there!" Without waiting for the dragons' reply, she and Garrett made their way across the pool.

"So what're we going to do now?" Cornwall asked gruffly, scratching the ground in front of him with his front foot, "I don't think we're on track to finding that sword anymore."

"Aiden left to follow the tracks and find a way that we might still be able to reach it before Ruber does," Garrett answered, "He'll lead the way and we'll follow him as quickly as we can possibly move. If we find Ruber, we're not going to fight him if we can run and possibly get ahead. If we have to fight him, our goal is to make sure he has to slow down." Kayleigh nodded in agreement, a new determination welling up.

* * *

By the time Aiden returned, she and Garrett had gathered some plants to supplement their small rations of dried meat. Kayleigh lay down against the cave wall, resting after Garrett informed her of the results of the falcon's search. They would have to leave before dawn and not stop until the sun was fully down, but they would be able to beat Ruber's pace if they made the most of their time. Kayleigh closed her eyes as Garrett made his way to the other side of the cave, musing about his sudden concern for prudence... She swiped the thought from her mind and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

***Plaguesome is a word of my own invention- at least as far as English is concerned. I was listening to a video in Norwegian ( watch?v=M6-dgvxt7S4) ****and really liked the sound of the word "plagsomt" meaning "pesky" or "distressing". Originally, I was going to use a different word that was actually a word, but then I figured that if, in modern English (even if it is slang), "ratchet" can be an adjective, then so can "plaguesome".**

As for why this is uploaded so late at night, I have been at a music conference and therefore extremely busy. I finished this chapter not ten minutes ago and will probably be proofreading it in retrospect.

**As always, critique is welcome. If you like this chapter, please give at least one specific reason why so I know what to keep doing; if you don't like this chapter, please give a specific reason so I know what not to do in the future. If you have anything you'd like to see me do with the story, send me a private message and I will get back to you.**

**Thanks in advance,**

**Flautist4ever**


	20. Chapter 20

The stars shone brightly in the sky above, illuminating the forest below in cold moonlight as bright as day. The air was slightly chilly as the small group progressed noiselessly, their breaths revealed by short puffs of steam that quickly vanished in the night. At the front of the scanty cluster of odd individuals, a man crouched to trace an enormous indent on the ground, his hair falling over his narrow face. He made no move to swipe the troublesome locks aside as he ran his hand along the edge of the print. He felt the dirt beneath his fingers, his posture relaxed and pensive as if he were making a decision. Without speaking, he pointed to the track and gestured for his companions to follow. They skirted the edge of the track as they continued, the first streaks of dawn beginning to light up the east.

As they moved, the soft grass gradually thinned away until the ground was an endless expanse of gravel and rocky outcroppings. There were no longer any tracks to be seen, but that did not seem to quell the group's determination. As the man pressed forward, his long strides purposeful but not frantic, his companions, a woman garbed in blue, and a two-headed dragon, followed his lead wordlessly.

A falcon with silver wings flitted in front of the man, giving a warning chirp as it did so, and he tentatively felt along the ground with his quarterstaff. Using the long stick to gauge the distance of the small drop in front of him, he climbed down without a great deal of difficulty before turning to help the woman with the waist-high ledge. He offered his hand, which she gently accepted as she jumped from the edge, landing gently next to the man.

Kayleigh smiled, releasing Garrett's hand as both stepped away from the ledge so that the dragons could make their own jump which, clumsily, they did. Kayleigh turned to continue, but just as she reached the edge of a particularly tall outcropping of boulders, a flash of red in the distance caught her eye. She shrank back behind the massive stone, trying to keep her breathing quiet as she pulled Garrett lower, whispering to him what she had just seen.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as Kayleigh poked her head from her hiding place to get a better view.

Kayleigh squinted. He was quite far away and she was confident that he had not seen them, but there was no mistaking the traitor, even from this distance. "Yes," Kayleigh breathed, "I'm certain." She dared to check again. Her heart pounded. He was standing still, gazing in their direction. From the distance, his glittering emerald eyes locked with hers and her heart pounded in terror. He started to walk towards the boulder behind which Kayleigh, Garrett, and the dragons hid. She turned to Garrett and grabbed his hand, "He's seen us! What do we do?"

Garrett tightened his grip, bringing himself to a standing position, "We run for it. You lead the way."

"Are you sure that would work?" Devon interjected, lowering his half of the conjoined body to the ground.

"Yeah," Cornwall added, arching his neck, "last time we only escaped because I knew the escape route."

"Excuse me-" Devon began.

"Stay here then!" Kayleigh shouted, steeling herself to run for her life and Garrett's, "We've got to go! We'll lead them away from you!"

With that, she and Garrett dashed from behind the rock and hurtled forward as Ruber's hideous, mangled soldiers gave chase. Kayleigh glanced over her shoulder. Ruber and the griffon had not been fooled by the distraction; Devon and Cornwall were fighting for their lives. Kayleigh glanced at the man, knowing all too well what he had decided to do in this situation.

She could not make herself leave the dragons. She skidded to a stop in the gravel, nearly falling over, "Garrett, we can't let them die!"

"Kayleigh," Garrett shouted, yanking his hand from hers and shoving her forward, "go after the sword!"

Kayleigh drew her dagger, "I'm not leaving you!"

Without giving the man a chance to protest, she threw herself at the monstrosity before her, no longer as intimidated by it as the thought of what would happen if she did not fight it. This one, which had an ax for one hand and an odd system of nubs for the other, swung at her with everything it had. She waited until it was mid-swing. With an explosion of movement, she threw herself forward, using the creature's massive arm to swing herself onto its shoulders. She wrapped her legs around its neck and looked for any weakness.

There was a familiar screech of agony. She looked to her left in time to see Garrett fall to the ground. It was enough time for her own adversary to grab her by the waist and toss her aside. The gravel scratched and burned as she skidded across it, crying in pain. She looked up, expecting to see a glittering blade hurtling to dispatch her. Instead, the two black, iridescent abominations stood on either side of Garrett. The man had gotten to his feet and was trying to fight them. Kayleigh stood as a smack from the other soldier knocked Garrett down again. Her own adversary raised its blade to strike.

She propelled herself with as much speed as she could muster as the lethal ax swung for a death blow. She dove forward, closing her eyes. She grabbed the man by his broad shoulders and rolled as far as she could, landing on top of him as the grating clang of metal striking rock rang in her ears.

"Kayleigh," Garrett panted as she lay on top of him, "What are you-"

One of the monstrosities tried to pull her from him, but she gripped even more tightly to the man. For whatever reason, they were not going to harm her, and she was going to use that to the best of her ability. She glared wildly around, knowing she could not run and refusing not to fight. Ruber was pacing towards them dragging Devon and Cornwall behind him as if they weighed no more than a small child. She dug her fingers into Garrett's tunic and pressed herself more forcefully onto him as it became clear why the monstrosities had not harmed her. If Ruber needed Kayleigh alive, she would use her own life as leverage.

Ruber gave her a disappointed glare, kneeling to look into her face, "I must admit, I expected less trouble from the daughter of Sir Lionel." Ruber stood, contemptuously kicking the maiden in the side, making her roll from the impact. She took Garrett with her, making sure she landed on top of him again as Ruber continued, "After all, you have no experience in matters of war. Am I wrong?"

Kayleigh glared at her father's murderer, seething in hatred, "I learn more quickly than you assumed." She felt Garrett struggling for breath beneath her and pulled herself up a little, carefully shielding his body with her own, but never breaking eye contact with Ruber.

The traitor raised an eyebrow, "Indeed." His eye twitched slightly. There was a crunching of footsteps on the gravel as one of the monstrosities handed Ruber Kayleigh's dagger. He examined it, running a finger over the slightly dulled blade as he continued, "You already know how to kill, do you not? And you know how to lose a loved one, do you not?"

"And I refuse to allow you to rule the kingdom for which they died," Kayleigh spat, clutching the man beneath her as if he were her sole anchor to the world outside her fury, "Camelot belongs to Arthur!"

Ruber laughed a bitter laugh, "Just like your father. 'I will not serve a false king' he said." Ruber's stare burned into Kayleigh as she felt him sizing her up, "You also seem to have inherited his mind to protect those who should be left to fate..."

Kayleigh once again pressed closer to the man beneath her, "If you harm him, I will see to my own demise."

Ruber tilted his head, "And why would you do that? It is no secret that you feel some devotion to him-"

"You need me alive," Kayleigh interrupted, her face growing hot, "For whatever reason, you need me alive-"

Ruber grabbed Kayleigh's tunic and pulled her away. She tried to get a better hold on Garrett, but to no avail. She writhed and screamed as Ruber gruffly tossed her against the dragons. Ruber drew his sword and poised it over Garrett's neck, "You still need to learn about being a prisoner, girl. I will not allow him to live unless you can prove him useful." Kayleigh panted as Ruber brought his sword up, "He is waiting."

Kayleigh panted, her mind racing as Garrett kicked and tried to evade his impending doom. Ruber placed a foot on Garrett's chest and raised his sword slightly higher. Finally, Kayleigh shouted, "He knows what took Excalibur!" Ruber shot her a disinterested glance as he hesitated for just a moment. She took another breath, "And he can help retrieve it without getting anyone injured!" She stared, her hands trembling as she braced herself against the cowering dragons. Her breath was coming in short, sharp bursts.

Ruber nodded and lowered his sword. He took hold of Garrett's arm and tossed the blind man in Kayleigh's direction. Kayleigh stepped forward and caught him. His injuries were not severe, but his breath was coming in ragged gasps as she helped him to his feet.

Garrett held onto Kayleigh's shoulders as the two monstrosities urged them forward. Kayleigh complied with their captors, gently leading Garrett along the trail. When the man had finally regained his breath, the maiden heard him whisper, "Kayleigh... What have you done?"

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around Garrett, her breath shaky. In the quietest voice she could muster, she whispered into the man's ear, "I'm sorry. I'll find a way out of this, I promise."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so I wanted to do something special for the twentieth chapter. Since the past four chapters were done with a goal of 2,000 words per chapter worth of story, I originally planned this chapter to be a 4,000-word monster full of drama, romance, reveals, and all that good stuff. So what happened? This was going to be the lead-in but then I realized this was the perfect place to go wild with it, and from there it pretty much wrote itself (in about an hour, I might add. All I've done since getting it out is tweak the language slightly...)  
**

**That brings me to another thing that I would like you guys to tell me. I am at my 2,000 word goal with next week's chapter, but am only about halfway-to-seven-twelfths done with it. Would you guys like me to split it in two or give you that 4,000-word monster of a chapter? Either way, I'll have it finished in time for the next upload, so I really want to do whatever you guys want with it.**

**As always, I would love some critique- especially on things I did wrong or not as well as possible- so that this thing can really shine in its last third. Thanks to DinoWriter23 and medievalist1 for their constant feedback; it has really helped me refine my ability to think as a storyteller. This story would not be what it's been without their support and advice.**

**Thank you guys for twenty chapters,**

**Flautist4ever**


	21. Chapter 21

The day dawned a miraculous shade of blue as a much larger assortment of individuals trekked through a rocky, barren wasteland. At the front, two men seemed to silently argue about the pace; the older of the two prodding the younger as the younger slowed his movements even more, scanning the ground ahead with his staff as if said ground would disappear if not thoroughly probed. Behind them, a maiden dragged her feet with every step, her posture conveying a heavy despair. She was escorted- or rather, dragged- by two metallic beings that were easily twice her height. At the rear, a battered dragon with two heads was being herded along by a griffon that seemed to delight in further scratching and biting the reptiles.

Kayleigh walked as slowly as she could muster beneath the mockingly blue sky, miserably trying to find a means of escape. The dismal situation had afforded no opportunities, however; neither she, nor the dragons, nor Garrett had had a chance to flee. The fact that Ruber's group kept a close guard on the captives did not make things easier.

Ahead, Garrett followed Aiden while Ruber stayed uncomfortably close to the younger man, Kayleigh's own dagger poised at the hermit's back in case he tried to escape. He moved stiffly as Ruber tried to urge him faster. Ruber crossed sides, briefly eclipsing Kayleigh's view of the man she had desperately tried to protect, and seemed to say something to the man in green. Kayleigh saw Garrett's whole frame tense as he sped up slightly. Ruber turned his head for a split second, gesturing for the others to increase their pace.

Kayleigh grunted as her guard shoved her slightly forward, but she refrained from speaking. Beneath her feet, she could feel the rocky ground through the soles of her boots. If Garrett had told her correctly, they would be retrieving the sword from an ogre's den- and the harder the ground nearby, the closer the den would be. Kayleigh put one foot in front of the other, allowing herself to get lost in thought. It looked as though the fearsome beast would be their key to escaping. She decided to bide her time until then.

It occurred to Kayleigh, as she allowed he mind to wander, how similar the men in front of her looked. They stood the same height, and their strides covered the same distance. There were differences, though, in their builds: Ruber's musculature had accumulated through a lifetime of careful training, while Garrett had the slender, compact muscle attained through years of day-to-day survival, but the frames underneath... the maiden was fairly certain that the men had been made- if only physically- from the same mold. With a jolt, Kayleigh realized why Garrett had seemed so familiar when they first met. She bit her lip and forced herself to stay slumped over, trying to keep her shock concealed.

She let out a cry as a sharp pain sliced through her ankle. The maiden landed with a heavy thud on the rocks just in front of her. She looked back, her heart racing and an idea forming. Her foot had caught in a sudden indent. She pulled her foot from the crevice, wincing as she turned it at an unnatural angle. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up, and an instant wave of suspicion overtook her.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asked, his sightless eyes staring into nothingness though his face showed sincere concern. Kayleigh pushed her sudden distrust aside; this was still the man she knew.

Before Kayleigh could respond, Ruber yanked Garrett away, throwing the man to the side, "Never do that again, boy!" Ruber turned his attention to Kayleigh, "And you! Get up!"

Kayleigh rolled over, trying to push herself to her feet, but allowing her "injured" ankle to yield every time she attempted to put weight on it. Finally, she seethed, prolonging every syllable with audible loathing, "I cannot. It must be broken."

Ruber looked down at her, his bored eyes glittering like grass coated in morning dew, "You will find a way to walk."

Kayleigh removed her boot and ripped a long strip of cloth from the shirt beneath her tunic. She wrapped her ankle firmly, gritting her teeth as though in pain. Finally, she replaced her boot and tried again to stand. This time, with some cringing, she pulled herself to a standing position and limped a few steps forward until she stood directly in front of her captor, "It will suffice, but I will not be able to manage your pace."

Ruber turned on his heel, casting a disapproving glance over his shoulder, "You will keep up." A smirk crossed his narrow face, "After all, you are merely feigning your injury." The traitor knight lifted Garrett by his arm and pushed him ahead, "How much longer until we have the sword, boy?"

Garrett lowered his head, "Late afternoon, perhaps morning, if we don't make it there before sunset."

Ruber tilted his head, "And why would that be important, boy?"

"Ogres sleep in the day," Garrett answered, his matter-of-fact tone wavering slightly as he continued, "If it sees us on its territory at night, we risk-"

"Then we move now," Ruber commanded, interrupting the younger man, "and we do not stop again until we have reached the entrance to the ogre's den." The fiend glared at Kayleigh as he finished, "Understood?"

Kayleigh returned the traitor's glare.

* * *

The half-moon lit the sky as the group continued into the night. True to his word, Ruber would not allow the group to stop until they arrived at the entrance to the ogre's lair- even against Garrett's insistence that it would be better to hide somewhere for the night. Instead of following the hermit's advice, they were continuing the trek, completely exposed in the rocky wasteland.

The ground rumbled, and a chill ran up Kayleigh's spine, making her pause. "What was that?" she whispered as she looked around wildly.

The smug expression on Garrett's face was not comforting, "Just the ogre." Around them, even Ruber's minions seemed nervous. Devon and Cornwall cowered as the Griffon tried to make them stand, savagely biting the dragons' side. Another, closer disturbance made Ruber himself take his eyes off of his captives, and Kayleigh edged closer to Garrett, grabbing his hand.

A massive shadow fell over the group, and Kayleigh glimpsed what looked like a mountain as it tossed something into the air, apparently unaware of the intruders on its territory.

"Look out!" Kayleigh shouted just a second too late. Without thinking further, she dashed forward, knocking Garrett out of the way as the thing landed on Ruber and his minions. She slithered backwards on the ground, her eyes wide with fear. On her right, another, smaller thing hit the ground, and she instinctively grabbed it.

Ruber and the two monstrosities were trapped beneath a colossal skeleton, which had landed upright, anchored by its ribs to the ground below. Devon and Cornwall were still cowering, but the griffon was clawing at the massive rib cage, throwing every ounce of its substantial weight against the unyielding bone. Kayleigh saw her opportunity. She called for the dragons, who were only too happy to flee. Kayleigh turned and ran full tilt after the ogre, her hand locked in Garrett's. An arrow whipped by her ear, and she threw her weight to one side, changing direction and zig-zagging erratically through the field of boulders.

When she could run no more, she pulled Garrett to a stop behind one of the boulders, her breath coming in gasps. Finally, she spoke, still panting, "Garrett, what do we do now?" Kayleigh looked at the object that had fallen earlier. She gasped, realizing what she held. "This is Excalibur's scabbard!" the woman exclaimed, holding it up and examining it, "The ogre must still have the sword."

The man leaned heavily on his walking stick, "We have to reach it before Ruber does. We'll get to the den and wait there until morning, then we'll get the sword and head for Camelot as fast as we can."

"We can't fight an ogre!" Devon protested, "That was a dragon it ate! We'd be nothing to it!" For once, Cornwall only nodded.

"If we're careful," Garrett answered, his face thoughtful, "We won't have to fight it. If we wait for it to fall asleep and make no sudden noises, we'll be able to sneak in, find the sword, and sneak out."

"Then we have our plan," Kayleigh agreed, taking a deep breath, "We should go before Ruber catches up. That skeleton will not hold him forever." She handed Garrett the scabbard, "Here, take it." Garrett felt along the sheath, his expression confused. Before he could protest, Kayleigh added, "I trust you."

She took Garrett's hand once again, and they started in the direction the ogre had taken.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when they reached the entrance to the lair. Kayleigh marveled at the sheer size of the entrance, which was easily tall enough to accommodate a castle tower. Beside her, Garrett released her hand and began to feel his way ahead, his quarterstaff's soft clicking the only sound Kayleigh could hear. He stopped, turning around to gesture for Kayleigh and the dragons to follow.

Behind the maiden, Devon lowered his head, his voice almost a squeak, "We cannot go in there! We will be eaten!"

"You don't have much longer, either," Cornwall added fearfully, "if you go..."

Kayleigh looked at Garrett, her doubt seeping up. He seemed unaffected by the possibility of danger. Could she really trust him? She pushed the thought away. That question, she reasoned, had been answered the moment she first followed him through the unfamiliar wilderness. Kayleigh squared her shoulders and joined the man at the entrance.

"You two hide and keep watch," Kayleigh told the dragons as she took Garret's hand once more, "When you see Ruber, come find us. If we get the sword before you see him, we will find you."

The dragons nodded and hid behind one of the boulders between the path and the entrance. Holding onto Garrett's hand, Kayleigh began to edge her way along the wall of the massive corridor. As she moved, she became aware of several cramped fissures behind her at irregular intervals. She was careful not to lean too much against the wall, should she fall into one. Finally, the corridor opened up into an immense cavern that was easily ten times the size of the entry corridor.

Garrett let out a slight grunt, and Kayleigh realized that she had been involuntarily tightening her grip. She looked around, there was what looked like a table constructed from trees, among other hulking structures that vaguely reminded her of things she had once been used to seeing around her own house. Across the cavern, light filtered in through what she reasoned was a window. There was not sign, however, of the ogre itself.

"Garrett," she breathed, "I don't see the ogre. I don't think it's here."

The man replied, his voice even quieter than Kayleigh's had been, "He's here. I can smell him."

Kayleigh returned her attention to the vast cavern, searching for any sign of the inhabitant she knew had to be there. She though she saw a flicker of movement and focused her attention on the spot. As she stared, she began to make out indefinably human features that seemed to be carved from the cavern itself. She blinked, and the figure moved, raising its arms above its head with a massive roar. Kayleigh shrunk back, pressing both against the wall and Garrett in preparation to run and hide. Instead of charging, however, the ogre reclined, resting its massive head against the wall. Kayleigh watched as its shining golden eyes flickered shut and the creature rolled over with a rumble.

"It fell asleep," Kayleigh breathed, daring to step a little further into the cavern as she did so, "But I don't see the sword yet."

"We have until Ruber finds this place," Garrett reminded her, "It won't wake up as long as we're quiet."

Kayleigh made a soft sound of acknowledgement and scanned the cave again, looking for anything that might resemble Excalibur. She stepped forward, but there was no ground beneath her feet. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she fell. She landed with a slight rustling in what felt like a tight, springy haystack.

She examined herself, and was luckily uninjured. Around her, the hay-like material thoroughly covered the ledge like a soft, woven rug. Above her, Garrett leaned over the ledge from which she had fallen, "Kayleigh, are you alright?"

"I am unharmed," Kayleigh replied, looking around on an instinct. She peered over the edge of the new ledge. The springy material was indeed woven and covered two more drops. Steps, Kayleigh realized, that were covered with enough of the woven carpet to make it safe to jump down from each one. She returned to where Garrett still waited at the first drop. She reached up, but the drop was nearly twice her height and she could not reach the man, "These are steps," She whispered, "There are three of them, but this is the only one you'll have to jump to reach. The others are covered in something we can climb."

Garrett moved closer to the edge, "How far is the drop?"

"Nearly twice my height," Kayleigh answered, her voice trailing away as something shined in the corner of her eye. She looked toward the glimmer and her breath caught in her throat. "Garrett," She choked, trying to keep her voice low, "I've found Excalibur."

"Where is it?" Garrett asked, dropping from the ledge and stumbling slightly on the thick, springy material. Kayleigh put his arm over her shoulder while he regained his balance on the admittedly treacherous ground.

"There's a massive table by the wall," She told him as she she tried to figure out how to retrieve the sword and get out of the cavern, "If we climb onto the table, we can get the sword, but getting back out..." She scanned the wall by the table more intently, "There's a ledge! if we can climb onto it, we can make our way to another opening on the other side. But it must be a twenty-foot drop... Together, we're not tall enough to reach it."

Garrett, having regained his footing, walked to the base of the ledge from which they had come, "If I help you over this ledge, can you get the dragons to help?"

Kayleigh nodded, not sure how she would, but determined to do so anyway, "I will."

Garrett widened his stance, locking his hands together, "No time to waste." Without hesitating, Kayleigh placed her left foot in his hands, bracing herself on his shoulders as he lifted her up. She reached for the edge, but was just an arm's length too short. She looked down and carefully lifted her right foot, placing it on his shoulder and being careful to avoid hurting him. He stood a little taller, and she placed her left foot in the same manner. She reached up again. She was just short of having a good enough grip to climb up.

After a moment's hesitation, she lowered herself slightly, "Garrett, I'm going to jump." The man nodded and braced himself. Kayleigh returned her attention to the ledge and bent her legs, carefully judging how much force she would need to use. It did not seem to require a great deal to give her the few inches she would need. She held her breath and pushed off as lightly as she could, using her arms to pull herself up just enough that she could use her legs to push herself the rest of the way. She leaned over the edge, "I will be back." She waited just long enough to see Garrett nod his head before she dashed back to the entrance, keeping her heels raised and her body low so that she made as little noise as possible.

She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight as she looked for the dragons. A speck of purple appeared behind a rock and she dashed over to it.

"Have you gotten the sword?" Devon asked as Kayleigh slid behind the rock, the snake-like head giving a uncannily human expression of concern.

"Can we get out of here?" Cornwall added gruffly, though Kayleigh could hear the dragons fear.

Kayleigh braced herself, then answered, "We know where the sword is, but we cannot reach it without your help." Instantly, both dragons recoiled, crouching to the ground. Kayleigh could see that their shared body bore deep scratches and cuts from earlier, and a wave of guilt washed over her. "Please, if we could possibly retrieve it without you, we would."

The dragons shuddered as they exchanged a look. Finally, Devon nodded, "We will help you, but if the ogre wakes up, we will make our escape."

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around both heads, "Thank you." She pulled away, taking the time to further thank each the dragons before she stood. She turned and led the dragons into the entryway. Behind her, the dragons moved warily, as if every crevice held danger.

Finally, they arrived at the steps where Garrett waited. Kayleigh jumped from the edge, landing easily on the springy material below. She took the man's hand, "They'll help as long as the ogre stays asleep."

Garrett nodded, tightening his grasp on Kayleigh's hand, "Lead the way." Kayleigh stepped forward, deciding whether to jump to the next step or guide the man down on a quieter climb.

A soft, ominous clanking made Kayleigh's decision for her. She quickly squeezed the man's hand and whispered, "we're jumping from this one and the next." He nodded, and Kayleigh bounded forward, taking Garrett with her as she landed on the next step, rolling and springing down onto the floor of the main cavern. She ducked under Garrett's arm and ran to where the table reared several stories into the air above them.

She looked over her shoulder. Ruber was at the top of the stairs, his face a mask of confusion and fury. It oddly satisfied Kayleigh that the traitor knight could not audibly vent his frustration, lest he invoke the fury of the monster that inhabited the cave. She returned her attention to the table- and more importantly, how to climb it. The table itself seemed to be held together with ropes- each easily twice as thick as Kayleigh herself- that spiraled up to the top.

Kayleigh jumped onto the lowest section of rope and tested its hold. As soon as she was satisfied that it would support everyone, she knelt and helped Garrett climb onto it. The dragons had little trouble climbing the tightly-woven rope that easily gave them clawholds. Kayleigh took Garrett's hand and carefully ascended along the rope, hugging the table leg so neither would fall. Slowly, the tabletop grew nearer, much to Kayleigh's relief.

Below, she could see Ruber climbing with the griffon. Kayleigh realized that the griffon's wings would have made too much noise even for Ruber to risk. She returned her attention to the task at hand. Carefully, she reached up and swung herself onto a stretch of rope suspended between the leg and a gap where she could make it to the top of the table. She turned around, straddling the rope so that she could help Garrett onto it. Slowly, they made their way far enough along the rope that Devon and Cornwall could climb onto it.

Just as Garrett reached the top of the table, the rope began to wobble. Kayleigh looked back, her eyes wide with fear as Ruber hacked at the thick fibers with his sword. She looked forward and climbed with as much strength as she could force from her tired limbs. As the last of the thick fibers gave way, Garrett's hand wrapped around Kayleigh's wrist. A wave of relief washed over her as the man dragged her up and away from the edge. She gave him a quick hug and turned to help the dragons, but they had already clawed their way onto the tabletop.

Kayleigh gestured to where Excalibur lay, and then to the ledge above, "While I get the sword, you two get onto that ledge and help us up. We'll leave through the window over there, and then we run as far into the forest as we can manage. Got it?"

The dragons nodded and bounded away as Kayleigh and Garrett ran for the sword. Behind them, the soft beating of wings told Kayleigh that Ruber had thrown caution aside and was making his move. She forced herself not to look back and dove for the sword, grabbing the hilt just in time for Ruber to land in front of her. Without thinking, she rolled to her feet.

Kayleigh gritted her teeth and pointed Excalibur at Ruber, keeping her voice as low as she could, "Come no closer!" The traitor instinctively reached for his own sword, and Kayleigh stepped backwards, her voice wavering though she kept her defensive hold on Excalibur, "If the ogre wakes, everyone here will die."

In the reflection on the sword, she could see the Dragons helping Garrett onto the ledge. Kayleigh snapped her eyes up to match Ruber's glare as he snarled, "You have nowhere to go." Kayleigh stepped backwards as the man advanced, his confidence thinly veiling his hatred, "Just hand me the sword, girl, and-"

At that moment, Kayleigh's back hit the wall behind her and her foot scraped the table below. She flicked her eyes up and jumped, locking her hand around Garrett's outstretched forearm as the dragons pulled the two people onto the ledge. Without further hesitation, the odd group ran for the window ahead. Kayleigh glanced over the edge, her heart nearly stopping as the griffon took flight with Ruber seated on its back.

She took Garrett's hand from her own and put it on the dragons' back, "Keep going. I have an idea."

Garrett reached out, seizing Kayleigh's hand again. "You're not going to wake up the ogre," He hissed, tightening his grip, "You'll get us all killed."

Kayleigh shoved Excalibur into the sheath tied at Garrett's hip and tried to pull her hand from his, never slowing from the breakneck pace, "Just take the sword and go. Don't worry about me."

The man tightened his grip and picked up his pace, dragging Kayleigh behind him. Finally, he whispered between harsh breaths, "I can't do that."

Kayleigh stared, almost stumbling a few paces. She looked forward. They were so close to the window. Could they make it without rousing the ogre? Ruber was close, too. Kayleigh closed her eyes and added a fresh burst of speed, taking the man with her and nearly leaving the dragons. She felt warmth spread through her body as she made it to the windowsill. She opened her eyes and skidded to a halt, staring at the drop below.

She looked over her shoulder, where Ruber threatened to overtake them. On an instinct, the woman shoved Garrett onto Devon's and Cornwall's shared back and urged the dragons forward. She clung to the man in green as air sped past at speeds she had not known could exist.

"Open your wings!" She screeched, closing her eyes again as the ground grew steadily nearer, "Try to fly!"

Everything pitched forward as the dragons obeyed, the descent almost stopping as the massive wings unfolded and caught the rushing air. The maiden opened her eyes. They were a fair distance from the rest of the forest, but in the distance, a castle rose above the land, seemingly untouchable in its splendor. She wondered whether that was Camelot or if she had just gotten her entire group killed. Her arms tightened around the man seated in front of her, and at his surprised exclamation, Kayleigh decided that they were alive- if only for the moment. She looked back. Ruber was nowhere to be seen- apparently gone to retrieve his minions. Kayleigh shifted to a more comfortable position as they glided along; it would take some time before the traitor could catch them, and she had no qualms about that fact.

* * *

**Author's comments:**

**Whew! This was a fun one to write- though I am pleasantly surprised that I even managed to get it proofread. I decided to aim for a 4,000-word chapter this week, since last week's chapter was shorter than I wanted my 20th chapter to be. So what's the word count?  
According to DocManager: 4,141 (without Author's Notes)  
According to : 4,060 (Also without Author's Notes)**

**Obviously, bigger isn't always better, so critique is especially welcome regarding this chapter.**

**Next week's chapter is going to be- hopefully- some relaxing fluff with quite a bit less drama and hopefully some cute moments. I'm open to suggestions and ideas on what to include. If there's something you'd like to see done, I want to hear about it.**

**Finally, I will be able to keep in touch with you guys all day today (the day I upload this chapter) but tomorrow, I will not be online for the better part of the day because I have several out-of-town errands to run, as well as a college interview (please wish me luck; this is a huge opportunity I never thought I'd have) to attend.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me!**

**Flautist4ever**


	22. Chapter 22

Kayleigh's heart soared alongside the dragons. Opening her eyes, the forest below seemed so small. The wind whipped past her, pulling her short hair in every direction as they flew just above a cloud below. She caught a glimpse of silver and looked to the side, where Aiden did not seem to approve of the situation. Kayleigh knew that she ought to be a little cold from the wind, though she did not feel the least bit cold pressed against the larger form of her guide. Decidedly, she never wanted this moment to end.

She flinched slightly as an unexpected hand tentatively guided her forward. She moved in tandem with the touch until she was tucked under Garrett's right arm. She turned her head to speak, but her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his expression- one she had seen before, only this time unconcealed by the hair that usually obscured his eyes. Finally, she closed her eyes and pressed gently into his side, relishing his gentle hold on her arm.

Devon let out a panicked shriek and the shared body lurched as Cornwall's wing flapped, disrupting the balance. Kayleigh was immediately flattened against the massive reptilian form. She barely had time to realize that Garrett had pressed his weight across her back and Everything heaved as the dragons faltered, plummeting- Kayleigh knew- towards the ground below. As the first snapping of twigs announced their descent into the treetops, Kayleigh felt a wave of nausea overtake her. Devon and Cornwall curled inwards, protecting themselves. Kayleigh felt Garrett's hold on the reptiles slip and his form begin to fly away. Somehow, the maiden caught the man's hand and pulled close as the forest sped by. She prayed that somehow this would not be the end even as Garrett's arms tightened reflexively around her.

Pain shot through Kayleigh's back as she struck a sturdy branch. Her vision exploded into vivid colors before fading into nothingness from the pain. She was vaguely aware of it giving slightly before springing back, sending the desperate pair falling once more. There was another jolt and she heard Garrett let out a cry of pain before they fell again. The next impact knocked the woman breathless, rolling along the ground until she slammed against what felt like a wall. Kayleigh lay there, panting, as her senses slowly returned. She moved her hand along the warm mass sprawled across her lap, realizing with relief that it was Garrett.

As she regained control of her limbs, she wrapped herself around him, glad to feel him breathing. She opened her eyes tentatively, blinking as shape and color seemed to bleed back from wherever it had gone. She felt Garrett's weight shift as he pushed himself up, freeing Kayleigh's legs as he did so. Kayleigh lifted herself to a wobbly stance, steadying herself against the tree while her head stopped spinning. She shut her eyes as her vision swam again.

"Kayleigh," she heard Garrett ask through the dull buzzing in her ears, "Are you alright?"

Kayleigh opened her eyes, "I think so. Are you unharmed?" Her vision slowly focused and she took a few unsteady steps forward until she stood in front of the man, who was still hunched over, scanning the ground around him with his hands. Kayleigh gently put her hand on his shoulder, avoiding where he had been scratched during the fall, "Garrett? What's wrong?"

"I'm unharmed," the man replied, sitting up and placing a hand on his hip where Excalibur remained in its sheath. A smile crossed his face as he felt along the grip and hilt of the sword, "Kayleigh, we still have the sword!"

Kayleigh took his hand, a childlike excitement rising from her core, "We did it!" She shot forward, wrapping her arms around the man, unable to contain herself as she inadvertently tackled him to the ground, "I can't believe it! We did it!"

Below her, Garrett let out a strained chuckle as he ran his hand along Kayleigh's side. She waited for him to say something, but found herself pulled down and gently rolled to the side before he let her go. She lay on her back next to him, laughing freely for the first time in a long time. She felt his hand tighten around hers.

"There you are!" Cornwall's voice interrupted. Kayleigh instinctively turned over, pulling herself into a half-sitting position as the dragons stepped closer. To Kayleigh's relief, they seemed unharmed, though their rough skin had a few scratches and Devon had a small gash above his eye.

"Are you injured," Devon asked, his head lowering and slinking closer to Kayleigh.

The girl patted the dragon's head, "We are unharmed." She gestured to Garrett, who was now standing, "And look! We have the sword! We did it!"

At Kayleigh's proclamation, Cornwall's head slithered through the air to get a better look at the sword, "This is the sword all the trouble was for? It doesn't look like much."

Devon snorted, "You astound me with your senselessness. Can you not sense its magical nature?"

Cornwall snorted, glaring at the other head, "Perhaps if you would save our breath once in a while, I'd be able to sense a little more."

Kayleigh stepped forward to try to stop another quarrel, but could see there would be no arguing with the dragons this time. With a sigh, she looked at Garrett. She was about to ask about their next course of action when she noticed that he had not moved his feet since standing.

"Garrett," She asked, realizing what was wrong, "Where's your staff?"

"It slipped from my hand while we were falling," Garrett answered, his face reddening as he added softly, "there was something more important that I couldn't stand to lose."

Kayleigh smiled, warmth rising in her chest, and took his hand. "I'll be your eyes," she offered. Garrett smiled in response.

"Now what do we do?" Kayleigh asked, looking around for the silver-winged falcon that she knew would have followed them down. As if on cue, Aiden fluttered from a branch, landing on Garrett's shoulder with an almost scolding chitter before appearing to confer with the man.

Finally, Garret spoke, his voice scantily masking a depression that vexed the maiden, "We're not very far from the end of the forest. Nightfall will see us only a few hours' time away from the road."

Kayleigh squeezed his hand in excitement, "We're really that close?"

Garrett nodded, his face contorting into an awkward half-smile as he replied, "We haven't time to waste. Let's go."

* * *

Kayleigh was surprised that Garrett had not said more as they walked through the forest; he only acknowledged her when she warned him about one obstacle or another. His newfound standoffishness perplexed the woman, given that he had been- although not particularly loquacious about it- loving in his treatment of her not a few hours earlier. A tug on Kayleigh's hand interrupted her thoughts.

"Kayleigh?" Garrett asked as the woman guided him over a higher-than-usual root, "Do you think we ought to stop soon? There's a stream nearby where we can get food and water."

Kayleigh paused as he landed next to her. She wanted to get to Camelot as soon as they possibly could- Camelot, Arthur, and Kayleigh's mother all depended on it. A loud, unpleasant sound from Kayleigh's stomach answered for her. "We need to get to Camelot as soon as we can," She tried to protest, though her insides persisted in the humiliating, atonal noisemaking.

Garrett chuckled, "You'll do Camelot no good if that gets you caught before you arrive-"

"Don't you mean 'we' and 'us'?" Kayleigh interrupted, her voice louder than she intended. Behind her, the dragons stopped short. Kayleigh could feel the uncomfortable reptilian stares burning her, but her attention was on the man beside her. Finally, she spoke more quietly, "Garrett, we are returning the sword together, are we not?"

"No," Garrett replied at length. The word rent Kayleigh's heart in two. The maiden did not hear the hissed excuses of the dragons as they slinked away, leaving her to face the man alone. After what seemed an eternity, Garrett spoke again with a sadness that nearly matched Kayleigh's own, "You should deliver it. I-I don't belong in that world anymore." Another pause. "But... If you... If you would, you are welcome to return to the forest..."

Kayleigh shook her head, taking Garrett's other hand, "Garrett..." She hesitated, hoping her next words would not be spoken in vain, "If you do not come to Camelot with me, I will be sworn to a husband before Ruber is defeated again. You must come with me; Garrett, you belong in that world as much as I do."

Garrett shook his head, pulling his hands away, "Kayleigh, it will be better for Arthur that the sword be returned by a hero's daughter and not..."

Kayleigh stepped forward, placing her hand on Garrett's shoulder. She knew what she was about to say would sound foolish, "Garrett, I know, and I have never questioned your loyalty. Arthur wouldn't either. It wouldn't be the first time an illegitimate son-"

Garrett shied away, his steps careful as he left Kayleigh grasping at the empty air, "You don't understand. I'm not..." He hesitated, and Kayleigh waited, knowing and dreading what he would say next. Finally, he turned around, "I'm not illegitimate. I am that traitor's son, born of his lawful wife and raised his rightful heir... and the one who carries his family name..." Kayleigh dashed around to face him, but was not prepared for the sight of his face. Tears of deep shame were streaming from his sightless eyes, dripping from his chin onto his tunic, "How I wish I were anything else..."

Kayleigh could contain herself no more. "I don't care!" She cried, gripping his tunic as her next frenzied words spilled from where she had hidden them, propriety forgotten, "I love you!" She held onto him, breathless though not embarrassed, as she pulled him closer. It had slipped, and she was going to say what had to be said, "I-I don't care that you're Ruber's son. I wouldn't care if you had no surname or were a Pendragon like Arthur. No man, squire or knight, who has sought my hand displayed nobility equal to yours." She held her breath and looked to his face, her heart sinking at the placid expressionlessness of it. She forced her hands to let go as a new form of despair shook her like never before, "And- and Garrett, I would swear my love to you alone, if you would accept it..." Her voice broke and tears welled like fire in her eyes. She knew she was a fool- little more than a silly child-, but here in the wilderness, what did it matter?

At last, a rough, calloused hand started to wipe away her tears, then stopped. She tried to stop the hand from leaving, but moved too slowly. She swallowed and tried to watch the man's face through the watery blurriness that distorted her world. She thought she saw him reach for her again, hesitating, as he answered, "Kayleigh, were I a man of honorable blood with whom being acquainted didn't threaten your reputation, I would brave this forest a thousand times to secure your affections."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, so much for fluff, I guess... And about 50 words short of my usual goal, but I couldn't think of anything more to write without it getting a whole lot more infuriating.**

**Critique is really, very, especially welcome here (pleasepleaseplease) because I am _not _comfortable writing romance and would love to improve because people seem to like romance.**

**On a completely unrelated note (and I'm sure most of you guys know this already), Leonard Nimoy has passed away at 83. I really enjoyed watching him in the role of Spock and am a fan of his directing style. I will probably be binge-watching _StarTrek_ for a while and will be sad not to see any more of his projects.**

**Live Long and Prosper,**

**Flautist4ever**


	23. Chapter 23

The light of a waning moon filtered through the canopy above as a woman stalked through the forest, her footsteps carefully muted in the undergrowth. She paused, looking around as if she were aware of being followed. In response, a large creature ducked, not quite managing to hide behind a particularly dense cluster of vegetation. At length, she sighed and turned her attention to a substantially tall tree nearby. She jumped, wrapping her hands around the lowest branch and propelling herself up with her feet. She climbed in this manner for a distance before leaning against the sturdy trunk. Looking at the branch above, she seemed to size it up, her expression pensive.

Below, the massive, two-headed creature seemed to abandon its intention of hiding, its footsteps crunching heavily on the ground. The woman looked down as the creature reared, leaning its forelegs against the tree. Finally, one of the creature's snakelike heads called out, its green eyes glowing in the moonlight, "What are you doing?"

The woman sighed, tugging on the branch she had been eyeing as she replied, "If he will not come to Camelot with me, he is going to need a new staff. I cannot make one as good as the one he lost, but..." Her voice trailed off as she wrenched the branch free, the force of it momentarily unbalancing her. She regained her footing and dropped her prize onto a fairly clear patch of ground before beginning her descent, continuing with audible resignation, "I tried to change his mind, but..." She landed on her feet as both reptiles eyed her curiously. She picked up the branch, which was straight for most of its length except for a section near the larger end. Taking her seat on a nearby rock, she gritted her teeth and set to snapping the smaller twigs from it as she admitted, "He is not wrong in his assessment of things. Arthur may trust him, but the people will not forget his father's wrongdoings so quickly- for ten years, he plagued them as a bandit... And if we courted and wed, my father's name would vanish to be replaced with that of..." Kayleigh paused, toying with a piece of bark as her heart sank even more. She sighed again, "He continues to look out for my wellbeing, I know-"

A nudge from Cornwall turned her attention to the dragons as Devon interrupted, "Can you not return here? If he cannot follow you, perhaps you can make a life with him."

Kayleigh leaned on the branch, but remained sitting as she wistfully replied, "I am tied to my father's land as much as any serf. Without my father or a brother, leaving would mean my mother had to run things without an heir. What's more, my mother will not allow me to refuse another suitor after all these years. I would be as tied to him as to the lands- and not only by law, but by motherhood and responsibility." She looked down, searching for the words to explain. Finally, she stood, holding the makeshift quarterstaff, "I'm prepared for that life, and I thought I was prepared to live it with the first man who would allow one son to carry on my father's name..."

"Humans are much more complicated than us dragons," Cornwall said as Kayleigh's voice trailed away, "Our parents stay only long enough for us to learn our names. We are only responsible for our own survival." The amber-eyed head shot Devon a look as he added, "But perhaps we can continue to aid you. If you wish, we will leave the forest with you."

Kayleigh tilted her head, "Why would you do that?"

Devon slithered his head forwards, "The forest outside of our old territory is unfamiliar. Our old territory is inhabited by those of our kind that have tried to eat us for most of our lives. If we go with you, you will protect us, and we may be able to protect you from the customs of your own kind."

"After all," Cornwall added, something of a grin forming on the reptilian face, "We're ferocious, man-eating dragons, right?"

Kayleigh chuckled at the unexpected joke, but replied, "I may not be able to protect you out there, among so many people."

The dragons gave what looked like an attempt at a shrug and Cornwall answered, "It's the best chance we've got."

Devon raised his head, his snake-like tongue flicking the air, "Perhaps we should return to camp; tomorrow will be a long day, after all."

Kayleigh hesitated. She did not want her whereabouts to be questioned- as they inevitably would- if their return roused the man. It was a safe assumption as well, she reasoned, that she did not want to argue with him again. She knew her hopes would build with the hope that he would abandon his refusal. She also knew that if he remained adamant about his place that she would be forced to walk away, knowing the fate that awaited her in Camelot even as Garrett's parting words rang in her ears. After everything she had faced of late, she thought it pathetic that the thought was her most pressing fear at the moment. She let out a breath that she did not know she had been holding, "Yes, we should go back now. Tomorrow's journey is going to be a long one."

The dragons nodded and started back towards the camp. Kayleigh hesitated, holding the rough, makeshift staff and turning it over in her hands. She contemplated leaving it- surely without it, Garrett would be forced to go with her. She shook her head rapidly, scolding herself for the thought. She tightened her grip on it and followed the reptiles back to camp, grateful that they had the sense to move carefully and quietly, successfully avoiding the sleeping hermit.

Kayleigh hesitated by Garrett's side. She knelt, considering the thought of lying next to him as she had done in the cave the night he had almost died. She watched the steady rise and fall of his side, painstakingly making her decision. Carefully so that he would not wake up, she laid the staff next to his hand and knelt beside him, hesitating a few moments longer. She pushed the staff closer to him and stood, walking silently to the other side of the camp.

The dragons were looking at her, obviously confused. She sighed, keeping her voice as low as she possibly could, "I've made enough unsolicited advances to last a lifetime. If he'll not do must be done," her voice faltered, and she finished, unable to regain control of it, "so be it."

Devon nodded, a look of understanding crossing his scaly face while Cornwall did not seem at all aided by the explanation. Kayleigh looked down and trudged the rest of the way to a nearby tree with spread roots. Without saying another word, she sat down and curled up between them, wiping stubborn tears from her eyes as she tried to let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned a dull, lifeless grey as Kayleigh sat by the edge of the camp. She had given up on sleep several hours earlier and was sulking in her own thoughts. It was pathetic, she knew; this was not the behavior of a noblewoman at the height of her prime, nor did it become a person who had just survived what had promised death, and it most certainly did not reflect the person Kayleigh's father had believed she could be. The woman sighed and grabbed her hair, trying to pull herself together.

She stood and walked away from the camp. She had barely gone more than a few steps when her foot caught on a root. She flailed and caught herself, her free foot snapping a twig as she did so. Her heart sank as Garrett stirred at the sound. She held her breath, carefully turning her head, and hoped that he would go back to sleep. Her eyes widened as his fingertips brushed the staff she had left for him. For a split second, he seemed confused.

He seized it, quickly rising to a defensive stance. "Kayleigh," he breathed to where Kayleigh had first tried to sleep, "I heard something. Get up."

Kayleigh turned around, letting her steps rustle in the leaf litter. "It's me," she told him, approaching carefully, "I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to startle you."

Garrett relaxed and felt along the makeshift weapon, "You left this?"

Kayleigh stopped in front of him, "Yes. It was late and I knew you needed a new one as-" He stepped forward, a hand raised to touch Kayleigh's face. The woman shied away, "Do not..." she faltered, knowing she was only deepening the rift that would further break her heart, "Don't. Touch. Me." She breathed deeply, forcing the last words she wanted to say, "This," she gestured around even though he would not see it, _"Us..._ Garrett, you said you would not accompany me to Camelot to protect my honor and wellbeing." She stepped away, holding her arm and avoiding Garrett's unseeing eyes, "But what honor is left to me if my heart does not lie with my husband, and what wellbeing is there in further heartbreak?" She looked at Garrett's face, once again unreadable. She took another deep breath, a fresh argument forming as more words spilled freely, "If you truly wished to protect me, you would either return to your king's service or you would have denied any attachment to me at all." Garrett flinched, and Kayleigh gritted her teeth, "What am I to you?"

Garrett opened his mouth, then closed it again. Kayleigh stared at him expectantly. His hands tightened and loosened around the new quarterstaff. At last, he turned around, "We should hurry. I doubt Ruber will have given up."

Kayleigh had just enough time to wake Devon and Cornwall before Garrett disappeared into the forest, guided by his avian companion. Kayleigh followed, matching his unusually fast pace. She knew she must have hurt him, but perhaps she could still convince him...

Aiden's sudden, excited chirping brought the woman from her thoughts. Through the trees ahead, she could see the sky, and below her feet, the ground had become something of a path. Kayleigh forced herself to dash forward, Excalibur's sheath battering her left leg with every step, until she stood just behind the last tree. She inhaled deeply and placed her hand on the branch that obscured her view. With less effort than she expected, she pushed it aside, gazing at the sight of Camelot.

Kayleigh knew she should have felt something. Camelot was a splendid sight with its glistening sandstone walls glowing tan in the sunlight that broke through the clouds and illuminated it. It was almost nothing compared to the Forbidden Forest.

"Here we are," Garrett's voice sounded from just behind Kayleigh. The maiden turned, looking at him as he leaned on his quarterstaff, "The end of the Forbidden Forest. You should hurry. I'm sure there isn't much time left."

Kayleigh stared at the long road before her, "And what am I to tell Arthur? That I was aided by my father's squire who refuses to leave the Forest or that I, an untrained maiden, survived with the help of a two-headed dragon?"

"Tell him what you will," Garrett mumbled, turning around and starting back into the forest, "It doesn't matter."

Kayleigh unsheathed Excalibur and ran after the man, stopping just in front of him, "If we return the sword together, you can redeem your family name. You can take the place your father left at the Round Table- and perhaps I can do the same for my father. You're as good as any knight in Camelot, Garrett, and the people will see that!"

Garrett stepped forward again, gently pushing Kayleigh aside, "No, Kayleigh. Nothing will change what Ruber did. You of all people should know that. I'm free of it here." He took few more steps, pushing into the underbrush as he finished, "I stand alone."

Kayleigh watched as the man she loved disappeared into the forest.


	24. Chapter 24

The clouds rolled ominously in the sky as a forlorn woman trudged along the path, her head hung low and her shoulders slouched. Behind her, a two-headed dragon followed, its heads shooting nervous glances around at the unfamiliar territory. The woman sniffed, wiping aside a tear with one of her hands, and stopped. She looked down at the sword sheathed at her hip, her expression longing and pensive.

Finally, one of the dragon's heads snorted, "Forget about him! You'd be better off alone." The woman did not look up as the reptilian head slithered next to her, "He moves oddly, he stares oddly... It seems like people would throw things at him!"

Kayleigh pushed the head out of the way and stalked a little farther down the road. At this, the other head hissed, "How can you be so cold-blooded?"

Cornwall shot his brother an unamused glare, "Have you forgotten that we're dragons?"

* * *

Kayleigh stopped suddenly, taking the sword's sheath from her belt. She looked at the carvings on the sheath, running a finger over them carefully. She unsheathed it, taking a moment to look at the glistening blade. She gasped at the image in the reflection, whipping around with the sword bared in front of her, "How did you find me?"

The man laughed, running a finger through a streak of grey in his russet hair, "You are not very good at covering your tracks; for a moment, I thought you were leading me into a trap. I should have known not to expect such things from a girl who can barely lift- let alone wield- such a blade. Now hand it to me before you drop it and cut off your toes. I would not want to have it so tarnished before its greatest battle."

Kayleigh lowered herself slightly more, tightening her grip on Excalibur, "And allow you to kill me?"

At this the man drew his own sword, examining it with an air of disinterest, "I will kill you regardless of whether you give me the sword. However, giving it to me will grant you a few hours and a swifter death." He sheathed his sword, his stare burning into Kayleigh's eyes as he drew his mace and brandished it, his voice a low growl, "Your father was one of Arthur's finest knights, and it is a pity how quickly he was smited." Fear trickled through Kayleigh's spine, but she held her ground. She carefully stepped to her left, beginning to circle her adversary. Ruber moved in kind, "It would be a shame for you to fall in such the same manner." Ruber stopped circling and raised one arm, frowning disappointedly, "Unfortunately, I need you alive." He snapped his fingers.

Instantaneously, massive lengths of chain shot from two sides, completely binding the maiden except for her sword arm and knocking her to the ground. As she landed, her grip on the sword faltered, and it skittered just out of reach. She gritted her teeth and strained forward, pulling herself with all her strength against the chains that held her back. She gasped and screeched as she was dragged backwards. She clawed her way forwards again, almost managing to come within an arm's length of the sword.

Ruber's foot slammed between Kayleigh's outstretched fingers and Excalibur, kicking up a small cloud of dust. The girl coughed as a giant metallic hand pulled her to a sitting position. She kept her gaze locked on Ruber as he tested the blade against his thumb. At last, he glared downward, meeting Kayleigh's eyes as he pulled a faintly glowing vial of green liquid, "Nearly a lifetime I have waited to hold this sword. Now, I shall hold it for eternity!" He lifted it to his face and bit the stopper, yanking it away and spitting it out. He lifted the vial, "Prepare for the dawning of a new age!" He tilted the vial and spilled a single drop of the liquid where his hand gripped the sword.

From where the drop landed, a cloud of thick, putrid smoke spewed into the air, wrapping like a serpent around everything in its midst. Kayleigh watched, horrified and sickened, as Excalibur's hilt disappeared, seeming to slide into the flesh of the traitor's forearm. Kayleigh's stomach lurched at the sight, and she finally looked away, unable to bear anymore as the nauseating smoke permeated the air and burned her lungs with its horrible, rancid odor.

The potion's horror was nothing compared to the sight that seized the woman's eyes when the smoke suddenly cleared. Ruber stood with his sword arm raised victoriously. The forearm was no more; instead, a system of joints granted total control of the blade, which protruded where the arm should have been. Ruber lowered his arm and stalked to where Kayleigh was half-restrained, half-suspended between the two glittering soldiers that had ensnared her. Kayleigh looked away from where the silvery blade of Excalibur faded to the familiar black, iridescent material that joined weapon to man.

Rough fingers harshly dug into Kayleigh's jaw and yanked her head around so that she stared into the traitor's eyes. She realized that there were tears streaming from her own eyes as Ruber disengaged his left hand and gestured to the monstrous deformity that was now his right arm, "Do not worry; Arthur shall hold Excalibur again... as he tries to pull it from his chest." He gestured to the guards, "When we reach the wagons, see that she is sufficiently restrained, but do not cause her any injury that would threaten her life. You may avenge your brother after Camelot is taken."

The monstrosities growled what sounded like an affirmative and pulled Kayleigh to her feet. A cold drop landed on the woman's head, followed by more, as the indomitable guards half-carried her down the path. Kayleigh had neither the energy nor the will to fight anymore. She had done everything she could do and had failed. A bitter self-loathing began to gnaw at her heart as the rain fell in full force, chilling her to the bone. After a while, her foot caught in a muddy recess in the path, and she pitched forward, landing with an undignified splash on the ground. Before she could pick herself up, the guards pulled her upright and hustled onward.

After some time, her captors tightened their grip, and Kayleigh looked up. A distinct shape reared just ahead. She was stopped suddenly, and another two guards held her still as the chains were loosened. A third guard wrenched her arms behind her back and pinned them flat as a fourth tied her wrists firmly. She could feel, even though she was drenched and caked in slick mud, that there would be no slipping loose from her bonds. There was a sharp poke to her back, and she glanced behind her. A young boy, barely older than perhaps twelve or thirteen, was urging her forward with a very familiar dagger, his fair hair and scarlet clothes weighted down with as much water as her own. His face was, visibly, determined and proud to have been tasked with a dangerous prisoner, but Kayleigh could see a hint of fear in his demeanor. She nodded, turning her head and stepping into the wagon, her head hung low and her face down. There was a squelching sound with each step as she walked out of the rain,and she could see the mud dripping from her clothing as she made her way to the side of the wagon.

Kayleigh glanced up and quickly averted her eyes at the sight of her mother. She kept her face turned down and away as she knelt, sitting on the floor away from her mother and leaning against the side of the wagon. The young guard left, satisfied that neither prisoner would disappear into thin air. The young woman was glad that her sodden and filthy state masked the tears flowing down her cheeks and concealed her identity. There was a long pause, and Kayleigh could sense that her mother recognized her through the filth and grime. Juliana gasped, "Kayleigh?"

"I'm sorry, mother..." Kayleigh heard Juliana stand, and warm arms wrapped around her as her mother guided her to the bench where she had sat. Kayleigh cried into her mother's shoulder, "I failed... And- and now..." the younger woman's voice trailed away as sobs once again overcame her. Thankfully, Juliana said nothing, only comforting the defeated young woman as the wagon lurched and started moving again.

As Kayleigh regained some control of herself, Juliana spoke, picking up a rag from one of the barrels, "You were brave even to have left. Ever since you did, I have prayed that you live and return to me." Kayleigh felt her mother's hand run through her short, soaking hair as the rag sponged away the mud, "While we were stopped, I heard things. That the sword was in the Forbidden Forest, and that you were going after it. Three reports were brought back, Kayleigh, and I waited for each one, praying that you would remain a thorn in Ruber's side-" For what seemed like the first time in ages, Kayleigh heard her mother's voice break, "Because that would mean you were alive." The older woman inhaled sharply, then sighed, her composure slipping further, "The same way I always prayed for your father... You are so much like him..."

Kayleigh turned her half-cleaned face down again, "What would he have done, Mother, if he were in our situation?"

For a long time, Juliana remained silent. At last, her answer came, "He would not accept defeat."

* * *

Devon and Cornwall clumsily thundered through the undergrowth, occasionally tripping and rubbing more dirt into the stinging scratches that peppered their shared body. Devon shot his brother a desperate glance, and the oversized wings unfolded, haphazardly flapping as the dragons tried to fly. With a mighty heave that somehow managed to lift the massive body, the dragons found themselves airborne for a second that was all too short.

A shocked cry split the air as the dragons tumbled headlong into a much smaller creature. Taking far too much time to scramble from on top of the man, the heads blabbered unintelligibly, trying desperately to communicate the pressing danger to no avail.

At last, the man stood, swiping at the air with his staff, "Go away!"

"We need your help!" Devon choked, barely avoiding the offending staff, "You have to listen!"

"She's been captured!" Cornwall insisted. At this, the man stiffened, his mouth agape. Cornwall seized the opportunity to finish, "And she'll be killed if you don't help!"

Garrett seized the nearest head, "Take me to her!"

Devon lifted his head- and by extension, the man- and placed him just behind the dragons' wings as Cornwall exclaimed, "They're too far ahead!"

The dragons started forward with an unwieldy, blundering attempt at a run that jostled with every step as Devon replied, "We'd have to fly to get there in time!"

Garrett barely managed to hold onto the dragons' back as the wings unfolded again, discordantly fluttering as the two minds tried to act as one. For a moment, the reptiles hoisted themselves into the air, soaring forward for a fair distance. All at once, the dragons landed with a splash, sending the man flying and mud splattering.

"Don't you get it?" The man shouted as he pulled himself up again, "You can't fly because you can't agree on anything!" He moved to the puddle where the reptiles lay, frustratedly nipping at each other and hissing what could only have been curses in their native tongue. Garrett stomped his foot, barely managing to get the reptiles' attention, "There's got to be something you can agree on! You both came to get me to rescue Kayleigh, didn't you? Well, whatever made you agree on that, focus on it!"

The dragons rolled over, dragging their shared body from the mud. The two heads shared a glance, and Cornwall answered, "Are you coming with us or not?"

Without another word, the man climbed onto the dragons' back and the wings unfolded once more, flapping as the dragons carefully moved in a crude synchronization. There was a strained tenseness to their movements as they started again, pushing forwards at a run before battering the air with their wings. At last, the dragons pulled themselves up, gracelessly breaking through the canopy until they were well above the treetops. From the new altitude, they could see a train of wagons advancing toward Camelot. Devon nodded, and they shot ahead as fast as their newfound flight would take them.

* * *

**Author's notes:  
**

**Originally, I wasn't going to show the dragons learning to fly or Juliana's memories of Lionel, but I got tired of ending chapters on such dismal notes. I tweaked Juliana's lines a lot- even asking my mom to critique them- before I settled on what I have here. Still, if something doesn't seem quite right, please tell me.**

**I've got a lot planned in coming chapters, and am excited to incorporate most- if not all- of the fantastic ideas that DinoWriter23 and medievalist1 said they would like to see into what I've got planned. It looks like the final battle is going to be interesting.  
**

**Again, if there's anything you'd like to see- or would really prefer not to see- as the story wraps up, let me know.**

**¡Tambièn, recibì mi teclado de español esta semana! No es importante aquì, pero... ¿Còmo es mi español? ¿Es correcta la gramàtica? Por favor corrìjame si hago un error.**

**Thank you guys!**

**Flautist4ever**


	25. Chapter 25

Some time passed, and Kayleigh spent every minute of it trying to hatch an escape plan. She had paced around the wagon several times, but there was nothing she could use to free herself- not even so much as a protruding nail in the crates. No matter how she pulled at her bonds, they would not loosen enough even for her slender hands to slip through.

She flopped onto the bench just in time. The wagon stopped suddenly, lurching as it did so. Outside, Kayleigh heard what seemed to be arguing. She closed her eyes and strained to listen, barely managing to hear it over the constant, driving rain. Ruber was arguing with what sounded like two young boys whose squeaking voices were barely pubescent. From what she could glean of the conversation, the boys were pleading to be given the responsibility of further guarding her. Ruber was, to say the least, unimpressed with them. She winced as he told them in no uncertain terms that if Kayleigh escaped, it was better for them if she killed them in the process. She had only a moment to wonder if that was how Ruber had treated Garrett all those years ago.

One side of the tarp cover slid open, and the boy from earlier climbed into the wagon, followed by a slightly older, lanky boy Kayleigh knew could only be the child's brother. Both were completely sodden, and neither had a cloak to protect him from the elements. Both looked as if they were certain they were going to die. The older brother stepped protectively in front of the younger one, holding a length of cloth. He swallowed, and his voice cracked as he tried to assert his authority, "D-Do as we say!"

Kayleigh felt a twinge of pity at the terror on their faces; she certainly had no intention to hurt them. She nodded, her determination to defeat Ruber renewed. This time, however, she would not make a killer of herself, "Your orders are to keep me silent, are they not?"

The younger one gaped, but the older one took another step forward, "Make haste, then. And do not attempt to escape, or we'll kill you!" He turned to his younger brother, who stood, staring and trembling with Kayleigh's dagger in his hand, "Aren't those our orders?"

The younger one spoke, his voice high-pitched and unsteady, "I thought out orders were-"

"Silence, Mochan!" The older one barked, "Now come help me tie this over the prisoner's mouth!"

Mochan jumped at his brother's shouting. He answered, "Yes, Drustan!" and stepped up to Kayleigh, holding her own dagger to her throat as Drustan tied the cloth around the woman's mouth. It was not tight enough to keep her from shouting, but she bit down on it to keep it in place. All she could hope was that if she played the helpless prisoner well enough, the boys would get less jumpy- and easier to subdue.

The boy gave a few tugs on Kayleigh's bonds, and she let herself fall to her knees. She looked at her mother, who raised an eyebrow. When Drustan seemed satisfied that the woman would not be going anywhere, he turned to his brother, "Watch her."

Mochan nodded and stepped forward, holding Kayleigh's dagger to her back. She could feel the crudely-sharpened blade resting against the knot between her wrists as the boy tried to keep his hands steady. She knew her own hands would be free before they reached the castle gate...

From the other side of the wagon, one of the few older men who had not been transformed guided Juliana onto the driver's bench. Kayleigh watched as he roughly tossed a cloak over her mother's shoulders before the tarp closed again. The wagon lurched, and Kayleigh heard a distressed cry from outside. She felt Mochan look over his shoulder, and a second later, there was a thud and a high-pitched grunt as the older brother climbed into the moving wagon. Kayleigh felt a little relief that the boy had managed to climb in safely.

She heard him stalk over to his brother and felt him grab her arm. Kayleigh turned her head forward and racked her brain for her next move. Would it be prudent to warn Camelot before they were allowed in?

She remembered the conversations she had had with Finton. Warning the guards before the drawbridge was lowered would mean Camelot could fight from inside a well-fortified city. It would also mean that if the guards did not find a way to take down Ruber's iron men, the traitor knight had only to besiege the castle until everyone inside either died of starvation or became hungry enough to surrender. Kayleigh knew that the castle had been planned with a secret exit so that people could escape if that were the case. It also dawned on her that Ruber not only knew of the exit, but likely knew where it was- and that could grant him a swift, horrible victory if Kayleigh gave her warning before the procession was inside the castle. Of course, allowing him inside the castle would give him proximity to Arthur and an opportunity to dispatch the king if the knights could not keep him from the inner castle... No matter what she did, she realized with a wave of despair, lives would be lost and Ruber had a better chance of victory.

A distant memory suddenly called to her- one of her father's old stories about how the stone lay in King Arthur's personal courtyard. That was it! Kayleigh could not claim to know for certain whether the stone would be the key to victory, but it made up her mind. She would wait until they were in Camelot to make her move. If things worked as she hoped, the surprise would throw Ruber's forces into enough chaos that the knights would have a slight advantage.

She felt her bonds loosen slightly as the trembling child continued to hold the knife against them. Kayleigh pretended she still could not move her hands as she continued planning her next moves. She would take her mother, flee to the castle, and work with Arthur- surely he would be able to find a way to take back Excalibur.

It was decided, then, what her actions would be. The front wheel hit a stone on the road, and Kayleigh knew that was her best chance to subdue her two guards.

* * *

The downpour continued well into the afternoon, cooling the warm sandstone walls surrounding the castle of Camelot. Atop the battlements, several guards paced restlessly, and throughout the walled city, a sense of tedious dread permeated the air. Inside the castle walls, the once-bustling city was nearly lifeless. Almost every available man had been sent to search for the sword or else set to guarding the castle walls, and in kind, the women kept their children inside lest they get underfoot in an emergency. Such as things were, only a handful of people left their houses at any given time, and only to do such errands as were essential either to their houses or the defense of Camelot. Indeed, many recalled the kingdom's dark, warlike days all too well.

One such person stood with his fellow guards, having postponed retirement to command part of Camelot's defenses. He squinted into the distance, his mind racing. His beard might have been grey, but he knew his eyes were as sharp as when he was a boy; there was no mistaking what he saw, even through the heavy rain. As the formation grew closer, he called, "Wagons approaching!"

There was a clatter as the other guards took formation, preparing for invasion. It seemed that this was the moment everyone had feared from the night Excalibur was stolen. The old guard glanced to the turrets, where archers now stood, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the figure driving the wagon at the front of the procession.

"I-It's Lady Juliana!" Another guard's voice rang out next to him.

The captain glanced up in surprise, "Juliana? _Sir Lionel Mac Niadh's widow?_" The other guard nodded, and the captain scanned the approaching procession, but not for the woman who had stood aloof from Camelot for so long. There was no sign of familiar purple garb among the few men and boys who accompanied the wagons on foot or horseback. The captain shook his head; his son must have gone to find the sword instead of accompanying Juliana's reinforcements.

"Sir Lachtna?" The younger guard asked tentatively, pulling the aged knight from his thoughts, "What are your orders?"

Lachtna scanned the sizable crowd of men and supply carts, shielding his eyes from the rain. Something seemed different about Juliana, but he had not seen her since Sir Lionel's funeral... Still, the sight of the cloaked rider that accompanied the leading wagon made his hair stand on end. He focused on that particular rider. There was no individual thing that differentiated him from any of the other riders, cloaked against the storm. Besides, everyone knew of Arthur's invitation to Juliana a decade ago, and she had not come empty-handed; Camelot needed men and supplies. The old knight turned to the guards, "Lower the bridge!"

* * *

Kayleigh waited as the wagon bounced over the drawbridge. Her former guards lay passed out on the bench, tied together by their hands and gagged in case they awoke. Subduing them had been a matter of waiting for her bonds to fray before slipping out and knocking their heads together. She looked at them, knowing they would be at Ruber's mercy if Kayleigh failed now. She felt oddly protective of them. What had they done to earn such hatred from their father? Why did they try so hard to win his affections? She shook her wonderings aside. She knew they would hate her if she succeeded. Better to be hated, she reasoned, than to just let them die.

She could only hope that by trapping Ruber's forces within the walls, the knights would be able to hold them off long enough for somebody to find a way to separate the sword from the traitor. She peered out through a gap between the tarp and the wagon's edge.

She bit her tongue to prevent the curse she wanted to say. As they passed in front of a few houses, the inhabitants began to stir. In front of one door, a heavily pregnant woman almost Kayleigh's age held her young child by the hand. Further down the street, an elderly man leaned on a cane, and a woman somewhat younger than he was trying to convince him to go back inside.

She watched as the drawbridge came into view above the back of the procession. She could not afford to wait much longer. With the last of her time, she walked over to the bench and prepared to leap into the open air. She mouthed a desperate prayer that her actions would not result in the loss of every life in Camelot. There was a small jolt as the wagon stopped. Kayleigh looked up. She gingerly placed her hand on the front bench, inhaled, and leapt into the driving rain.

"It's a trap!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

***sings badly* Cliiiifff Hangeeer! Hanging from a cliiiiff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! *looks around nervously* *gets shot for making awful references***

**Okay, serious time. I'm sorry for more OCs. I literally just made them up this chapter. Well, Mochan was around last chapter, but I didn't plan for him to ever actually get a name, you know? ... Okay, Lachtna was planned literally minutes after I came up with Finton, but still...**

**Special thanks to ****ncampbell1 for advising me regarding what to do with the new OCs. He is a very talented writer, and I highly recommend his new story, _Ignited_ (link: ** s/11116464/1/Ignited **), though he certainly has a talent for capturing the personalities of several popular superheroes in his other works as well.**

**Also sorry that this chapter is about 78 words short (at last count. too lazy to count again), but I wanted to be able to do the battle itself either in two chapters or another 4,000-word one. I'll leave that choice to you guys, since I finished this chapter Saturday and have the next chapter at the 2,000-word mark, ready to publish next week on schedule, though I plan to do some polishing over the next few days.**

**Thank you guys!**

**Flautist4ever**

**P.S. **

**medievalist1,**

**Still no word from the college for which I had an interview. Still itching with anticipation for their reply.**

**Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

Kayleigh's voice rang out over Camelot, followed by a split second of silence. She heard a horse whinny and the sound of steel clanging on steel. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she reflexively elbowed her assailant in the side. He doubled over with a cry of pain, and she pushed him from the wagon. It was at this moment that her eyes adjusted and she realized the chaos around her. The rain was forgotten entirely.

All around, the knights and guards were fighting in vain to counter the invincible hands of steel that fought indiscriminately and carved a bloody path through those who got within their range. One of the monstrosities burst through the top of one of the rear wagons, seated atop one of the equally fearsome transformed horses. The unholy, mangled abomination galloped forward, spattering mud with every stride. It poised its lance arm to take out a squire who struggled valiantly against one of the untransformed men. The squire died before Kayleigh could even move.

"Mother!" Kayleigh screeched as she leapt from the wagon, "I must help the king!" She dashed forward into the fracas as the lance-armed beast galloped by the woman, aiming for one of the older knights the woman did not recognize. She managed to get a hold on the horse and pulled herself up. She jumped from the horse's back onto the rider, managing to pull the lance just far enough from its target that the knight was unharmed. The rider turned its head to the woman, raising its arm. With a flick, it sent her flying.

She skidded and looked over her shoulder. The huge, iridescent warhorse turned, and through the downpour, Kayleigh saw the new target in the shining face of the rider. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run as the living steel began to hurtle towards her. She managed a short distance on the slick ground before the percussive clanking was right behind her. She closed her eyes and curled in on herself, sliding along the ground as the sound passed over her, its rhythm changing as the tonnage threw its weight back to stop and try at her again. She rolled onto her back and sat up, watching as a man broke his sword trying to drive it into the rider's neck. The massive horse bucked into the air, and the rider threw off the man as if her were no more than a pesky bug.

A shout from behind prompted Kayleigh to duck as a volley of arrows rained forward. Kayleigh slithered out of the way, her task both aided and hindered by the slippery ground below. One of the archers, as he fitted a new arrow, gestured for her to make her way behind them. The arrows were proving useless, bouncing off horse and rider like pebbles. Beside the company of archers, barrels of flammable oils sat, of equal use in this horrid massacre. She pulled herself off the ground by the stables, looking around frantically.

The wall was empty, and one tower had been destroyed. Kayleigh gasped in fear, then realized that there was repair scaffolding in place. That was how she would get to the king. She set off through the destruction, running at a pace that would never be fast enough for her. Every step either slid from under her or sank into the soft earth underfoot. As she neared the wall, her heart thudded in terror; many of the guards lay either still or writhing in pain, covered in wounds that could only have been inflicted by one creature.

More shouts from the castle sank the woman's terror even deeper: Nearly a dozen of Camelot's men lay, unmoving and bloody, on the steps to the main castle, and the massive door swung all too freely on its hinges. Several of the monstrosities took their place in front of the door. There would be no breaking through that way. She steeled her nerve and climbed up the scaffolding, her muscles beginning to ache with every step of her ascent, the wind whipping around her and pulling her in every direction but up. She screamed as sharp talons dug into her arms and pulled her from the scaffolding. She helplessly looked up at the bloodied mass of fur and feathers as the griffon pulled her higher. And higher. And higher.

There was a screech, and Kayleigh could see that an arrow had found its way into the one of the griffon's forelegs. Kayleigh looked at the castle, but could not see whichever archer had hit his mark. The creature leaned to the side, and Kayleigh caught a glimpse of the ground below... Far. Below. Her body froze, and she felt the talons begin to loosen. Another surge of fear spread to every part of her body. She watched the Griffon circle around to the castle once more as she resigned herself to her fate. Camelot was doomed. The boys were doomed. Her mother was doomed. It was all over, she knew. Something warm cradled her like an infant, and she opened her eyes, expecting to see her father's spirit escorting her to the afterlife.

She did not expect to find herself staring into the scarred and blind eyes she thought had left her life forever.

"Hold onto me!" Garrett shouted as they continued their heart-stopping descent. Kayleigh did not need to be told a second time. They slowed as they neared the ground, and Garrett allowed Kayleigh to stand on her own feet as the movement grew smoother.

"We're going up again!" Cornwall shouted.

"You're flying!" Kayleigh exclaimed.

"Brace yourselves!" Devon added. Kayleigh flattened herself against the shared back, holding onto the dragons as Garrett did the same. The dragons' legs grazed the rocks below. Kayleigh heard the wings flap in unison, and almost lost her hold as the reptiles shot almost straight up along the castle wall. The wings beat several more times, and Kayleigh thought she heard the scraping of claws against the wall before they landed on the battlements.

Kayleigh slid from the dragons' back, helping Garrett onto the solid stone path. He pitched slightly forward, and the woman caught him in her arms. He lingered there for a moment. "I'm sorry," he breathed into her ear.

"I forgive you," Kayleigh quickly interrupted, "But Ruber's breached the castle and the king's trapped inside." She glanced at the entrance, where the metal guards still gave no quarter to any who tried to enter the castle, "There's no way in!"

Garrett's face grew dark, but Kayleigh could see an idea forming, "Through the-"

A screech from above interrupted him, and the dragons let out a hiss, taking off to counter the griffon in midair. Kayleigh took Garrett's hand and began to run towards the tower as the dragons spiraled upwards, savagely attacking the creature that had tormented them so many times. The griffon countered, butting into them and knocking their wings out of time. Kayleigh thought the dragons might lose. Suddenly, the twin wings unfolded and shot upwards again. Kayleigh slid to a stop as one of Ruber's indomitable warriors shot a bolt in her direction. She ducked, pulling Garrett to the ground with her.

There was a cart below, and with a shout of warning, Kayleigh jumped for it, tightening her hold on Garrett's hand. She miscalculated the jump, landing in the soft hay while Garrett somehow fell onto the driver's bench, startling the horse. Before Kayleigh knew what was happening, the cart was flying through the battle. All around, swords clanged and broke against magical steel. There was a scream from somewhere, and Kayleigh watched as a knight dove for a young child, knocking her out of harm's way in time to counter one of the monsters' blows. As the creature raised its arm to swing again, the knight charged forward, managing to unbalance his opponent.

There was a crash, and half of the cart splintered and broke away. The rest of it began to catch fire, and Kayleigh realized that they had just hit a barrel of the flammable oil- lit in a desperate attempt to find some way to fight against the invaders despite the rain. She clawed her way forward as the horse panicked further, taking the cart on an even more erratic path. Wrapping her arms around Garrett, she pushed away from the cart and rolled along the ground. She picked her head up just in time to watch the horse turn too sharply, losing its grip on the ground and skidding with the cart against one of the metallic assailants. The impact freed the creature from its lethal burden, and it reared, dashing away from the chaos.

She pulled herself to her feet and frantically scanned the chaos for Garrett. A hand touched her shoulder, and she flailed, turning around with a squeak. Garrett gestured to be quiet and led her into the structure behind them. Once inside, he felt along an engraved sign on the wall, tracing each letter with his calloused fingers, "These are the knights' stables, aren't they?"

Kayleigh squinted at the writing, her view of it partially obscured by his hand. She stepped forward, instantly recognizing the lettering, "Yes."

A deafening explosion caused her to turn around. A fair distance away from the stable entrance, a tall man cloaked in wizard's robes stood in front of a fallen knight. Though his back was turned, Kayleigh could see that one hand was outstretched, and his voice somehow rose above the din, speaking ancient words that sent a frozen chill down Kayleigh's spine. His outstretched hand rose above his head and his feet partially slid, widening his stance as a shining dome formed around him and the fallen knight. The unforgiving steel hands of the magician's adversary swung at the dome as the magician- no, Kayleigh realized- as Merlin knelt by the fallen knight and incanted what must have been a healing spell. The knight rose to his feet and stared at the iron assailant behind Merlin. The wizard muttered something, and the knight charged forward, somehow managing to dispatch the formerly invincible opponent.

Merlin glanced in Kayleigh's direction, and though he did not appear even to bother raising his voice, she heard it ring in her ears, "Your destiny and duty call. You must answer. Go now."

Kayleigh felt herself nod as if in a trance. The magician turned around and disappeared into the battle. She turned to look at Garrett, but he had already started towards the back of the stable. His steps were fast, but as confident as they had been in the Forbidden Forest, "This is the way." Kayleigh stepped towards him, watching as he entered an empty stall and brushed aside a pile of straw, revealing a small door that would be just large enough if they crawled through one at a time. He opened the door and slid into the darkness behind it. His voice came from the blackness though he was fully obscured, "These tunnels lead straight to the Round Table."

Kayleigh piled some of the hay in front of the entrance before she crawled through. She stood as the tunnel widened with the small steps below the door. In the dim light that filtered through the opening, she could see how decrepit the tunnels were; it was likely they hadn't been used since the day her father had died. She turned around and shut the door, barring it. She immediately regretted it. "Garrett," she whispered, fumbling around in the all-consuming darkness, "I can't see a thing."

A hand took hers and turned her around, "It's alright. I'll be your eyes." A tug on her hand told her to start walking. She followed his every push and pull, her heart thudding in her ears. She feared that she might stumble at any moment, or that she would take a step and the ground would not be there. Somewhere in the tunnel, a rat squeaked, and she flinched.

The constant clicking of Garrett's staff stopped, and his voice whispered, "It's nowhere near us, Kayleigh. We must hurry now."

Kayleigh started forward again, "I'm scared, Garrett." She felt like such a child, completely at the mercy of circumstances beyond her control- and unable once again even to cease the frightened rambling she knew would happen.

His hand tightened, and his pace slowed almost imperceptibly, "I know." He paused as if he were going to say something more, then started forward again, helping Kayleigh down a set of steps. Finally, he spoke again, "We're almost there." Kayleigh paused. She could hear the battle going on above, the voices unintelligible in their words, but it was unmistakeable what was happening: Ruber and Arthur were locked in a battle to the end.

Garrett heard it as well, Kayleigh knew, because immediately, his hold tightened and he dashed ahead. Kayleigh stumbled at first, but found her stride, following him until a sliver of light above became visible. She dashed up to the steps that led to a door in the ceiling, the sounds coming into horrifying clarity. She pushed against the heavy stone trapdoor, struggling against the weight of it.

From the room above, there was a scream that could only have been the king. Another body pressed against hers and helped her lift the trapdoor. She poked her head up just in time to hear the traitor knight shout, "Intemperance in ruling has dethroned many kings before you, tyrant!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I hope Merlin's role wasn't too trite. I tried. I really tried to find some other way to work him in where Kayleigh would notice him, but he's not the kind of character you see out of the corner of your eye and move on.**

**I would like to thank everyone who advised me regarding that last line. I really didn't like Ruber's equivalent line in the movie and was glad to find that people seemed to like my idea to change it. ****If there's any last-minute thing you'd like me to work in (unless it's a confrontation between father and son, because that IS happening), let me know either in your review or a PM.**

**Next week's chapter may be a problem. On one hand, today starts my Spring Break. On the other hand, I have a lot of things to do, such as overhauling my personal schedule and preparing for both my band's spring concert and my drama class's semester play. I promise you again, I will not leave this story incomplete, but I may need a week or so before I can figure out what to do with the next chapter. I also promise you that ****for every week I go without a chapter here, I'll upload one or two of the pages in my sketchbook, since I initially plan my chapters with sketches. The sketches will be uploaded to gallery.**

**As usual, thank you guys for sticking with me for so many chapters!**

**Flautist4ever**

**P.S. medievalist1, I have received word from the college that they are preparing and finalizing their decisions. I will get their answer on Tuesday. Thank you for your constant support and wishes of good luck.**


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur did not seem fazed, at least in spirit. He was clearly in no state to fight; to say the least, his right arm was wrapped in bandages, and it looked as if he had almost lost said limb. He scrambled to his feet, barely avoiding a death blow, "You may kill me here, but the people will oppose you!"

Ruber swiped at the king with his normal arm, knocking Arthur down. Kayleigh climbed out of the tunnel as the traitor stomped on Arthur's chest, pinning the king to the table beneath him, "Then I shall crush their rebellions as I crush you now!"

Kayleigh tensed and started to push forward, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Kayleigh, no," Garrett's voice whispered in her ear. Before she could protest, he continued, "Help Arthur. Get him to safety. This is _my _fight."

"But Merlin-"

"There's no time!" Garrett hissed. Before Kayleigh could protest again, Garrett leapt out of the tunnel, stopping just short of the Round Table. "Ruber!" he shouted, baring his quarterstaff, "This ends now!"

Ruber sneered, turning his attention from Arthur, "Insolent boy!"

Garrett jumped onto the table and swung at the older man. Ruber ducked and tried to land a blow of his own, but Garrett was too fast. Kayleigh seized her opportunity and ran to help the king. She knelt by Arthur's side and offered her hand, "Your majesty," she whispered as she helped him to his feet, "We must get you to safety." Arthur looked over his shoulder to where Ruber and Garrett were locked in a fight to the death. Kayleigh gave a gentle tug on the king's uninjured arm, "Please, your highness! Your kingdom is lost without-" A cry of agony interrupted Kayleigh mid-sentence. She watched as Garrett fell, clutching at a new wound on his leg. She gritted her teeth and turned to the king. "Go, your highness!" she hissed before starting towards the Round Table.

She skidded to a stop as Garrett stood, bracing himself on his staff. His voice echoed through the chamber, "You should know I don't die so quickly!"

Ruber stalked toward his son, Excalibur raised to strike again, "What a pity!" He brought the sword down, but Garrett ducked, sinking to the floor quickly enough to kick the older man's feet from under him. As Ruber rolled to his feet, avoiding Garrett's next charge, he added, "You are a disgrace to both my line and your mother's!"

Garrett spun around. Kayleigh could tell that Ruber had struck a nerve. She watched as Garrett charged again at his father, managing to land a hit as he did so, "The only disgrace was your unfaithfulness!"

Ruber seized Garrett's staff in his left hand and yanked it from the younger man's grasp before seizing Garrett by the throat, "Had she brought forth a worthy heir, she would have had a faithful husband!"

Kayleigh watched, dumbstruck, as Garrett's clenched fist struck Ruber's face. It was enough to cause Ruber's grip to slip enough for Garrett to escape and reclaim his quarterstaff. The younger man crouched, his knuckles white from his grip on the weapon. He sprang forward, once again attacking Ruber head-on. Ruber side-stepped the attack and dealt a swift hit to the younger man's back, knocking him down. Garrett did not get up.

Kayleigh screamed and ran to his side, clearing the edge of the table in a single leap. She fell to her knees, skidding to a stop at Garrett's side. She pressed her head to his chest, and a wave of relief overtook her; he was breathing. Pain shot through her head and she felt herself lifted from where she crouched. She heard Ruber growl something. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air.

She collided with something that gave slightly under the force of her impact, but sprang back, dumping her unceremoniously onto the ground. Looking up, she saw Ruber's attention once more focused on the man in green.

She looked over her shoulder, praying for an idea. It was not a sane move, but she began pulling herself up the repair scaffolding. From across the chamber, she heard Ruber's voice carry as he spoke, "Your mother was an ignorant fool, boy, to have protected you so long." Kayleigh hastened her pace, pulling herself onto the platform high above the chamber floor. She caught sight of a stout beam secured to a pulley on the ceiling. She had no idea what anchored it on the other end of the rope, but she did not need it to be secured. She reached her trembling hand for the rope as Ruber continued, "Today, I shall be free of you and shall reign as king over all Camelot!"

"Ruber!" Kayleigh cried, stepping onto the beam. Her father's words tumbled from her mouth as if he were speaking through her, "I will not serve a false king!" She leaned forward, and the beam slid off of the platform.

Air whisked by her, and her heart flew into her chest; yet, the moment seemed to last an eternity. As she descended, Ruber's face contorted from an expression of raw loathing to one of downright shock. As she came closer, he raised his sword-arm to impale her when she came within his reach. He was too late.

The beam hit him, knocking him through the window. The impact halted the beam, but Kayleigh kept moving, soaring through the shattered glass. She heard a crunching sound that could only have been Ruber's bones as she landed on him and skidded barely an arm's length out of his reach. She pushed herself up, grabbing her head. There was a dull buzzing in her ears, and she could not be certain whether it was fear or- The stone!

The woman scrambled to her feet and ducked behind one of the much larger boulders that surrounded the legendary magical relic. It was covered in vines and looked as if no human had seen it in centuries. Faintly, though, Kayleigh could see a blue glow beneath the veil of foliage. Deep within her core, the knowledge of how to defeat her adversary swelled- or was the stone itself telling her?

Behind her, the traitor's labored breathing grew louder. There was a loud, sharp clank and the sound of his heavy body pulling itself to its feet. His voice, strained with pain and hatred, growled between ragged gasps, "You... You're in the way." She heard him stop, panting a few more times before bringing himself into the circle of boulders, "Just like your _father_..." He looked straight at her, a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he stared coldly into her eyes, "And since you're dying..." He raised his sword-arm, and Kayleigh felt her body go tense, "To be like _him_..." He brought down the sword, and Kayleigh barely managed to avoid it, rolling towards the legendary stone in the center. Ruber swung around and limped towards her, practically dragging his sword-arm as he hissed the last of his sentence, "Why don't I _help you_?"

A flash of green behind Ruber caught Kayleigh's eye. She gasped, and Ruber's eyes flicked away from her for a split second. She watched as Garrett raised his staff to strike, but before he could strike, Ruber spun on his heel and brought Excalibur down, slicing the quarterstaff in two. Garrett dropped to the ground, groping desperately for the other piece of his quarterstaff. Ruber took a few heavy steps toward the younger man, "Oops. You probably needed that."

Garrett let out a screech as Ruber lifted him by his hair and tossed him in Kayleigh's direction. The blind man landed, panting, close enough to the stone that Kayleigh saw his face- a mask of pain and fury that she had never seen on him before. She stifled a gasp and stepped just far enough to help Garrett to his feet. His rough hands felt along her sides and shoulders as if he were trying to be certain that she was truly there.

Kayleigh stiffened, looking over Garrett's shoulder as Ruber slowly prowled toward them, his madness more evident now than ever. She pulled Garrett closer, burying her face in his hair, and breathed, "hold your ground until the last possible moment."

The blind man's hands tightened around her shoulders and he replied in an even lower voice, "You give the signal."

Ruber raised Excalibur high above his head, a twisted, insane smile visible in the faint blue glow from the stone, "At last, fortune smiles upon me!"

He plunged Excalibur down, and Kayleigh hesitated just a breath longer. "Now!" she shouted, pushing Garrett away from her and stumbling backwards. There was a sound of metal grating against stone as Kayleigh hit the ground. She propped herself up and watched in horror as the traitor struggled in vain to pull his sword-arm from the stone.

No matter how he jerked and twisted, he could not get free. The foliage around the stone began to disintegrate, revealing the harsh glowing runes that pulsed with magic. Kayleigh's stomach heaved as more of the hideous green smoke from earlier began to spill from the traitor's arm. He screamed and twisted more furiously. Kayleigh closed her eyes and turned her face away, unable to bear the sight anymore. His wretched screams filled the air and sent shivers up her spine no matter how she tried to cover her ears.

At last, she chanced to open her eyes, shielding her face with her arm. She could see no remnant of the traitor knight in the column of blue light that shot heavenward from the stone, dissipating the dark clouds that hung over Camelot. A blast of wind almost knocked her backwards, and then... calm.

She hesitantly stood, staring at where Excalibur stood, plunged into the stone as it must have been for so many years before her birth. It was as if Ruber had never existed. On that thought, she tore her gaze away from the stone, looking frantically for the man she had come to love. At last, she spotted him, leaning on one of the boulders that formed the perimeter. She could see, even across the clearing, that the wounds inflicted by Excalibur were gone.

"Garrett!" She cried, dashing over and tackling him in a tight embrace, "It's over! We've won!"

Beneath her, Garrett smiled, his eyes closed. She felt his hand run over her face, lovingly tracing her every feature. At last, he sat up, embracing her, "Yes, we have." Kayleigh held him close, tears streaming from her eyes as fresh laughter burst forth. She pulled away and saw that Garrett was smiling even wider, and even his cloudy and blind eyes could not hide the joy that radiated from him.

The sound of approaching footsteps tore Kayleigh's attention from Garrett. She stood immediately, helping him up and dusting herself off. The king smiled at the pair, and Kayleigh curtseyed, linking her arm in Garrett's to let him know to bow. Arthur put his right hand- now healed and free of its bandages- up, gesturing for them to stop. He turned his attention to the sword in the stone.

Kayleigh watched in awe as he gently placed both hands on Excalibur's grip and slowly pulled it from its place in the stone. He brandished it, a look of reverence and awe upon his features as though it were the first time he had ever seen the famed blade.

At last, he turned to the pair, "Might I know your names, brave warriors? I must know whom to thank for Camelot's renewed safety."

Kayleigh gaped, then quickly regained her composure. "Your highness, I am the maiden, Kayleigh Mac Niadh, Daughter of Sir Lionel of the Round Table."

Arthur nodded, "Then I am indebted to your family even more so, fair lady. And what of your companion? Surely he has a name?" Kayleigh looked over and saw that Garrett was keeping his face low, not coming up from his bow. Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Goodman? Will you not tell me your name?"

There was a long pause, but at last, the man in green quietly answered, "Your majesty, I am Garrett..." He paused even longer, as if he wished never to give his surname. Finally, he spoke again, "Sheehy... Sir Lionel's squire."

Arthur nodded, "You have no need to bow your head in shame, Garrett. You have done a great service for your king and country. Sir Lionel would be proud of both of you."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This one got a whole lot darker than I thought it would, but at least I got to end it on a happy note.**

**No, Garrett does not get his sight back. I'll explain why next week and hopefully my explanation will make sense to you- it does to me, anyway. I would have explained it this week, but I felt I needed to end it where I did.**

**Special thanks to n****campbell1 for putting up with my total lack of confidence this week. If you haven't already, you should check out his story, _Ignited, _(link: ** s/11116464/1/Ignited**)**** which is actually COMPLETE! Unlike this story.**

**I have some questions for you guys:**

**1.**** How do you think Arthur should deal with Ruber's followers?**

**2\. Should Devon and Cornwall be separated?**

**3\. Do you think I should combine the knighting and wedding or drag the story out a few more fluffy chapters so they can be separate events?**

**Yours truly,**

**Flautist4ever**

**medievalist1, **

**Thank you for your constant support. I regret to inform you that I got rejected. I've gotten a few new offers and opportunities, but I'm also thinking about taking a semester off to lose some weight and get a job... It depends on how things go when I get back to school at the end of Spring Break.**

**Thank you for your constant and continued support.**


	28. Chapter 28

The sunlight glimmered on the destruction throughout the once-beautiful city of Camelot. In the mud, weapons lay in scattered heaps, some dulled and broken while others shone as if new. A few men stood, trembling and examining the loose chainmail that hung from their frames. On the streets, many lay dead. A few shakily pulled themselves to their feet, examining bloody tears in their clothing and armor. Still others held captives taken in the sudden confusion.

Kayleigh watched as the king grimly surveyed the destruction of his capital from the castle steps. Though his posture never wavered and his expression remained stoic, the woman saw a deep sadness in his eyes. He stepped forward, quickly descending to the nearest knight. She took Garrett's hand and followed after the king.

"…but the citizens are to be your first priority," Kayleigh heard Arthur say as she came within earshot, "After the people have been fed and housed for the night, and as soon as Ruber's men are sufficiently detained, every remaining man in our forces is to assemble in the chamber of the Round Table. There is much to be decided before tomorrow dawns." The knight nodded and took his leave to carry out the king's orders. Arthur turned immediately to Kayleigh, "It would be prudent to include your mother in tonight's conference, my lady." He paused, then looked from Kayleigh to Garrett and back before continuing, "And both of you, as well."

Kayleigh nodded, "My king, I have not seen my mother since the beginning of this battle-"

"I will accompany you in looking for her," Arthur interrupted politely, "I must speak with her confidentially. Further, it is my duty to assess the state of my people and their defenders, that we can make as many decisions in as timely a manner as possible."

Kayleigh nodded again, "Yes, your highness-" her voice trailed away as she noticed one of the knights staring in her general direction. She expected to see confusion, or perhaps admiration for their king, on his features. Instead, his eyes glared with rancor, seeming to stare through Kayleigh as if neither she nor Arthur were there. She forced her attention back to the king, "If I may, I recommend that we begin our search near the gate."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the knight, and the knight hesitantly lowered his gaze. The king returned his attention to Kayleigh, "Then that is where we shall begin our search."

With that, the king started towards the gate, his steps measured and careful as he surveyed the surrounding wreckage. Kayleigh took Garrett's hand once more and led him through the shambles of what might have been Camelot's market.

It took nearly half an hour to reach what had once been the front wagon; the already slow going had been slowed further as Arthur spoke with as many citizens and guards as possible along the way, asking innumerable questions regarding the extent of damage, the availability of food, and how many required a physician's care. Kayleigh had been surprised, but quickly understood her why her father had been so fiercely devoted to the then-boy king.

Now, Kayleigh stepped hopefully toward the half-demolished wagon. The cover was still up, and the main part of it would have made a passable shelter from the battle. She climbed onto the splintering front and pulled back the tarp. There were supplies still in their crates, but no sign of her mother.

"Kayleigh!" a voice called from behind.

Kayleigh turned. "Mother?" She responded, unsure where to look. At last, she saw her mother sprinting towards her. Kayleigh ran to her mother and hugged her. "You're alive!"

Juliana held her daughter closer, smoothing out Kayleigh's short hair, "And you. You make me so proud-" Juliana stopped mid sentence, staring at Garrett. Her face betrayed the same shock to which Kayleigh would never become accustomed.

Before her mother could ask the question that Kayleigh knew was on her mind, Kayleigh gestured to him, "Mother, I do not believe you have met the man who saved my life many times in the Forbidden Forest." Juliana slowly shook her head, but Kayleigh could see that her mother had an idea regarding Garrett's identity. Kayleigh smiled, taking Garrett's hand, and explained, "This is Garrett," She paused, allowing her mother to take in the weighty knowledge, "Father's squire. The battle would have been lost without him."

Juliana's eyes widened, but she smiled, "Then I owe you a great debt, Garrett. My daughter and I both do."

At this, Arthur added, "All of Camelot owes a tremendous debt to these two, and I intend to ensure that debt is paid in as fully as I can muster. Unfortunately, proper honors must wait until Camelot is restored. I must tell you as well that I will require your counsel in determining the actions to be taken with Ruber's followers. My knights are upstanding men of sound morals, but I fear they may be too eager to spill blood so soon after this attack."

"You wish to spare as many as possible, your highness, if I am not mistaken?" Juliana inquired.

Arthur nodded, "You are, of all people, within your rights to demand that Ruber's followers be executed, but you are renowned for your clear judgement and wisdom. Whatever punishments you deem appropriate will likely be considered above even my own."

Juliana's brow furrowed, "My king, I am honored to be held in such lofty regard-"

"My king!" A man's voice interrupted. Kayleigh looked back and saw a grey-haired knight making his way towards the group. His purple tunic was spattered in mud and blood, and his expression was grave. He came to a stop and knelt, holding his right fist to his heart, and spoke, "Your highness, I have surveyed the damage to the outer battlements and assessed the casualties to the men stationed there."

Arthur gestured for the knight to stand, "What is your report, Sir Lachtna? And your recommendation for our next actions?"

Sir Lactna took a deep breath, "The battlements on the West wall are decimated. The wall will require heavy repair, and the ramparts must be rebuilt entirely. The damage near the gate is minimal, but construction on the new roof over the Round Table must be completely redone. We lost seven men to the Griffon- two of our archers managed to shoot it, but the beast would not be brought down. Three of our men were killed by the traitor's monsters- two shot with longbows and one slain in direct combat with one that managed to make its way to the battlements. Another five were wounded. As for my recommendation, your highness, I cannot give it without telling you that whatever separated Ruber's men from their weapons did not only affect our enemies."

Arthur nodded, "It healed the wounds sustained by our own?"

Sir Lachtna tilted his head, "Your highness, how did you-"

As if in Reply, Arthur raised his right arm and pulled back his sleeve. He gritted his teeth and tore off the tight bandages that had wrapped the entire length of the limb. Kayleigh stared; there was scarring in what looked like the pattern of a massive bite, but the interior of the scarring was as smooth as if he had never been wounded. It was the same pattern she had seen after using the leaves in the Forbidden Forest.

Sir Lachtna gaped, but regained his composure. Before he could speak, Arthur looked past the knight and called out, "Wise Merlin, might you be able to lend us an explanation of this magic?"

The elderly wizard stepped forward, guiding two young boys with him. As they drew closer, Kayleigh recognized her young guards. It was obvious that they recognized her, as well, from the way their feet slowed and their posture tensed with every step they took towards her. When the wizard reached the group, the two boys broke away and huddled by Kayleigh's mother.

Merlin's voice brought Kayleigh's attention back to the matter at hand. "I must first know what caused the stone to react as it did. I suspect that the sword was returned to it. Is that correct?" Arthur, Garrett , and Kayleigh nodded in unison. "And Ruber was bonded to it, correct?" Again, the trio quietly affirmed the wizard's assumptions. At this, the wizard continued, "Then it appears that the stone so rejected Ruber's presence that it dissolved the magic used to bond the sword to him. This magic was present, then, not only on the traitor himself, but on his followers and every wound they inflicted. Naturally, in destroying the conflicting magic, the Stone undid all that had been done by it."

Arthur looked to his arm, "I trust your assessment, dear Merlin, but was the griffon formed by the same magic that formed the monstrosities?"

Merlin shook his head, "It is possible that you were healed because you are the rightful king of Camelot."

Sir Lachtna spoke next, "With due respect, what of the dead? They are still lifeless, but their bodies show no marks of combat."

Merlin sighed, "Unfortunately, magic can take life as easily as any sword or beast of the wilderness, but once a life is taken, no magic can restore it."

Arthur put his hand to his chin, a pensive note to his expression, "Then it would be reasonable to expect that most of our living men are well... Still, it is without a doubt that some sustained injuries unrelated to whatever profane enchantment was undone. I will order physicians to heal to the best of their abilities whatever injuries remain." Before anyone else could interrupt, Arthur spoke again, "Tell the knights and all remaining men who fought that they are to report to the Round Table as soon as the citizens' most urgent needs are met and the traitor's followers are sufficiently detained."

At last, Lady Juliana spoke again, "My king, may I offer a suggestion?" Arthur simply nodded, giving the woman his full attention. Juliana inhaled deeply, then spoke, her voice calm and level, "While I was held hostage, I was often attended by women and children, and it became apparent that many of Ruber's followers are not yet even adolescents. I ask that any of his followers who are not yet grown be treated as children- fed, treated with care, and watched closely- and not with the harshness that awaits their adult counterparts in the castle dungeons."

Arthur nodded and turned to Sir Lachtna, "Heed the Lady Juliana's wisdom. The youngest of his followers may yet make loyal citizens. If any of the former enemy can be spared, I would rather allow them to live. If we take life needlessly, we are no better than those who would have replaced us."

Sir Lachtna nodded and dashed away- to his post, Kayleigh presumed. She kept her manners as Arthur politely took his leave. At last, she turned her attention to her mother.

Juliana was gently comforting the two boys, who were still silent. Juliana met Kayleigh's eyes and explained, "One of their brothers turned on them in his bloodlust. A knight gave his life to give me the time to sneak them to safety."

Kayleigh sighed, "At least he did not die in vain." The boys were clinging to each other, staring at Kayleigh with fear in their eyes. It hurt.

Finally, the older one dared to speak, though he still clung to his younger brother, "What's going to happen to us?"

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Kayleigh was certain that while Camelot was recovering, the boys would be treated well. She could not, however, be certain of their fate once the rest of Ruber's former followers were brought for judgement. She reasoned that they would be spared and offered a chance to be normal citizens, but their mothers... there was a chance that they would not be separated-

"If it becomes necessary," Lady Juliana said, breaking the heavy silence, "I will care for both of you."

"We shouldn't stay standing here any longer," Garrett's voice interrupted, "There is a lot of work to be done before tonight."

Kayleigh nodded, "Garrett and I will help the knights. Mother, you should take those two to the Round Table with you."

Juliana agreed, and the group split up, intent on the tasks at hand.

* * *

**UPDATED APRIL 11, 2015: Special thanks to DinoWriter23 for catching an error I missed in my haphazard excuse for proofreading last night.**

**So now that I have had enough sleep to think clearly, here are my new Author's notes:**

**Merlin's explanation here is quite a bit more nuanced than the one I originally had upon seeing the movie for the first time. I thought that the Stone simply healed magic-related injuries and left the normal ones alone. Essentially, if Garrett had been kicked in the face by a unicorn, he would have been healed. Obviously, that would be a harsh and out-of-character thing for Merlin to say, and there was nothing I could do to address that issue specifically that would have fit, so I had to make it so that there were other things left unhealed. That required another level of detail that I didn't really want to add. **

**That being said, I am perfectly fine with separating the dragons and playing with the idea that Merlin could be wrong- or at least, not entirely right- about something. I am also perfectly fine with leaving Merlin's reputation in tact and having the dragons stay together, since it would stand to reason in his explanation that they wouldn't separate. I still haven't decided; both ways have their benefits and drawbacks.**

**If there's something wrong with this chapter, please let me know so that I can fix it.**

**If you have suggestions for future chapters, let me know. The decision to split the knighting and the wedding extends the story's timeframe by (and I'm probably not giving enough time to be realistic to any period in history) around a year, and will extend this project by around 5-10 chapters or more. I have plenty of room for plenty of ideas, since the movie didn't give any thought to the aftermath and combined the two events.**

**So now I only have one pressing question: How far in-depth would you like me to go with the knighting ceremony?**

**The type of ceremony on which I'm basing my portrayal was a three-day event. On the first day, the people to be knighted were bathed, dressed a certain way, and blessed. They then had lengthy conversations with senior knights and had a 10-hour vigil to pray and reflect on the responsibilities ahead. On the second day, there would be a special sermon/mass that explained the oath and responsibilities of a knight. At the end of the sermon/mass, the lord who would conduct the ceremony (in this case, king Arthur) would give a speech, then the knight-candidates would be brought forward by two sponsors. The candidates would take their oath and be dubbed as knights. Afterwards, there would be a reception involving a feast and a dance. The third day was usually a tournament, and I'm cutting it out because the last thing anyone in Camelot would want to see so soon after the attack is more combat, even in a sportsmanship context.  
**

**Thank you guys for your support,**

**Flautist4ever**

**P.S. medievalist1, thank you for your kind words and encouragement.**


	29. Chapter 29

Kayleigh strained against the weight of an overturned wagon, doing her best to dislodge it from where it stubbornly dug into the rain-softened ground, parts of it having been driven into the mud by its own weight. Beneath it, somehow safe, a young child whimpered. She gritted her teeth and called out to the men helping her, "Again!"

Once more, the group strained against the heavy timbers, made even heavier by the iron axles and braces that made the wagon fit for so many prior journeys, and almost managed to lift it enough for the child to crawl out from underneath. At their feet, weapons and tools lay useless; after several attempts at removing a section of the wagon, it was decided that they would not be able to make an opening without risking harm to the child inside. Again, the wagon refused to move any further.

From the walls, alarmed shouts rang out, and Kayleigh saw a massive shadow circling above. She shielded her eyes and strained to make out its precise shape. Before any archers could fire at it, it began to land, and at last, Kayleigh recognized the familiar, two-headed form. The man beside Kayleigh drew his sword, and she put out her hand to hold him back. Before he could question her, she sprinted to where the dragons had landed.

"Devon! Cornwall!" She shouted as she ran, "You're alright!"

A voice from the castle wall called out a warning, but Kayleigh only quickened her pace. She skidded to a stop by the massive reptilian body, and the two heads nuzzled her in their attempt at a hug. The same voice ordered the knights to lower their weapons, and the dragons pulled away. Devon squirmed slightly under the stares from every angle. Finally, he spoke, his voice shaky but loud enough to be heard, "How may we provide aid?"

Kayleigh gestured to the wagon, "There's a child trapped under it, but something has it anchored to the ground. Could you help us lift it?"

Cornwall snorted. "I'll move it on my own!" He crowed loud enough that Kayleigh was certain that Arthur had heard it from the castle. At that, Devon shot his brother an annoyed glare.

Kayleigh started towards the wagon and called out, "Then hurry!" The heads shared a glance and followed. Kayleigh turned to the men and gestured for them to step aside. At their questioning stares, Kayleigh reassured them, "They are not malicious, and we do not have many other options, do we?"

From the near-hostility that remained in the knights' eyes as they hesitantly backed away to allow the dragons room to help, Kayleigh realized that, had Arthur not personally vouched for her, things would not be going so well at the moment. She blinked and pushed the thought to the back of her mind before stepping aside.

At her queue, Devon and Cornwall examined the wagon. The heads shared a glance and pressed their weight against the side of the wagon. The wood creaked, and the dragons shifted so that their forelegs pushed upwards. There was a slow creaking as the dragons slowly wrenched the side of the wagon up. As the child began to crawl out from underneath the wagon Kayleigh saw that the reptiles' massive limbs were trembling from the strain. Moving quickly, she added her strength to theirs as the child scrambled the rest of the way out. She let go of the wagon and heard a small thud as the dragons did the same.

One of the knights helped the child to her feet, and the girl turned around, starting to thank her rescuers. The child's eyes grew wide, and she stumbled backwards, her mouth agape.

"We are pleased that you are safe, small human," Devon meekly offered, bowing his head to the child's level and lowering his half of the shared body in an obvious attempt to seem less threatening. Kayleigh watched as Cornwall also tried to appear friendly, but only seemed to frighten the girl more.

Before either head could ask what was wrong, the knight stepped in front of the child. "I shall take her to find her mother," He spoke to the entire group, but his eyes were locked on Kayleigh, "This is no place for a young girl, and such... _creatures..._ cannot be good company for a child. The sooner she is returned to her family, the better." Without another word, he left, leading the girl to where a crowd of citizens were being interviewed as per Arthur's orders.

* * *

It was well into the night when the last of the king's orders had been carried out, and even later by the time that Camelot's remaining defenders began to assemble in the chamber of the Round Table. Kayleigh stood with the small council that Arthur had personally amassed. To her right, her mother stoically waited for the king to begin the meeting. Immediately to her left, Garrett stood motionless and expressionless, and past him, five of Arthur's oldest and most trusted knights surveyed the growing crowd. In front of her, standing by the Round Table, were Arthur, Guinevere, and Merlin.

As the last of the knights and soldiers- save for a few men who were assigned to guard Ruber's defeated forces- arrived, the din slowly grew as the men milled about. A pair of younger men, hardly older than boys, split from the main crowd, slowly migrating closer to the Round Table as they discussed their opinions.

"... Who that man is?" One of them, slightly younger than the other, asked, clearly unaware that they were within earshot, "Is he a prisoner?"

"Arthur would never leave a prisoner unguarded," another replied, glancing warily in Kayleigh's direction, "But I've never seen him before. Nor have I seen the boy to his right- the one clad in the honorably fallen Sir Lionel's colors."

The first raised one eyebrow, "I was told that Sir Lionel had no heir." At this, the second opened his mouth to reply.

"Is every man present whom I have commanded to join us tonight?" Arthur's voice boomed, echoing around the chamber. At this, the din ceased, and every person's attention fixed on the king. Arthur scanned the crowd, his eyes narrowed as if personally accounting for every man's presence. At last, he spoke again, his voice grave, "On this day, we endured an attack unlike any other. Our enemies were unlike any other. Their weapons were unlike any other. But it is with careful pride- a pride tempered by deep sorrow for the losses incurred in the battle today- that I commend each and every one of you, for you _all_ fought this battle with a ferocity unlike any other." The king paused, taking a deep breath, "Unfortunately, as in any other battle, there is only respite for the dead. We, the living, must not first plan for our own recoveries, but for the rehabilitation of those for whom our brothers died and for the restoration of our city." The king paused again, and there was a quiet murmur of agreement from the assembly.

Arthur waited until the assembled men were silent once more before continuing, "Plans for the restoration of our defensive walls have already been put in place, and the citizens whose houses were damaged will live in the castle keep until sufficient repairs are made. What remains now is to introduce those who will be included in the task of rendering judgment on those who sought to annihilate us, as their fates ought to be determined by council." He strode over to Kayleigh's mother and began, "The fair and noble Lady Juliana, for her compassion and foresight in the face of the crimes committed against her and her family, will offer her advice in each case. I trust she will be treated with respect and dignity becoming of her position." As the crowd muttered their agreements, Arthur stepped towards Kayleigh, "Young Kayleigh, the sole daughter and heiress of the noble Sir Lionel, for her bravery in traversing the Forbidden Forest itself to ensure our victory, will have her recommendations counted among yours as an equal." Kayleigh saw the two younger men grimace at the realization that they had been wrong in their assessment of her. The men remained silent as, lastly, Arthur put a hand on Garrett's shoulder and guided him a few steps forward, "And squire Garrett, whose training should have continued after the tragic death of his mentor, Sir Lionel, for his valor in returning to Camelot and his role in our victory today, will advise you in the same fashion as Ladies Juliana and Kayleigh."

When Arthur finished, there was no sound from the crowd. In the dim light of the torches and candles, Kayleigh could see more than one set of uncertain glances exchanged between skeptics. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Arthur clearly sensed the air of distrust hanging over the room. The king raised his chin and added, "I have conferred with both Queen Guinevere and Good Merlin. It has been decided that the decade-long absences left by their fathers shall be filled in due time, when both young Kayleigh and loyal Garrett will sit as your fellow Knights of the Round Table."

Kayleigh bit the tip of her tongue to stifle her shock, and tried to maintain a neutral expression; this was not the Forbidden Forest, she knew, and a lack of control in front of her father's brothers in arms would cast further doubt of Arthur into the hearts and minds of the people. She looked out the corner of her eye at Garrett. His posture had almost imperceptibly straightened, and his facial expression was unchanged, but she was almost certain that his face had paled slightly. She prayed that none of the knights had noticed. Looking out at the crowd, she could see that Arthur's decision was not being well-received.

Finally, one of the men- a tall, pale soldier with the image of a lion emblazoned on his armor- stepped forward. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Speak your piece, brave Sir Ywain."

The knight of the lion spoke immediately, but his voice was as slow and steady as if the words had been practiced a thousand times, "Your highness, I hold no objection to your decision, but the people will surely find it imprudent to bestow such honors upon a woman and a blind man. Were the fair Kayleigh a man of the quality she has demonstrated, none would doubt her merit, and were loyal Garrett a man with normal sight, the people would perhaps find it within themselves to ignore his stained parentage." Ywain threw a challenging glare around the room before he continued, "No man here ever doubted Sir Lionel's judgment of character that their promotion would seem undeserved- and let any who disagree trade blows with me presently!- but the masses are not so privileged as to have personally known Sir Lionel, and it is reasonable to expect discontent among them in response to this course of action."

Arthur nodded, "There can be no argument against your reasoning, my friend, but I will not place the public opinion above the rightful payment of debts owed. I will be making this announcement to the people once their needs are met, and I can only hope that learning of the final blows of the battle will soothe their doubts."

Sir Ywain bowed, "Yes, my king. It is likely that you are correct- at least for the majority."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you, my friend. I will remember your counsel. As for the proceedings, we will begin the prisoners' trials as soon as our defenses are restored enough to function. The aforementioned conferment of knighthood to our young heroes will take place upon the completion of all repairs. Any man who gave his life in defense of Camelot will have highest honors bestowed upon him prior to his burial."

For the first time since the meeting's commencement, there was a resounding sweep of approval. When it began to cease, Arthur raised a hand for silence and dismissed the meeting for the night.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**It's finally back! Whew! A lot has happened in the three weeks' hiatus, but I'll just cover what relates to the story here:**

**1\. I decided to make more references to Arthurian legend, so I started doing research.**

**2\. I realized that, if done carefully, I could actually fit _The Search for Excalibur_ into a composite of the many Arthurian timelines by ending the story with the origin of Sir Percival- BUT THERE IS A CATCH!**

**-In order to combine _The Search for Excalibur_ with Percival's origin, I will need to end this part of the story immediately after the knighting ceremony and combine the courtship/wedding arc with Percival's origin in a sequel- and that sequel won't be particularly quick in coming.**

**In an earlier Author's note, I said I didn't have the time to devote to a full-fledged sequel. This is true, as I am also trying to write an original project, and I promised myself that I would get that manuscript done before I attempted any more long (more than 10-chapter) FanFictions, so I could also just finish the story the way I planned to finish it.**

**I weighed the benefits and drawbacks of each option, and I found about six more reasons to write it as a sequel; however, if you'd like this fic to end with Kayleigh and Garrett getting married, I don't blame you and will write it that way if that's what you guys want.**

**Feel free to cast your vote in the poll on my FanFiction profile. I look forward to the results.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Flautist4ever**


	30. Chapter 30

One by one, the knights began to clear out of the chamber. Kayleigh scanned the crowd for Sir Lachtna, knowing that he would be garbed in purple. As the torches left with many of the men, however, it became harder to distinguish colors in the cold, dim moonlight. It was not until she spotted an older knight speaking with the king that she realized where her would-be father-in-law was. She tapped Garrett on the shoulder and quietly let him know where she would be going.

She padded towards where Lachtna was joyfully discussing something with Arthur. She steeled her nerves to interrupt, but Lachtna had already spotted her, "Milady, come here, if you please. The king and I were discussing the possibility of combining your conferment to knighthood with your marriage to my son- such events are made grander in combination, after all." He paused, looking her in the eye, "But you _have_ earned your right to make the final decision regarding the matter."

Kayleigh fought to keep her voice calm and level, "That is precisely the matter about which I need to speak to you. Would it be imprudent to request that we speak of it unaccompanied?" Her voice was shaking uncontrollably now.

The older knight raised an eyebrow, "What in this matter would require such privacy? I should think you would speak of it unbidden."

Kayleigh drew the dagger and held it flat in her hands. Her eyes burned as she explained, "There will be no wedding, kind Sir."

Lachtna took the dagger and examined it, his face growing stormy, "Has my son offended you? If so, I assure you that shall be the only instance of it."

"Your son," Kayleigh's voice faltered, and she swallowed before continuing, her head bowed, "_Finton_… Committed no transgression that would, in my eyes, threaten to stain his honor. But he could not defend himself against the traitor's numbers."

The knife fell to the ground with a loud clang. Kayleigh looked up, and saw the shocked understanding on the old knight's features. She began to stammer her condolences, but he interjected, "Were his wounds front? Surely he did not perish fleeing from battle!"

Kayleigh nodded, finally allowing tears to fall from her eyes, "When I found his body, it was clear that he fought even to his demise. I could not retrieve his corpse, and his sword had been seized by Ruber's men for their own purposes." She knelt and picked up the dagger, offering it again to Sir Lachtna, "But this, his last gift to me, was ever at my side, as he would- as he should- have been. It is only fitting that I return it to you when all other means are denied."

Lachtna stared at the finely jeweled knife in Kayleigh's hands, finally taking it from her and staring blankly at it. At last, Arthur spoke, "Lady Kayleigh, are you fit to lead a party to retrieve Squire Finton's body from its current place? Proper arrangements must be made for his burial," The king paused, turning to Sir Lachtna, "And his appropriate title will be conferred before he is laid to rest." When the old knight did not respond, Arthur gently added, "I offer you my condolences, my dear friend. Your son was a hero."

Lachtna simply nodded, quietly replying, "Thank you, your majesty. If you will permit me, my king, I would request your permission to retire for tonight."

"Rest, my friend," the king answered, "You may consider that your king's command." Lachtna began to trudge toward the chamber's exit, uttering his thanks over his shoulder before leaving as if in a trance. Kayleigh wished she could have saved her fiancé all those nights ago. As if the king had sensed her thoughts, he addressed her, "I expect you to leave with your party before the fortnight is over."

Kayleigh turned around, "Yes, my king."

"Your mother will show you to your chambers," King Arthur added, "I have need to speak with Squire Garrett tonight. You may see him in the morning, at breakfast. After that, I will need to speak to both of you before you begin your day's work."

"Yes, sire," Kayleigh answered, her mind still occupied with Finton, "As you command."

With that, Kayleigh and her mother left for the night. Behind her, the king called Garrett over.

* * *

Garrett's stomach sank as he walked towards Arthur. Sir Ywain had had a point, and perhaps it was better for Camelot that one family line never return to knighthood. He was certain that he was going to be asked to leave again, and his mind reeled as he tried to think of what he would tell Kayleigh if he indeed had to leave—

"We have much to discuss," the king's voice interrupted the man's thoughts, "that should have been brought to light ten years ago."

Garrett nodded, "Yes, my king."

There was a pause, silent and uncomfortable, before Queen Guinevere's voice sounded from beside Arthur, "My husband and I bid you speak freely and sincerely tonight. Our ends require it so."

"I give you my word, then," Garrett replied, "that I will not speak falsehoods, nor leave urgent matters unsaid."

"Then let us begin," Arthur replied, a note of approval in his voice, "With the first matter. You were of age at the time of Ruber's betrayal, were you not?"

Garrett slowly nodded, "I believe so. But I fail to understand your intent in asking that question, your highness."

There was a pause, and it sounded like Arthur shifted his weight before answering, "After that horrid incident, I had hoped to restore what little there was that could be restored. You are the only rightful heir to Ruber's land and fortune, are you not?" Garrett nodded again, and Arthur continued, "I wish to establish you as lord over your father's fief. The lords over the adjoining lands have taken turns patrolling its borders and ensuring order, but it has gone far too long without a man in permanent authority over it."

"My king," Garrett incredulously protested, "Surely this will not bode well with the people; a man is as his father in their eyes—"

"Do you recall the times just after I first pulled Excalibur from its place in the stone, Garrett?" Arthur interrupted the man before he could protest any further.

Garrett considered the question thoughtfully. He remembered his father arriving late one night, visibly furious even beneath his heavy armor. Garrett remembered his mother's soft voice, barely audible through the walls of their house, trying to calm her husband as he raved about the injustice of it all. He remembered her cry of pain when her attempts to soothe Ruber's blind fury went too far, and she found herself receiving a stern blow, though Garrett had never learned from what. He remembered crouching by the door to his room, listening as she dared to fight back— an action that made her the object of nearly the entire town's scorn once word of it began to circulate— and he remembered the air of resignation that crept over the house as Ruber at last decided to submit to the authority of the strange boy-king who possessed Excalibur. Everything else had happened too quickly for Garrett to remember clearly.

Finally, he shook his head, "No, my king— at least, not in terms any larger than my own household."

"Such is not unexpected," The king replied evenly, "You were still a young child at the time, and it is a matter left undiscussed by many." Arthur paused, and Garrett thought he heard the king take a steadying breath before continuing, "As you know, Excalibur could only be retrieved from its place by the true king: a worthy heir of Uther Pendragon— my father." There was a long pause, and Arthur frankly explained, "I am a bastard, sired under questionable circumstances, born to the wife of his mortal enemy, and hidden among peasants until Merlin located me. You can understand, then, that when Excalibur proved me to be Uther's heir and yet I failed to rule exactly as he had, there were those who ascribed the feat to some deceptive enchantment concocted by Merlin, and so believed that I was merely a pawn intended as a thin guise for his political intentions. Many of the people who held that belief rebelled at first. In those first battles, more lives were lost than I ever wished to see in my entire reign." The king paused, "In time, they saw the truth and changed their ways, but the damage was done. I realized that the people are prejudiced and fickle. That is why I wish to install you as lord over your familial lands; it is time that the people learn that a man's honor and worth lies in his actions, and not in his blood."

"Then it is not by my own merit that you make this promotion?" Garrett asked.

"Do you suppose I would give you such authority if you had inherited your father's disloyalty— or perhaps his greed, pride, or self-entitlement?" Arthur calmly challenged, taking Garrett slightly off-guard.

"I should hope not, my king," Garrett answered quickly.

"Your actions have proven you worthy," King Arthur continued, "from the day you were blinded."

"Sire?" Garrett asked, "What do you mean?"

"You lost your sight freeing the horses with whose protection you were charged, did you not?"

"Yes, my king," Garrett replied, "But had I not been careless, the fire would not have started at all."

"True, but pray tell, did it occur to you to abandon your post for fear of your own life?" Garrett remained silent. He resented the veiled accusation that he would do such a thing! What man would leave such a responsibility untended? Arthur's voice snapped Garrett from his thoughts, "After your mother died, did you not seek out someone to write your father so that arrangements could be made? And when he neither replied nor came to help, did you not yourself make those arrangements to the best of your ability? And when you left Camelot, was it in fear of the people's wrath? Surely, had you fled in _fear_, you would not have gone to the Forbidden Forest, of all places!"

Garrett remained silent, each wound freshly reopened in his heart. Of course he had saved the horses! It was his duty— how could he have faced anyone if he had let such expensive beasts die without even making an attempt to save them? And his mother— the kind, gracious, temperate woman who fought so valiantly to maintain her household's reputation? It was his father's hideous disdain upon her death that caused Garrett to abnegate his father's name, heraldry, and colors— even if nobody else would grant him the courtesy of recognizing that action. As for his flight from Camelot… He had contemplated it every night since arriving in the forest, and had tried to imagine how it could have been avoided. It was his fault that the traitor had escaped, and to continue to live in Camelot would have been a loutish reminder of the stain on the Knights' honor— and on that of Arthur. But a new question formed in the former hermit's mind, "My king, how did you know of my actions at the stables? Or of those regarding my mother?"

"A king," Arthur explained gently, "is required by position to be aware of the lives and families of his vassals. Even were I not required by position to know such things," Arthur added, his voice becoming more matter-of-fact, "It was difficult not to eavesdrop upon Ruber's conversations with his fellow lords— particularly when discussing matters of family. It was uncouth and ignoble of me to allow my curiosity to goad me to take an interest in such private matters… Yet, some part of me felt that, unless I disguised myself as a common beggar and tested each of my knights, I would never see them more clearly than in the confidentiality of their fellow knights."

Garrett pondered this for a moment, "Then why did you allow my father to remain a knight? Surely, you understood how likely he would turn on you, his king, if even his own family were, to him, the source of every inconvenience he sought to eradicate. "

Arthur sighed, and when he spoke at last, his voice was heavy, "Unfortunately, you are correct to question my motive in allowing him his position. At first, I suppose that I thought that surrounding him with the other knights— most as noble and trustworthy as Sir Lionel— would instigate a change in his attitudes. As time progressed, I began to rely on his unmatched prowess in battle— and began to fear what would happen should our interests conflict." Arthur paused once more before speaking in an utterly broken voice, "I can only beg God in Heaven that my misjudgment be forgiven someday."

Garrett said nothing; there was nothing to be said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry about the continued lateness of these chapters. Thank you guys for your continued support. Your reviews, PM's, and patience mean a lot to me. I've continued, in the very minimal free time I have, to work on that original project so that I can get it done and make that sequel to _The Search for Excalibur_. It's far from finished, but these things take time.**

**As for the content of this chapter, I have several notes:**

**1\. There are many, _many_ variations of Arthur's origins, but in most, he is the son of Uther Pendragon. The first version of Arthur's origins _I _heard is the one I'm using here- not just because it's the first one I heard, but because I felt like it would be a little more relevant in this case.**

**2\. No, this Arthur is nothing like the Arthur of ****legend. This is a heavily romanticized and cleaned-up version of the legends, but, in order to be somewhat true to the movie, I had to change things up a bit from the legends.**

**3\. If you guys would like to read it, I've got a prequel cooked up in my mind. Let me know.**

**4\. I'm not sure, but I think I may have made Arthur a bit creepy. May change some of his lines later... unless you guys are okay with it.**

**Critique is welcome and appreciated.**

**Yours truly,**

**Flautist4ever**


End file.
